Eye of the Storm: Mindbender Series
by KeshaRocks
Summary: After convincing Hadrian he needs a dragon, Hiccup winds up giving Hadrian a Skrill. The only problem, it's extremely wild and untamable. Hadrian knows he can train it. But when Stoick sells it to the Beserkers to restore an alliance, Hadrian risks dividing the tribes in getting it back. With determination driving him, Hadrian must fight through friend and foe to get his dragon.
1. Chapter 1

"_It feels like I live on top of the world. On the never-summer island of Berk. Twenty days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. On the island, when spring finally comes to save me from a perpetual winter, the world comes to life again_."

Wrapping his fingers around the metal, Hadrian sits on top of the chain dome of the Academy, his spine aligned with the chain link that suspended it from the rock-cliff above. A soft breeze brings with it a cool morning chill of spring as it entangles his brown hair. Elbows resting on his knees, hands linked together.

For the past year, Hadrian's been rising early before dawn to watch the sunrise and sunset.

The sun is rising beneath the weight of a purple twilight. This was a habit Hadrian got into a few months after Hiccup had freed him from the perilous dreamworld he'd once banished him to before. He kept thinking _he_ was the one now stuck in a dream, and any moment he'd awaken to the grey ash-coated desolate realm.

After Hiccup managed to vanquish the demon succubus Jolene, or Lilith, Hiccup had reincarnated Hadrian; he came back for him, just as he'd promised when he found Hadrian trapped in a violet chamber.

Hadrian suffered a couple weeks of tortuous nightmares, thrashing in his bed until Hiccup would hear his wailing and rouse him from it. Hadrian was and still is living with Hiccup, until a home comes up for sale.

Sometimes Hadrian could still hear the screaming. If his head ever got too quiet, that's when it would start up. Occasionally he'd wake up in the middle of the night and there'd be blood all over his hands. And all down his arms. And he would blink several times before it would go away. Every time Hiccup would tell him to try and go back to sleep, but Hadrian was starting to doubt if he would ever know true rest again.

But soon Hiccup's words reign true.

Hadrian extends one of his arms out in front of him, staring at it as he flips it from front of back. Nothing.

Once half the sun was out, Hadrian climbed down and wandered back to the village. Walking in, the house was clear, so Hadrian helped himself to the pantry. As he was cooking the eggs over the hearth, a creaking caught Hadrian's attention. His heart tripled in speed as he whirled around. The house was empty.

The crackling of the fire did little to ease his nerves. He went back to buttering a slice of bread, the pouring his yak milk. As he placed the glass and slice down, a shadow moved in the corner of his eye.

Hadrian whirled and saw a large black thing descend on him. He yelped as Toothless pounced on him. "Ah! Toothless!"

The Night Fury started licking his face and slobbering on his tunic. Behind him, Hadrian could see a glimpse of Hiccup as he bounds the steps to his bedroom.

"Ah! Toothless, stop! You know this stuff doesn't wash out!" he says as she pushes the dragon off and wiping his face. "Bleh." Toothless coos as Hadrian washes his hands and wipes himself with a rag.

Tossing it in the hamper, Hadrian picks up his plate. As Hadrian sets it on the table, Toothless sneaks over and licks off one slice of bread, quickly crawling away. Hadrian approaches back and sees the missing piece, looking to Toothless gobbling it up.

"Okay, guess it's a half-sandwich day." He says sitting down.

Hiccup comes down the stairs as he shrugs on his leather vest. "Hey Hadrian."

"Hey Hiccup, thanks for helping me back there Hiccup, really appreciate it." Hadrian says as he makes an OK symbol with his hand.

"Anyway, how's it going?" Hiccup asks as he approaches the table. "You like your new home, make new friends?"

Hadrian stop mid-chew and looks to Toothless, than to Hiccup. "What's happening right now?" Hadrian asks.

"I'm befriending you. Sort of." Hiccup answers. "I read a book last night. Some of it."

"Maybe if you'd read it to the end, it would've said we don't need to do this." Hadrian retorts.

"Oh come on, Hadrian. You just got moved into the village, I'm still practicing magic while trying to maintain sanity at the Academy. And I just want to make sure you're doing okay."

"Hiccup, I'm fine. I promise. The only thing we need to worry about is my hunger." Hadrian shoots Toothless a glare and Toothless licks his chin. "I swear I've lost five pounds on the new Toothless diet."

As Hadrian goes and dumps the rest of his finished breakfast in the sink, Hiccup shrugs on his satchel. "Oh which reminds, listen I know I haven't been around much for dinner since you've been here,"

"Fine with me, upsetting for you but go on." Hadrian chimes in.

"There was a big project at the Academy, but it's over so I promise you, I will be home tonight and we are going to have the best dinner to celebrate your three week anniversary of living in the village. Yay." Hiccup says.

"Hiccup, just so we're clear, you are dating _Astrid_ right?" he teases.

Hiccup glares at him. "Ha-ha-ha, oh I'm getting a cramp from not laughing." Hadrian rolls his eyes as Hiccup escorts Toothless out. "Now come on, we need to get to Gobber's."

They walk out, Hadrian locking the door behind him and they make the walk to Gobber's blacksmith shop. They enter the North Hub and arrive at the shop. Gobber wearing his hammer on his interchangeable arm and smashing away at a bright orange slap of metal.

"Ah, hello boys." He greets as he wipes his forehead.

"Hey Gobber." They say in unison.

"Hadrian, I'm glad you're here, would you mind going in back and fetching an old shield for me?" Gobber asks as he sharpens the sword on the rotating stone.

"Yeah sure." Hadrian says as he shrugs off his vest and drapes it over the back of a chair. Revealing his thick arms, corded with strong muscles that strain against the short sleeves of his navy tunic.

As he heads towards Hiccup's back room, Hiccup noticed out of his peripherals a trio of girls huddled, giggling and pointing. Hiccup rolled his eyes as he went over and plucked an axe from a nearby barrel.

Hiccup brings it to a counter and studies its weight as Hadrian comes back with the shield. "Here you go Gobber."

"Thank you." He says as she takes the box. "Oh and uh, by the way, I think you've got a fanclub." Gobber teases, receiving a reply of Hadrian rolling his eyes. He moves to the back while Hadrian leans against the anvil. "Hey Hadrian could you go up in the attic and fetch out a box for me please?"

"What's in it?" Hadrian asks.

"Oh just weapons from my glory days. I want to spruce them up a bit." Gobber explains.

"You know, even for a blacksmith, you've got too many weapons." Hadrian says as he walks to the ladder.

"I swear I think he stole my knife when I was younger" Hiccup teases.

As Hadrian goes up the ladder, Gobber leans in near Hiccup. "How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine, Gobber." Hiccup answers.

"Ah, the poor kid. All his life he was trapped in that place, now that he's here, he has no one. No one!" Gobber says.

"You know I can still hear you!" Hadrian shouts from the attic.

Hiccup chuckles. "Look Gobber Hadrian's doing fine, and the villagers are welcoming him, and wait a minute, I just remembered someone he does have, give me a minute, it's coming to me, give me a second, that's right me!"

"Of course he has you, but you've got so much on your plate. A new and sudden friend, your job at the Academy, your new abilities in magic growing rapidly. This whole thing could be a disaster." Says Gobber.

Hiccup presses his lips into a tight flat line. "Sometimes, you're negative."

Hadrian comes back down from the attic, carrying a box with nuts and bolts.

"Alright thanks Hadrian. You can just throw away any rusty old parts." Gobber instructs.

"Got it." Hadrian assures. Once Gobber heads to the back, Hadrian turns to Hiccup. "Look Hiccup, I know you mean well, and we both know this whole thing is new for me; but that doesn't mean I need your help adjusting, or anything."

"Well, I'm sorry, it's just, you helped me so much in the dreamworld and I guess I just wanted to pay you back. In a sense." Hiccup says.

"You need to "repay" me Hiccup, and I don't need you to try and help me with my feelings. Though I appreciate you caring."

"I just don't want to blow it. You're actually a good guy, and you deserve good friends." Hiccup implores.

"Hey," Hadrian walks over and ruffles Hiccup's hair. "I've got the best of friends."

Hiccup smiles as they go back to work. He glances and snickers. "Heads up, here they come."

Hiccup casually walks towards the front of the shop while Hadrian simultaneously blends to the back. Of the three girls approaching, one steps forward with a bit of confidence as she walks up.

She had ginger hair in a fishtail braid with a purple tunic and matching pants. Smashley, her name was. "Hi Hiccup." She greets.

"Hello."

"Hello my future boyfriend, Hadrian." She greets. Hiccup smirks.

"It's not happening Smashley." Hadrian says.

"For you maybe," she retorts. "For me it's already begun."

Hadrian gives her a look of disturbance as he sets arranges screws from nails.

"So," Hiccup changes the subject. "how can we be of assistance?" Hiccup asks.

"I need this sword to be sharpened." She says as she hands over her sword, but just as Hiccup was about to grab it, she snatches it back and hustles to Hadrian. "Hadrian you're big and strong, why don't you do it."

Hadrian sighs as Smashley comes over handing him her broadsword. Hadrian looks to Hiccup and Hiccup only raises his arms up gesturing, 'You're on your own.' Hadrian looks back to Smashley and sighs, "Fine." he says.

He takes the sword and brings it the rotating stone. Placing the blade, sparks fly and glow against Hadrian's skin, haloing his hair and eyes. He hears Smashley sigh and he rolls his eyes yet smirks.

"So, how've you been?" she asks while resting her cheek in her hand.

"Been good." Hadrian answers.

"So, would you be interested in grabbing some mutton with me and working it off in my bedroom?" she smiles.

A crashing sound draws their attention and they find Hiccup fumbled with the box of nuts and bolts. He peeks over his shoulder for a brief moment before scoping them back into the box.

"So?" she asks with her best seductive smile.

"I'm sorry that thought just made me throw up in my mouth." Hadrian says as he brings the sword the front counter.

"I've got some mint leaves in my pocket if you want to reach down and fish them out."

"Well, time for Smashley to leave!" Hiccup chimes as he hands Smashley her sword and guides her out the door.

She turns around last minute. "Don't worry, we'll laugh about this on our honeymoon."

"Okay, bubye!" Hiccup say, slamming the shutters of the window. Turning he looks back to Hadrian. He raises his eyebrows.

"Don't look at me that way." Hadrian says. "Not my fault."

"And here we thought you'd have trouble making friends." Hiccup teases.

"I'd hardly call any of them friends." Hadrian says as he goes back to the box.

Gobber comes back and switches out his axe hand for his hook. "Boys, take over the shop. I'm heading out."

"Where?" Hiccup asks.

"A wild dragon wondered into the traps we set around the earth. Stoick wants me and Spitelout to free it." Gobber explains.

"Didn't you guys unset all those traps?" Hadrian asks as he leans against the counter.

"We thought we did, but as assumed, Ruffnut and Tuffnut 'missed' a couple."

"Ah." Both boys say in unison.

"So, I'll be back. Clean up when you leave." Gobber says, and then he turns and walks off to the forest.

Once he's out of hearing range, Hiccup turns to Hadrian. "When did he say that meeting with the Beserkers was?" Hadrian asks.

"It's supposed to be this weekend. They're going to visit Outcast Island to try and reassign our treaty." Hiccup advises. "Ever since Dagur took control of both Beserker and Outcast fleets, the risk of war is now more a concern."

When the dragons were revealed to Dagur, he seemed to handle it well. But after Dagur saw Hadrian and Hiccup on a visit, something in him snapped, and he pounced on Hadrian, throwing punches and swings like a madman. Apparently Dagur had withheld a grudge against Hadrian from when he invaded the Beserker Island, and when he saw he saw Hadrian, the emotions flooded forth.

Later, he had made a not-so-firm allegiance with the Outcasts to invade and take Hadrian prisoner. Both men wanting to torture the boy in their own means. But Hiccup wouldn't let them. Dagur warned him, but when Hiccup stood firm on Hadrian's side, the allegiance was broken. Now, Dagur was the leader of both fleets and was determined to incapacitate Hadrian.

Feeling at fault, Hadrian offered to leave, but Hiccup assured him, Dagur was never the most, stable of leaders. He knew that from a young age.

A knock at the front draws their attention. "Hello?" Astrid calls.

"Hey Astrid." Hadrian greets.

"Hello ma' lady." Hiccup welcomes with a kiss on her cheek.

"I brought you guys those Bear Claws you like." She smiles.

"Oh, Bear claws." Hadrian says as he walks over, reaches into the bag and pulls out the sweet tasting delicacy.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup says.

"No problem. Oh and don't forget, we're meeting at the Academy to practice battle positions." She reminds.

"Got it." Then she smiles and pivots on her heels and walks out. "So, Hadrian," Hiccup said changing the subject. "have you thought more about our conversation?"

Hadrian rolls his eyes, "Hiccup, we've had this discussion before."

"And we're having it again." Hiccup chippers as he hops up on the counter next to Hadrian. "Come on Hadrian."

"Hiccup, I don't need a dragon. I'm fine. You don't hear me complaining." Hadrian says as pops the Bear Claw in his mouth and bringing the box to another shelf. He sets it aside and leans against the front of the shop. "Besides, to me, it only seems like another mouth I need to feed. And with _your_ dragon alone making me lose more weight than any diet, I'll be dead in a month."

"Just try and look at the positives." Hiccup wraps an arm around Hadrian's shoulder and leads him outside. "I mean, flying through the sky. The wind in your hair."

"Bugs in my teeth." Hadrian chimes.

Hiccup's lips flatten in a tight line. "The amazing view."

"My possible fear of heights." Hiccup looks to him, eyes wide. "I don't have one I'm just saying it's a possibility."

Hadrian shrugs him off and starts walking home. Hiccup catches up and levels with his walking. "Okay, you like things blunt. How about this, it'll make it easier for you to roam around the island. Faster trips, better at loading haul, gets your chores done faster, help you escape the raging sea of hormones."

Hadrian rolls his eyes.

"Aw come on. Think about it. It's the perfect excuse to get away from the girls." Hiccup persuades. ""Hey Hadrian how're you doing?" "I can't talk now I've got to get home to my dragon, he's every sick."" Hiccup impersonates, drawing a smile from Hadrian.

"First of all, I don't sound like that. And two, why are you even so interested in giving me a dragon anyway?" Hadrian asks.

"Well I figured if I can get my own _father_, to ride a dragon, then I assumed you'd be easier. Believe me, he was the exact same as you." Hiccup says. "And it'll give us something to do."

"Yeah, but still. I just don't think I need a dragon now." Hadrian dismisses. "I'll admit you got me on the escape thing, but I'm fine walking and loading things on my own."

Hiccup catches up to him again, "Look Hadrian, I know you better than you know yourself, so I know you'd love riding a dragon."

"You do not know me better than I know myself." Hadrian retorts.

"I knew you were really good before you did." Hiccup says.

"I knew I was good, I was just trying not to be."

"And I knew that."

"Uh because I gave you hints."

"Mm, no actually I figured it out. In the dream." Hiccup reminds.

"Which irrational because you were in the dreamworld, and had only known me for six hours."

"Which was five hours longer than I needed, to know you were really good inside. I mean no doubt you gave me the scare and stuff, but you were originally part of me. You were good all along, you just fell into the wrong crowd."

Hadrian laughs lightly as she turns and walks on.

"Where you off to?" Hiccup asks.

"I've got to get back. I'm trading some game in the Square later today." Hadrian says pointing a thumb over his shoulder.

Hiccup sighs, admitting defeat. "Alright, but you know where I'll be."

"Noted." Hadrian calls as he continues on.

At the Academy, the teens were working on striking multiple enemies during an attack. While Hiccup and Snotlout and Fishlegs would attack from above, the others would defend off the forward forces. Hiccup performed his barrel roll and blasted three targets in seconds. Fishlegs advanced forward and catapults unleashed a few boulders. Meatlug caught them and spewed them back with a fiery lava coating. Astrid swings her axe at several targets, prying it loose and forward-rolling and throwing it at another.

At the end of the challenge, the boys land their dragons. "Alright, good job everyone." Hiccup says with a clap of his hands.

"Hey everyone I'm walking in!" Grandmamma calls. She walks into the Academy, wearing a new tunic and pants under a wool vest.

Grandmamma is Heather's grandmother who helped Hiccup fight off Hadrian, back when he was enemies with them, and later helped Hiccup discover and harness his abilities as the first male Valkyrie.

Now, she's nosily inserting herself into Hiccup's life more, now that Hadrian's alive and living with him.

"Hey Grandmamma." The kids greet.

"Hello children. Hi Hiccup. The door was open." She points.

"Thanks for the update, so what are you doing now walking towards me?" Hiccup smirks.

"And look at how he talks to me." She snaps back. Kissing his cheek, hiccup notices she's carrying a burlap bag. "Here, I brought you and Hadrian some food."

"Oh good, now we won't have to go hunting." Hiccup remarks sarcastically.

"I'm just trying to keep your painfully thin brother alive."

"I feed him, Grandmamma. And he's not my brother, I've told you this."

"But you two get along so well." She says.

"I know, but to remind you, we're one of the same person. Look I really appreciate the judgmental food buying, I - I do, especially the grain oats, which turn snacking into a painful challenge. But this whole Hadrian things, I'm handling it." Hiccup says as she drop the food back into her bag. "The problem I do have is finding him a dragon."

"Hadrian wants a dragon?" Fishlegs asks a little excited.

"No, but I'm on the verge of convincing him to get one." Hiccup says as he leans against Toothless. "He just won't ride one and I don't know why."

"Don't worry Hiccup," Astrid says. "If you can get your dad to ride a dragon, I'm sure Hadrian's no challenge."

"That's what you think. He's as stubborn as me. He says since he doesn't need one he won't get one." Hiccup says.

"Have you told him the benefits of having a dragon?" asks Grandmamma.

"I tried to tell him, but he won't let it into his thick, stubborn skull."

"Maybe you need to _show_ Hadrian the benefits of having a dragon." Suggests Fishlegs.

Hiccup perks up at the suggestion. "Go on, Fishlegs."

"Remember how you showed Astrid and your father the ride over the island. And then they opened up more to their benefits? Maybe it'll be the same for Hadrian."

"Maybe." Hiccup ponders. Suddenly his head jerks up and he smiles. "Fishlegs, you're a genius!"

"Tell me something I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian prowls on light feet with his bow loaded.

Having spent the better part of his hunting lying inside a hollow space of a tree, sheltered beneath a bush that hugged the base, its branches curving like a bell, leaves brushing the ground, Hadrian managed to shoot a boar. A young one by the size of its tusks.

The boar now tied to a large branch, he comes to an outcropping of rocks near the stream, and walks across the log. The snap of a twig makes him duck. Crouching behind a tree, he peers out as he sees movement in the brush.

Squinting, Hadrian can make out the tan brown of a doe. He quickly snares the boar, pulling it high out of the reach of other predators, masking the dead animal with pine branches.

Drawing up his bow he pulls back the string. The deer's ears twitch and Hadrian ceases his breathing. Its nostrils suddenly flare, and instantly the deer bolts off further into the woods.

Sighing, Hadrian lowers his bow. Picking up some old crust leaves, he grinds them in his hands and the bits fly on the soft kiss of air as it billows through the woods. The leaves felt dry enough that he needs to be more cautious in his walk. There's moisture in the air, no doubt carrying his scent farther, and the bits help show the speed of the wind.

Continuing to follow the deer's trail, he noiselessly runs along the fresh bed of pine needles. Father downstream, a small gathering of trees blocks the view of the Cove.

Hadrian can barely make out the outline of the dear, but he knows it's in there. He picks up a rock and pulls it against the string. The rock flies and slam against a tree, startling the deer to move further along. Keeping on its tail, he corners it at a small hillside. He pulls back the string, and takes aim.

"Hadrian!"

He flinches, looks back for an instant before returning his gaze and letting the arrow fly. The deer had already taken off and the arrow misses zips past it before it runs off. Hadrian scowls and turns around, finding Hiccup landing with Toothless.

"Dammit Hiccup! What the hell?!" he shouts.

Hiccup dismounts from Toothless, a small smile on his face.

"It's not funny." Hadrian says, but he's slightly smiling too. "I almost had that deer."

"Oh like we're that desperate for food. And besides, I thought you said you were trading the game." Hiccup reminds.

"I was, I never said I had already gotten it." Hadrian wises back. He unstrings the arrow and puts it back into the sheath.

"Well nonetheless, we're good on food given that Grandmamma went out and bought us some more food."

"Great." Hadrian sighs. "So, what are you here for?"

"Well, I was talking with the others about your dragon problem . . ."

"And I'm out of here." Hadrian cuts off. He starts to make the trek back to where he hung the boar.

"Hey wait!" Hiccup calls. He follows after Hadrian, Toothless freely exploring the woods while managing to keep up with the two boys. "Come on, just, listen."

"I _have_ been listening. Clearly you haven't."

"Hadrian." Hiccup nags.

Hadrian looks to Hiccup, and Hiccup pouts his lip. Hadrian looks away, groaning in annoyance. "Alright."

Hiccup smiles.

"So what is it?" Hadrian asks. Slinging the bow across his back.

"You want to go for a ride?" Hiccup asks, and gesturing to Toothless, who crouches low, waiting for them to mount.

Hadrian gives them a look of bewilderment. "Okay, I'll admit that was unexpected."

"Just one ride, I want to show you something." Hiccup says.

"This is getting weird. . ." says Hadrian.

"Just, trust me."

"Hiccup I can't, I have to deliver this boar to local butcher." Hadrian dismisses as he cuts down the boar.

"Well we'll drop it off on the way. Come on." Hiccup helps hog tie the boar and Toothless carries it while Hadrian sits behind Hiccup. "Ready?" asks Hiccup.

"As I'll ever be."

They fly off in a swoop of air, disappearing into the clouds instantly. With their backs facing each other, Hadrian rests his elbows on his knees. Peering over the sides of Toothless as his wings flap. They fly past the forest in minutes, of what would've been a two hour walk back to the village. As they dive near the Plaza, Toothless drops off the boar and Hadrian was about to dismount. But Hiccup grabs his wrist and tugs him closer.

"Nope, not yet." Hiccup says as he steers Toothless wide.

"Wait, where are we going?" Hadrian asks.

"Just wait." Hiccup leaves.

Hadrian looks ahead of Hiccup and sees the sky of twilight. The pink and purple sky against the sea stacks, the water glistening with twinkles of gold and orange. Hadrian quietly gasps and looks over the right wing. The houses of the villages fade off as the trees of the forest come into view. A Typhoomerang burn mark overgrown with flowers of periwinkle pinks, blues and purples. The land then dips down into the Cove.

"Wow." Hadrian breathes.

"Heh, heh?" Hiccup sounds.

Hadrian chuckles. "Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool."

"See, and if you had a dragon, imagine you get this view every day. Not to mention how much more, fun it'll be in battle."

"Battle?"

"Yeah, you've seen us use the dragons before. And how we always win." Hiccup boasts.

"That is true." Hadrian agrees.

"So?"

There's a moment of quiet before Hadrian talks. "Well I guess I can't avoid the inevitable. I'm willing to consider it, _if_ you find a dragon for me."

"Well, how about we drop by the Academy later and you can see what we have." Hiccup suggests.

"Yeah, sure. What've I got to lose?" Hadrian finally submits.

Back at the Academy, everyone lines up their dragons as Hiccup and Hadrian land. Stoick has also brought Thornado for the inspection. Lining up along the walls of the arena, Hadrian and Hiccup dismount Toothless. Hadrian leaves his weapons strapped to Toothless' saddle.

"Welcome gentlemen. Here you will find the best of the dragons Berk has to offer." Gobber gestures guiding Hiccup and Hadrian along the line.

Fishlegs and Meatlug are up first.

"Hello gentlemen." Fishlegs formally greets. "Allow me to introduce, the Gronckle. 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan. Very loyal, affectionate and caring. In battle, their tales can be used as a bludgeon, their skin thick and impenetrable."

Hadrian goes up and pets Meatlug's snout. She purrs and licks Hadrian's cheek. He chuckles and pats her jaw. "She's so cute."

"Oh yes. The motherly nature in them makes them more protective and even a possible _family_ pet. Great around children." Fishlegs persuades.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Hadrian says.

They move along to Astrid and her Stormfly.

"Just because they're beautiful doesn't mean you should underestimate her. She's fast and dangerous, and relies on a keen sense of smell and hearing." Astrid informs. "The tail of the Nadder can be whipped around, releasing a volley of giant spikes that can penetrate trees, walls, and enemies. They have a generous does of vanity, and spend a lot of time preening."

"I'd rather have a dragon that likes to fight instead of worrying about its looks." Hadrian says.

"Well then I have a dragon for you!" Snotlout swings over, wrapping an arm around Hadrian's shoulders. "Right this way my good fellow!"

Hadrian snatches his hand, crush his fingers in his own, and spins until Snotlout's arm is pinned behind his back. Snotlout releases a high-pitched squeal.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Snotlout squeaks in response and when Hadrian releases his hand, he steps back but watches as Hadrian approaches Hookfang.

"So, Fishlegs," Hadrian calls. "What can you tell me about this dragon?"

Hookfang grunts as Hadrian scratches his chin.

"Well, the Monstrous Nightmare is 69 feet long with a 62 foot wingspan. They have the ability to ignite themselves with their fire."

"Impressive." Hadrian says, a smile on his face, seeming as if he's already made his decision.

But at the sight of a blue butterfly, Hookfang's eyes widen and he bolts off in the blink of an eye. Hadrian covers his face as a gust of wind is left behind from Hookfang.

"Hookfang! Hookfang!" Snotlout calls. But the Nightmare has already taken off.

"Or not."

As they near the twins and their Zippleback, they merely blow and spark at one another. Hadrian squints on eye shut while Hiccup covers his face from the explosion.

"And moving along." Hiccup ushers Hadrian over to Stoick and Thornado.

"So, what's there to learn about this big guy?" Hadrian says as he strokes Thorndao's snout.

Fishlegs walks up. "These dragons have stubby legs and long, skinny tails. When they open their enormous mouths, they show a series of teeth inside. Their wings are large triangles. The name comes from its main mode of attack/defense. Instead of breathing fire, the Thunderdrum produces a strong concussive sound that can kill a human at close range. The blast is so powerful that the creature is said to "get its power from Thor himself.""

"But, speaking from experience, they can be very stubborn." Stoick chimes.

"Can't imagine where he gets that from." Hiccup whispers to Hadrian.

"Not bad, but I'm not the most patient guy. And I wouldn't want to risk losing it with this dragon." Hadrian declines.

"You seem pretty patient." Astrid says.

"But if Stoick, is saying it's stubborn, I don't think I have the, capability to train it." Hadrian says. He turns to Hiccup. "I don't think any of these dragons really suit me. As expected."

"Well don't worry Hadrian, if there isn't one here, we'll find one either on Dragon Island or here on Berk." Hiccup says.

"Thanks Hiccup, but in the meantime I'm just going to head to the woods." Hadrian says. "Thanks."

With that, Hadrian presses on through the gates.

Hiccup sighs. "Hey, you tried son." Stoick says.

Hadrian returns to the woods, but makes no attempt at hunting. Instead, he simply gathers up some berries and navigates towards the Cove where he rests along a broken tree that had fallen years ago. Leaning back, Hadrian shuts his eyes and, releasing a sigh, rested the back of his head absent the toppled tree. Propping one foot against a rock, Hadrian stares at the sky, sighing. The clouds slowly roll over the Cove, night reclaiming the sky as it bleeds dark blue. Disappointment poisoning his veins.

"Well, I guess if I can't find one, who needs one?" he speaks to himself. "Maybe I should've just said yes to the Nightmare."

The disappointment mixes with fatigue as Hadrian's eyes began to feel heavy. Resting them, he shuts them, blocking out the distant glow of three early night stars.

A cool breeze brushes his hair. Hadrian's eyes flutter open. He rubs one eye with the back of his hand. He turns to see a sliver of the moon's reflection on the surface of the water. It was set in the west, so it must already be dawn. The dawn of a new day.

But that's impossible, he only shut his eyes for a moment. Great. Now he had to rush back home before Hiccup has an anxiety attack.

Pushing to his feet, Hadrian makes a quick pace as he headed home. Climbing out of the Cove with ease, he starts to do a steady jog back to the village. Rows of trees pass him by, the overall nightly noises slowly trading off with the early rising animals.

Hadrian was approaching a bundle of bushes when a pack of Terrors zoom out from the greens. Hadrian screams, and his feet instinctively skit to a stop, resulting in him slamming onto his back. He curls up and covers his head as they fly over, screeching and hissing.

"What the hell?" Hadrian whispers once the last stragglers fly over.

Propping on his hands he scans around, then stands. A grunt draws his attention and his heart stops. Hadrian swallows thickly as he slowly turns his head.

He comes to find a wolf, mere yards from where he's standing. Its merciless gold eyes fixated on him.

Hadrian's breathing slows, but his heart triples in speed.

The wolf snarls, foam sliding along the gums of its mouth. Hadrian slowly reaches his hand down and pulls out his knife from his boot that stops just below the knee. He flips the blade out and huffs. The wolf's ear draw back and distant howling prickles Hadrian's skin with goosebumps.

He slowly starts to walk backwards, and breaks his gaze to check his perimeter. When he looks back, the wolf is right in front of him. It latches onto his ankle and yanks, causing Hadrian's back to slap the ground. He screams as he feels the teeth puncture his skin.

"Get . . . Off!" he yells, twisting at the waist, sending a fierce kick into the wolf's side.

It whimpers and releases him. Hadrian scrambles to his feet, and as he starts to run, he nearly collapses from the weight on his foot. He regains himself and pushes despite the pain. His breathing quickens as the snarls encircle him. His knife clutched tight in his hand, he keeps running, catching the flash movements of shadows. The sunlight trying to leak through the trees and illuminate his opponents.

Suddenly, Hadrian drops and rolls down a hill. Crashing into a field of wild flowers, Hadrian can feel small thorns pinch his skin. He props himself on his elbows and holds his head. A cool sensation on his cheek alerts him he might be cut. He reaches a hand up and brushes his cheekbone. His fingers come back smeared with crimson. His empty hand makes him realize his knife was gone. His eyes shoot open and he desperately looks for his knife.

"Come on, come on!" he pleas, and then he looks up.

Instantly the world faded, and the fear the gripped him melted away like ice.

There two yards away, covered in thick interlocking, glistening black scales and red stripes trail along its torso.

A Skrill.

Every instinct screams to run, but Hadrian can't look away. This incredible creature has large wings, a spiked back and tail. The spikes on the Skrill's back and tail are sharp enough to cut with the slightest abrasion, and it seems like an excellent flyer. It also appears to have shark-like gills on its neck.

It looks to him, the dragon's eyes a harsh shade of crimson. But blood isn't the first thing that comes to Hadrian's mind. But a shiny ruby gemstone. The tightening around his mouth makes Hadrian realize he's smiling.

The creature blinks and suddenly snarls. It raises its wings and roars. It charges for him but before Hadrian had time to react, it zooms past him. Hadrian follows it and sees it confronting the pack of wolves. The wolves snarl and growl, the dragon roars and flaps its wings, teeth bared in hatred.

Then the wolves step back and run off.

"You scared them off." Hadrian mumbles.

The dragon spreads its wings and literally leaps off the ground into the air. It glides towards the horizon and Hadrian has to cover his eyes from the early morning glare. When he sees the silhouette disappear, Hadrian smiles and takes off running back to the village.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Hey guys, any possible, better names you guys can think of for Hadrian's dragon, let me know. I know it seems pretty vague for now, so give me some better suggestions! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Xxx~**

* * *

Hadrian runs through the trees as the lights of the village come into sights. The sun was up, by now it was probably eight o'clock in the morning. Hiccup and Stoick have probably already eaten breakfast, and if memory serves, Hiccup was at the Academy with the dragons practicing defenses against Outcast/Beserker attacks.

The quickest way would be to sneak through Silence Sffin's sheep yard. The man so old he has hair growing out of the sores on his liver spots. And one can bet he doesn't like people wrestling sheep from his farm.

Vaulting over the wooden bars of the fence, Hadrian tries to move swiftly while trying not to alert the sheep. He makes it to the other end and flattens on his belly to slide underneath. From there it's a straight shot for him to the Academy.

Hiccup had the dragons start at a single defense or attack weapon the Beserkers will use, each team gets a certain amount of time to dodge, attack or deactivate it. Then they circuit over to the next weapon.

"Okay everybody, switch to your next-"

Suddenly a sound of multiple giggling catches their attention. Hiccup looks up and sees a gathering of girls sitting and watching on the outer rims of the arena. They converse and talk normal while giving occasional glances at the teens.

Snotlout snorts. "Ladies," he walks towards them with a smirk on his face "ladies, I appreciate the company, but I need the silence to focus on my training. But I can assure you there will plenty of Snotlout to go around."

The girls looks to him and giggle at him.

"There not here for you, you Muttonhead, they're here for Hadrian." Astrid spits.

Hiccup rolls his eyes and approaches the girls. "Girls, girls I'm sorry but, Hadrian's not here to day."

They awe in sync.

"Is he coming later?" A curly-haired brunette asks.

"Uh, that's hard to say but-"

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup sighs and drops his last saying. "Nevermind."

"Hiccup!" Hadrian calls as he approaches the arena. The girls perk up and squeal as Hadrian slides down the ramp lading into the arena, nearly tripping as he stops. "Hiccup, you will not believe what I just saw. I was hunting, when this pack of wolves came out and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Hadrian slow down." Hiccup calms as the words spill from Hadrian's mouth like a waterfall. "What, what is this on your face? You've got blood all over you." Hiccup says as he tries to inspect Hadrian's cheek.

"Hiccup, I'm fine, but you won't believe this." Hadrian tries to say as Fishlegs brings over a wet rag. Hiccup then pulls up a stool and tells Hadrian to sit.

"Just hold on, let me help you with this." Hadrian sighs, sits and allows himself to be inspected and treated. Giving him a chance to organize his thoughts.

"So what happened?" Astrid asks.

"This rabid pack of wolves attacked me. They were foaming at the mouth."

"That's a sign of rabbis." Hiccup concludes. "We need to do something before they ever decide to bite a dragon."

As Hiccup dabs his cheek, Hadrian finally says. "And, on top of that, I saw a Skrill."

Hiccup goes rigid, but a look of shock and surprise chisel his features. "A what?"

"A Skrill, I swear it was right there in front of me." Hadrian says.

"What did it look like?" Fishlegs asks.

"It was big, and black, with red stripes along its torso."

"Sounds amazing!" Fishlegs jitters with excitement.

"Where did you see it, Hadrian?" Stoick asks as he approaches the two.

"Uh, I don't remember where I saw it but it was there."

"Did you see a rainbow chicken too?" Snotlout sasses.

"Somebody ask you opinion?" Hadrian bites back. He looks to Hadrian. "Hiccup I saw it. I swear."

"I believe you." Hiccup replies. He smiles and continues to clean Hadrian's cheek.

"Yeah well, you probably won't believe this but, I think I found my dragon." Hadrian says. Hiccup immediately stops. He looks Hadrian in the eyes with a look that tells Hadrian he thinks he's crazy. Nevertheless, Hadrian goes on. "I want to bring it in."

Hiccup's mouth is slightly agape as Hadrian watches the words squeeze into his head. His mouth then shuts and he blinks. "Uh, I don't know about that, Hadrian."

"But those wolves could take down a dragon." Hadrian counters.

"Hadrian. . ." Hiccup starts.

"Please Hiccup. You're the one who wanted me to find my own dragon. And I think this is the one." Hadrian looks to him. "I can probably find him again."

Hiccup ponders, looking to Stoick and the others. Turning back to Hadrian he sighs. "It won't be easy, Hadrian. We've tried to train a Skrill in the past, things weren't to promising."

"I at least want to try." Hadrian retorts.

"Well, this dragon must be worth checking out if it got you suddenly so interested." Hiccup smirks.

"Boys," Stoick suddenly intervenes. "not so fast." Hadrian rises up from his seat, Hiccup tossing aside the rag. "Now Hadrian, I know what it's like to have that feeling when you know you've found a dragon, but as Hiccup said, we've dealt with Skrill's in the past, they bring nothing but trouble."

"Everyone used to say the same about me." Hadrian quickly projects.

"I don't want you boys bringing that thing in so soon." Stoick declares.

"Dad come on, we brought Thornado in after the first beat down you gave him"

"That's different."

"I fail to see the difference." Hiccup snaps back.

"Thornado proved his heart true when we found him defending a friend. A Skrill has only shown its wildness."

"Every dragon is wild, Stoick." Hadrian interjects. "Some would argue they're independent."

"I will not have the beast ravaging my village, until I know that it's at _least_ worth training." Stoick finalizes.

Hadrian huffs in aggravation. Hiccup steps in. "How about this, Hadrian and I will go tomorrow, try and find it and check it out."

Stoick looks to Hiccup, the starkness of his eyes soften. "Alright. You both can go an inspect it. Hadrian, if Hiccup doesn't trust it, no going out on your own. Understand?"

Hadrian sighs. "Yes sir."

"Alright. I assume that concludes our training." Stoick says.

Hiccup nods. "Class dismissed."

Later that day, Hadrian went to Heather's cabin for a haircut.

Her home now has that feeling of being blended in, officially part of the village instead of that feeling of having new neighbors. Along the side of her house she had a lovely yard with several of her mother's flower and vegetable beds. The wild spring flowers already in bloom.

After tossing aside his dirt-stained clothes, Hadrian sits on an old stool in the grass, wearing a bucket of water beside them as Heather snips his hair free of small flower buds and those pesky burr seeds.

"A trim." He states. "That's it."

"Come on Hadrian, just a few inches for the summer." Heather complains.

"No."

"Would you stop it? I get better reasoned arguments from the chickens." He says.

"Too short of hair and I look like a coconut head."

"No, that would be impossible. You're the charm of the town." She states. "Every girl practically breaking down your door just to be in the same room with you."

Hadrian sighs and rolls his eyes.

"So, this brings up an interesting point, how's your hunt for that special someone? How do the village girls look to you?" She smiles.

"Shallow, vain." Heather laughs. "What else." Hadrian mocks.

"Since when?"

"Since Smashley. Or was it Orchid, I've lost track."

"Well you never know what'll happen." Heather softly says. "People can surprise you."

Hadrian was about to reply, when suddenly Heather dumps the bucket of water atop his head.

"Hey!" he screams, laughing.

Heather laughs and squeals as Hadrian gets up and chases her around the yard. They break off into the Square as Hadrian calls claiming she's going to get it. As they pass Gobber's shop, Hadrian snatches her by the waist, her back to his chest. She giggles and they yelps as Hadrian hefts her over his shoulder. The laughs but smacks his muscled back to put her down. Laughing, Hadrian carries her all the way back to the yard.

Thanks to Heather's strangely calming haircut, Hadrian and Hiccup took off on Toothless towards the woods to look for the Skrill. They land by the Cove where Hadrian last remembers, and lets him navigate from there. They trek up hills and down into a valley. The entire trip already consuming nearly two hours.

As Hadrian comes staggering up a steep hill, he just about peeked over the top when he froze. He digs his fingers into the dirt.

"Hiccup," he whispers. "Hiccup."

Hiccup looks up and Hadrian signals him to come up and move slow. Hiccup climbs up the hill and levels with Hadrian, making sure to stay low.

"Look," Hadrian points. "there he is."

The Skrill lifts its head shaking it slightly as flies buzz around its head. The wild flowers surround it and the sunlight casting a glorious shine along its red and black scales.

"Oh my gods." Hiccup whispers.

"Isn't he fantastic?"

"He's even more beautiful than you said." Hiccup agrees. "But I don't know Hadrian, this one looks pretty wild."

"I've looked into its eyes Hiccup, there's spirit under the wildness. Not viciousness. I know I can tame him." Hadrian assures.

Hadrian then climbs over the hilltop and starts to sled down. "Hadrian no!" Hiccup hisses.

But he was already at the bottom and trotting towards the Skrill. The dragon raises its head and makes eye contact with Hadrian. Hadrian steadies himself as he approaches.

"Hey there boy. Remember me?" he softly speaks. The dragon snorts and shifts. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Hadrian takes cautious steps closer. The dragon suddenly does a guttural growl and Hadrian stops. It roars and Toothless perks his head over the hill. The Skrill raises its wings and hisses.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup calls.

"It's okay." Hadrian says.

The Skrill slams the ground with his wings and roars, he crawls toward Hadrian.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup calls as he swoops in on Toothless. He reaches out a hand and Hadrian snatches it. Using his momentum, Hadrian swings up in Toothless. "Okay, that went well."

"Not a bad ice breaker." Says Hadrian.

"I don't know, he seems not too social." Hiccup says.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts." Hiccup's quiet. "You went through all that convincing just to turn your back on me?!"

"I never said that." Hiccup retaliates.

"Then what is it?"

"I just . . . don't want you to get hurt."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Hadrian I'm not. I don't want you to dive in head first into this. Just take baby steps. I know you're excited, but just promise me, you'll take it slow, and be _patient_."

Hadrian scoffs at the word, knowing Hiccup's using it against him, but he subsides. "Fine, that's fair enough."

"Good. Now let's get back. We'll come back later for more inspections." Hiccup says as they head back to the village. Hadrian looks back as he watches the field disappear from view.

As the day carried on, around noon Hadrian was given a break from working in Gobber's shop. Hadrian sneaks out towards the back where he packed Hiccup's satchel with a thick rope he braided from smaller ropes to capture the Skrill. He managed to make a new knife from the Gronckle Iron.

He jogs off to the Academy again and creeps down through the gateway. Peering inside, he spots Hiccup and Toothless learning how to disable dragon traps.

Only after Hiccup and Toothless disable a snapper trap does Hadrian whisper. "Psst, Hookfang."

The Nightmare's ears twitch and he turns his head. Hadrian motions his hand for him to come over. Hookfang looks then back at Snotlout, who just got him trapped in a netter trap.

"Hookfang, you gonna get me out of this?" he asks.

Hadrian chuckles as Hookfang comes over. Slipping under his shadow the two walk out of the arena. Behind him, Hadrian can hear, "Anytime."

Hadrian mounts the Nightmare's neck and grasps his horns. "Alright big fellow. Let's go get my dragon."

Astrid turns around as Hiccup helps disable the net trap. She manages to catch Hadrian and Hookfang, just as they take off. "What is he thinking?" she mumbles to herself.

Hookfang flies back over to the woods near the valley Hadrian last saw the Skrill. Good thing Hadrian actually decided to pay attention that one time when Hiccup was lecturing him on how to ride each different available species of dragon. It actually paid off.

Landing just past the treeline, Hookfang and Hadrian wander for at least forty minutes until Hadrian finds the dragon laying in a bed of wild petunias.

"There he is." He whispers.

As the dragon looks in their direction, Hookfang breaks out in a snarl.

"Whoa, whoa. Down boy." Hadrian eases. The Skrill roars and takes off in flight. Hadrian and Hookfang follow. "Come on let's get him!"

They fly off after the Skrill, Hookfang catching up after a few flaps of his wings. The Skrill roars and a ripple of electricity across its body, but there's not thunderclouds here. Hookfang roars as they come in close. The Skrill electrifies itself again and Hookfang jerks back.

"Whoa, easy boy. He can't shoot at us without risking losing his fire. We've got him."

The Skrill roars and takes a sudden tight turn. Hadrian follows and tries to swing the rope. "Come on Hookfang, get me in close."

The Nightmare descends and fires at the Skrill. The dragon swerves out of the way and sharply turns up high. Suddenly it wraps itself in its wings and dives down spinning.

"Hookfang move!" Hadrian yells, and the dragon jerks to the right, nearly knocking Hadrian off. He manages to grip one of Hookfang's horn and pull himself up.

The Skrill roars and suddenly shoots at them. Hadrian yanks on Hookfang's horns and they flip backward. Returning fire, Hadrian pulls out the rope and begins to swing it in a circle to make the opening bigger. The Skrill takes off and they chase it to the sea stacks.

Hadrian pulls out a homemade smoke bomb from the Zippleback gas of Barf and loads it in his bow. Shooting the arrow, it hits the dragon and bursts in a cloud of green gas. Hadrian then swoops into the cloud and follows the shadow. He stands on Hookfang's neck, steading himself and leaps off, roping it around the Skrill's neck.

The dragon roars in anger, hissing and whipping its head back and forth. Hadrian's dangling and swinging left and right until he yanks down and wraps his legs around Hookfang's neck. The Skrill yowls in irritation.

"Come on big boy, work with me." Hadrian mumbles to the Skrill.

Then, Hadrian's yanked off and the Skrill flies off. Hookfang follows, roaring and breathing his fire to try and knock down the dragon. Hadrian's eye widen as the village comes into sight.

"Oh no."

In the Square, the dragons were all lining up outside of Gobber's shop for a dental checkup. The riders all conversing while the twins try and sneak a couple apples from a wheelbarrow. Silence Sfinn herding his sheep along the side of the road.

"Hey, anybody see Hookfang?" Snotlout asks.

"Not since he ditched you in that trap." Astrid smiles.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Very funny. I like funny girls." He retorts, waggling his eyebrows.

Astrid rolls her eyes as Hiccup chuckles. Hiccup looks over and sees Toothless' ears twitch. The Night Fury suddenly snarls a looks around.

"Something's wrong." Hiccup says and Astrid looks to Stormfly.

She's nervously alternating padding the ground with her feet, her tail spikes prickling. "What could it be?"

"Maybe they're just nervous about their checkup, I know Meatlug is, last time we were here, she had a cavity." The Gronckle belches. "Shhh, it's okay Meatlug. You're okay." Fishlegs says.

Hiccup strokes Toothless who continues to stare off in one direction. "What is it bud?" Toothless squints and coos.

Hadrian climbs up the rope and bangs into the side of a thin mountain as they near the village. He looks down and sees Hookfang flying below, he looks up and coos. Looking ahead, Grandmamma's cabin and mountain come into view. Hadrian fumbles for his knife and starts to saw at the rope.

The Skrill grimaces and snap dives towards the water. Hadrian gasps and holds his breath, still trying to saw through the thick layers. Surfacing again, but not stopping, he gulps down air and coughs up water.

He looks up to the Skrill and it looks at him, then electrifies himself. It travels down the moisten rope and Hadrian screeches as he feels his very tissues jolt at the sensation. He bites the inside of his lip, so hard he soon tastes blood. His hands still sawing, they suddenly spasm and it falls. Hookfang fires at the Skirll and it stops to block the attack. Hadrian in that second snaps the rope with his hands and falls.

Hookfang manages to catch Hadrian on his neck, the boy a little stunned. Hadrian forces himself to push up and find the Skrill. It's direction still near the village. "No." he whispers.

Back in the Square, Gobber was just about to call toothless, when some villager shouts. "Skrill!"

Shouts of fear and terror ring through the Square as the dragon roars and swoops in. the dragons and villagers scatter as it glides over the houses.

Gobber looks to the dragon. "Odin's beard."

"Let it through!" Hiccup shouts. His eyes snap when he sees a thick rope encircling it's neck.

The dragon roars and spots the sheep. They start to run and Silence Sfinn readies a spear, but the Skrill strikes and the bolt travels up his weapon, shocking him. He drops with charred marks on his arms.

"Sffin!" Hiccup calls.

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls, now mounted on Stormfly. "He's taking the herd!"

Hiccup looks ahead and sees the shadow of the Skrill keeping the sheep in and line and guiding it out near the village border. Hiccup mounts on Toothless and they barrel after it. "Let's move!"

"Uh, hello? I have no dragon!" Snotlout yells.

Leaving him behind, Fishlegs, Hiccup and Astrid go after the Skirll. Snatching a rope from Gobber's shop, they follow the Skirll near a yak farm.

"We can't let it take the yaks!" Hiccup yells. "Astrid!"

"On it!" she swoops down and fires at the Skrill, making swerve to the side and scattering the sheep.

Hiccup readies the rope and draws Toothless in close. Toothless roars and fires a plasma blast. The shot lands true and fumbles the Skrill. It roars and hisses. Hovering, the two dragons sneer. Hiccup readies the rope and just as the Skrill was about to strike, a deafening barrel of sound knocks it low.

"Dad!" Hiccup calls in joy.

"Let's give this boy a welcoming, eh?" Thornado bellows again and the Skrill it pounded to the ground.

Hiccup swoops down and lassos the dragon. Still mounted to Toothless, his father helps tug at the ropes as the dragon ascends again. They keep it hovering as Fishlegs follows them, herding the sheep back to town. The Skrill roars and yowls in hatred. Astrid comes in and dismounts as Gobber exits the shop, the villagers and dragons herded out.

Hiccup and Toothless land in the center of the Square, separate ends of the ropes with Stoick and him. "Gobber, help us get ahold of this thing!" Stoick orders.

"Snotlout, help Fishlegs with the herd." Hiccup adds.

He releases his line to Gobber and dismounts, Toothless coos and Hiccup looks to see Hadrian riding Hookfang.

"Hadrian!" He call. Everyone's heads turn to him.

"Hookfang?!" Snotlout says, even aggravated.

Hadrian lands and dismounts, jogging over to the Skrill, but he stumbles and hiccup manages to catch him before plowing to the ground. "Easy, easy." Hiccup says.

Hadrian's eyes keep to the Skrill, and Hiccup keeps him steady. Hiccup swallows thickly when he sees small thin billows of steam streaming form his arms, as if he was leaking, losing air like a balloon.

"Hadrian." Hiccup says, and he looks to him. "Are you okay?" He asks.

Hadrian nods and helps Hiccup look for any overall injury. But they both go rigid as a large shadow falls over them. Stoick hovers over them, anger fixed in his eyes, causing them to burn an unnaturally bright, like two supernovas ready to explode. He doesn't say anything, waiting for Hadrian to talk first.

Hadrian swallows, pushing off of Hiccup to stand on his own, then speaks. "I didn't want to wolves to get my dragon."

"You're dragon." Stoick repeats, nearly mocking Hadrian checking to see if he heard him right. His mouth trying to keep from screaming. "That animal doesn't belong to you or anyone else h. I can see what it did to you and frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"What are you going to do with him?" Hadrian asks.

"I don't have to do a damn thing with the psycho dragon. Not worth the price of a herd of sheep."

Stoick then turns away and as Gobber hands him the ropes, he leans in and says. "Isn't that dragon the symbol of the Beserkers?"

Stoick doesn't answer, knowing the boys overheard him. "Let's get in into a cage!"

Hiccup turns to Hadrian, his head down, hair covering his eyes. "Hey, it'll be okay, Hadrian." Hiccup says. Hadrian keeps his head down.

Heather had just put away the ropes and small weapons when she sees the dragons coming in. "Welcome home." She teases. After the twins enter the arena, Astrid follows behind. "Hey Astrid, where're Hiccup and Stoick at?"

"Don't ask." She replies.

"Something Hadrian did?"

"You guessed it."

Snotlout and Fishlegs enter as Astrid dismounts. "So, how bad?" Heather asks. "Give me a category."

Astrid huffs. "I don't think he made a category for this one." He whispers.

"Open the cage!" Stoick shouts as he and Hiccup, Hadrian riding behind Hiccup, enter with the Skrill.

Gobber opens the cage at the very back of the arena. The Skrill dragon still screaming and bucking as he drags it along. "Ah, come on! Hold still! Come on."

As he leads him in through the arena to the cage, the dragon roars.

"He's scared to go through." Gobber says. He ushers him in, the dragon hissing.

Hiccup and Toothless walk up, Hadrian hopping off and running to the cage. "That's the wild Skrill! Isn't he amazing?"

"Well, he's something, that's for sure." Astrid says.

Stoick hurries out of the cage as Gobber pries the lever for the cage doors. "That's a dangerous animal."

"He's just scared." Hadrian defends. But he's not hiding the smile on his face.

Hiccup walks up. "I'd say he's about two years old."

"Yeah, two year of wild." Fishlegs adds. "And I'll bet most of it alone."

"He'll calm down. Once we start training him." Hiccup looks to him with a 'What are you thinking?' look.

"No one's riding that crazy thing." Stoick states. "I'm contacting the Beserkers after dinner."

"What? What for?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well now that we have a Skrill, it is possible we could trade it to the Beserkers for their allegiance." Gobber explains.

"No!" Hadrian argues. "I can ride him."

"No you can't! And you won't!" Stoick asserted. "I won't tolerate it, Hadrian. Not after that stunt you pulled today. If you're going to live under _my_ roof, you follow _my_ rules!"

Hadrian roll his eyes and presses his lips into a tight line.

"Look at me!" Stoick barks. Hadrian stares him down, defiance burning through his eyes; making his emerald gaze sharp. "No one, goes in there without my permission."

Then he tugs at Thornado's rope harness and he flies out of the arena.

Hadrian turns back to the Skrill, banging and thrashing inside the cage. He constantly paces around, roaring and hissing, snarling and clawing.

"Calm down, Lightning." Hiccup hears him whisper.

He snaps his head to looks at him. "You named him?"

"Lightning." Hadrian repeats, looking to Hiccup. Hiccup sighs and drops his head on his forearms.

At dinner, the dragon's roaring could be heard all throughout the village. The table however inside the house was dead silent. Making his roars more concentrated. The silence mimicked a turkey on Snoggletog. So absolute and thick, stuffed with so many emotions and issues it overflowed at the seams. Hadrian sighs as he hears the dragon bellows out a long agonizing howl.

Toothless wined and nibbled on his fish. Gobber had joined them for supper, but not even he was swilling to break the eerie silence. One wrong word and the entire roof of the house would blow to bits. Hadrian looked around the table, avoiding Stock, but mentally pleading with Hiccup to help him revise Stoick's already made decision.

"How much is a dragon worth, Gobber?" Stoick finally asks.

"Anybody want this last bowl of mutton?" Gobber asks.

"Gobber."

"Well it depends on your target market." He replies. "The blackmarket's really got a price no wild dragons."

Hiccup and Hadrian perk their eyes up at them.

"I feel we can either trade with the Beserkers for a price, or for their allegiance."

"What about both?" Gobber amuses. No one laughs.

"Now that Dagur's in command of both fleets, the risk of going to war is even higher." Stoick analyzes.

"Who's to say he won't use the dragon against us if we give it to him?" Hiccup jumps in. "Dagur's past regular-ass crazy, now he's crazy-as crazy. This whole thing can be huge waste of time."

Hadrian's body vibrates, tension coiling within him until he has to clamp his jaw tight to keep from shouting.

"Dagur's a danger we know that," Gobber starts.

"And with a Skrill, and the fleets, he'll devour Berk" Hiccup finishes.

"Hiccup, you never know what could happen, people can surprise you." Stoick repeats Heather's words, and anger hums beneath Hadrian's skin.

"We've already seen another Skrill, to which we froze in ice. Why not trade Hadrian that one?" Hiccup suggests. "He can, slightly provoke it."

"We're actually hoping Hadrian's can barbeque him instead." Gobber lamely whispers.

"Don't call the Beserkers!" Hadrian roars.

Stoick looks to him, the hope in Hadrian's eyes slowly turned to pleading. "I think I'll have bowl of mutton."

The pleading and hope finally subsided behind a cold wall of anger. Hadrian jumps to his feet, slamming back his chair to crash to the floor. Leaving the three in silence as he stomped his way to his room, his anger blazing.

It wasn't until darkness had stolen over the island that Hadrian heard footsteps up the stairs.

He was perched on the ledge of the skylight above Hiccup's bed. One foot on Hiccup's headboard, the other propped on the ledge, resting his elbow as he gazed out into the village. The village houses emanating a warm glow from the windows.

"Hey you." Hiccup purrs.

Hadrian looks down and finds him carrying a plate with a slice of blueberry pie. Hiccup smiles and lifts it slightly offering it to him. When Hadrian looks back out, Hiccup sighs and places it on the nightstand at his bedside.

Looking back, Hiccup has a sudden flashback to when Hadrian first appeared to him on that same ledge. Wearing all black and chains. A whole piece of his face missing, only bound together by infinite blackness. His eyes the cold shade of jade.

Now he's dressed in a simple night tunic and pants.

It seems so long ago. So much change.

"I don't care what he says." Hadrian speaks. "He's my dragon."

"Just calm down and give me a chance to talk to him." Hiccup says. Hadrian hops down from the ledge and strode over to the chair at Hiccup's desk.

"He doesn't listen when he's this mad."

Hiccup sits across from him, leaning on the edge of the bed. "You know what they say, anger is just fear on the way out."

"Nice try." Hadrian huffs. "He's not afraid of anything."

Hiccup gives a smirk. "I don't know, you sure scared the heck out of him today." Hiccup goes and gently smacks Hadrian's head. The two share a laugh while Toothless purrs against Hiccup's side.

"Listen, when I was three, we went fishing near a harsh riverbed. He found me walking across an unstable log. I slipped so many times, I could've fallen in, and I was laughing."

Hadrian chuckles and smiles.

Hiccup's voice dims down like the flicker of a candle. "I don't remember that, but he does. Parents have this kind of, selective memory. Sometimes I think he can't remember what he did yesterday, and then I swear he can remember every injury, every close call, and every, other injury that could've killed his son."

Hadrian softens his anger, resting his chin on his forearms crossed on the chair.

"Just try to understand, what it feels like to be responsible for something you love so much." Toothless purrs against Hiccups hand and he scratches the Night Fury's chin.

The corner of Hadrian's mouth perks into a smile. Then he gets up from the chair. "I'm going to get to bed. Goodnight." He says.

"Goodnight Hadrian."


	4. Chapter 4

"Give him the dragon." Hiccup demands.

He found his father sitting at the table with several papers scattered all around it, a fire crackling on the hearth.

"No." Stoick replies. Snapping the paper in his hand for emphasis.

"Come on, Dad. Training his own dragon will make him responsible or something, and he'll, he'll feel proud of himself." Hiccup says.

Stoick sighs. "Here it comes. All your psycho babble. This isn't about psychology, this is about discipline. And I'm not going t reward bad behavior."

"That sure sounds like psychology to me." Hiccup says.

"No, dragon."

Meanwhile, little did the two know that Hadrian had snuck out of the house through the skylight of Hiccup's room.

He now stands in the arena, in front of the massive cage where the Skrill continues to thrash and roar. A wicker basket on his back. The dragon continually pacing back and forth only to find each and every aspect of whatever plan he has to be vanquished.

For a while, Hadrian just stands and stares at the dragon. Then he takes cautious steps forward until he's standing directly in front of the cage. Arms folded, the Skill only stares at him momentarily, then he sneers and goes back to thrashing at the rock at the back of the cage.

Hadrian snarls I return, slaps the wicker basket to the ground and kicks it over. Piles upon piles of sheep meet spill over along with some fresh fish he traded with Bucket and Mulch. The dragon licks his lips and Hadrian walks away. He hears the dragon shift to the front of the cage, but stops when he hears a slight bang against the door.

Turning back, his heart nearly sinks at the sight of the dragon slipping I's tongue out to try and snatch the meet. He whined and tried but it was torturously out of reach.

Soon the dragon cries and retracts, sinking back into the cage. Hadrian looks to it, then away, closing his eyes, sighing.

As the dragon was circling to lie down, a slab of meat plops near his hind legs. It looks to the meat, then to Hadrian, who's now sitting cross-legged in front of the cage.

The dragon approaches the slice, sensing a trap. But the hunger Hadrian can hear roaring in his stomach overpowers him, and he gobbles the slice. For a while, this is how they spend time. Hadrian tosses him slabs of meat, waiting until he's done, then tossing him the next one. They do this until the entire basket is empty.

As the dragon licks it's talon, Hadrian speaks.

"Not fun is it?" Hadrian asks out loud. This catches the dragon's attention and stops to look at him. "I know the feeling."

The dragon sneers.

"Seriously, I do. I mean, I'm sorry that this happen to you, and I know how you feel. Feeling, trapped in such a, condense place. Nowhere to run, nowhere to fly."

He now has the dragon's attention. It has ceased its sneering and only stares at him. Fixated on him, his words.

"No, freedom. To do what you want, to have, control over yourself instead of having people tell you what to do." Hadrian goes on. "Yeah, it sucks. And I know this sucks."

The dragon launches forward into the front of the cage, Hadrian thankfully stepping back a few steps. It wasn't out of spite, like he was trying to get him, but to tell him, _'If you understand then let me out!'_

Hadrian only stares at it, swallowing thickly.

"I promise I won't hurt you." he whispers.

The dragoon roars again and walks to the back of the cage, the octave in his roar reduced down to mimic a whine. Hadrian walks back up to the front of the cage, resting his hands on the iron bars.

The dragon slashes at the stone to no avail. A final snarl as it looks to him. the crimson of its eyes glowing in the dark.

Hadrian takes a deep breath.

"_Fate has been cruel,_

_And order unkind._

_How can I have taken you away?"_

The dragon stops and stalks towards the front of the cage. Keeping a distance from it, it raises its head, sighs. 

"_The blame was my own,_

_The punishment yours._

_The harmony's silent today."_

The dragon had completely stopped and was listening intently. Guess music really can sooth the savage beast. "That's right." Hadrian whispered.

Slowly he reaches a hand through the cage bars. He continues on.

"_But into the stillness,_

_I'll bring you a song._

_And I will your company keep,_

'_till your tired eyes, _

_And my lullabies,_

_Have carried you softly to sleep."_

Hadrian's fingertips had just braised the nose when the dragon, when it suddenly roars and lunges forward, Hadrian leaps back, gasping as he stumbles to the floor. The dragon rattles the cage doors and gives off a guttural coo.

Hadrian stands and brushes off his pants. "Sorry boy, that was my fault." The dragon huffs and starts to settle in a circle to sleep. Hadrian sits down in front of the cage door, leaning against the door.

"I know you don't trust me yet," he whispers. "But you will."

He watches as the dragon circles and circles until it finally sets down with a finished huff. Yawning, its mouth exposing serrated teeth. As Hadrian rests his head against the metal door, he closes his eyes and dreams of flying over the village.

A grip on his shoulder startles him. Hadrian's eyes shoot open with a start and realizes it's morning. He looks up to find Gobber standing over him. Hadrian swallows back a flood of explanations as he squats down.

"Maybe you should wash up." he says. "Someone might think you slept on the ground all night." He looks around, averting his eyes from Hadrian. Hadrian smiles and chuckles softly. He nods and pushes himself to his feet and makes a jog for home. As Gobber watches him take off, he can't help but smile and shake his head. "Chip off the block." He mumbles.

That afternoon, Hiccup came upstairs to collect Hadrian to head to Gobber's.

"Hey Hadrian, ready for Gob-" he stops when he sees Hadrian sleeping in bed.

Hiccup looks to him, tilting his head slightly to the side. Having the unprecedented opportunity to study him.

His torso exposed, he lays on his front, the muscles of his back contracted seemingly perfectly as his arms are angled to where his hands are tucked under his pillow. His breathing heavy and even, releasing a soft sigh as he shifts his head. His lovely face looks younger, relaxed in sleep. His sculpted, pouty lips are parted slightly, and his shiny clean hair a glorious mess. How could anyone look this good and still be legal? It's temping to reach out and touch him, but like a small child, he's so lovely when he's asleep.

So Hiccup smiles, and chuckling softly walks across the room and pulls the drapes of his window shut. Their color casting him in a soft buttery glow.

Quietly shutting the door behind him, Hiccup stalks back downstairs to find Toothless. Hiccup pressed a finger to his lips, calling for silence. "We should go."

For the rest of the day, Hadrian spent it trading at the market for sheep meat. Any catching he did, anything he caught or shot, he brought to the market.

Now lying in bed, he waited half an hour after the house had gone still before waving off his covers and changing into an old tunic and pants. Pulling on his hunting boots, and snatching his burlap sack, he sneaks out of the skylight across from Hiccup's bed this time. Doing a steady jog up to the Academy, he slowly proceeds to the cage holding the Skrill.

He walks up to the front and tosses the slab of meat inside. The dragon takes it and huffs.

"That's it, bud."

He keeps this up for the next week. Sneaking out between dawn and twilight to the Academy, buying pieces of butchered meat, and slowly working his way to where he could feed the Skrill by hand through the bars.

Then one night, he decides to try something different. As he approaches the cage, he pulls the lever opening the cage.

The gate to the Academy closed.

The Skrill raises its head, eyes wide with surprise.

"_Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
Through cloud, _

_and through sky, _

_and through space._

_Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
and carry my sorrow in kind."_

The Skrill rises from its sleepy positions and coos.

"Hey boy." Hadrian whispers. He stands at the very epicenter of the Academy. Slowly he raises his arm, his hand holding a slab of sheep meat. The Skirll huffs gently. "You want it?"

The Skrill huffs, its arms twitching to step outside the cage boundaries. Sensing trickery.

"Well, you're gonna have to come and get it." Hadrian softly speaks. "But you'd have to trust me to do that, wouldn't you?"

After a moment of silence, the Skrill first places one foot out, testing like a toddler would test water before swimming. Hadrian keeps his arm raised, still as a statue as the Skrill steps out with its other hand. Then it slowly emerges from the cage. Hadrian readies himself for any sign of treason as the dragon nears.

The dragon stops within a few feet of Hadrian's hand. Then with one more step, it leans its head in towards the meat. After a few official sniffs to test for authenticity, the dragon slurps up the meat, licking Hadrian's hand. Hadrian smiles, and manages to gently stroke the dragon's snout. It lifts its head to see sniff his hand again and Hadrian laughs.

As he lowers his hand, the dragon nears closer waiting for more. "That's enough for tonight."

The dragon lowers his head and huffs. Hadrian softly strokes its snout. Guiding back to the cage, Hadrian lifted the lever and the doors shut.

"See you tomorrow."

The next day, Hadrian tries his best to stay awake as he flies on the back with Toothless and Hiccup. They were sent on a search-and-rescue on a cargo weapon that's three days overdue.

"Do you remember their last coordinates?" Astrid asks.

"They said they were heading west." Hiccup replies. "Hadrian, do you have the map?"

There's no response. Hiccup suddenly feels a pressure on his back. He looks behind and sees Hadrian leaning against him, eyes closed in sleep, backs pressed to one another. Hiccup sighs in aggravation and reaches and pulls the map out himself. Tossing it to Fishlegs, he tells him to read the map. He looks back at Hadrian and gently shrugs his shoulder. Hadrian's eyes flutter open and he rubs one eyes with the back of his hand, yawning. He takes a deep inhale.

"Are we there yet?" he asks.

"No, you just dozed off." Hiccup says. "You've been sleeping a lot during the day Hadrian, you not getting enough sleep?"

"In a way." He confesses, turning around to face Hiccup.

"Having more bad dreams?" Hiccups asks keeping his gaze ahead.

"Not really. But -"

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs interrupts. "There's the ship!"

Hadrian peers over Hiccup's shoulder and sees another ship, a slightly bigger ship, docked next to the ship with the weapons. "It's the Beserkers!" Hiccup says. "Astrid, take Snotlout and the twins and distract them, Fishlegs, you and I will then guide the ship away and retake any inventory they might've take.

"What about me?" Hadrian asks.

"What do you want to do?" Hiccup asks. He looks to Hadrian and smiles.

Hadrian smiles back, and without a word, he pushes to stand on Toothless and as the dragon swoops in, he jumps down onto the ship. Drawing his sword, he smiles as the men advance. "Beserkers! Capture this tyrant for Dagur the Deranged!"

Hadrian blocks a soldier's sword with the middle of his blade, pushes off and spins, knocking aside another oncoming baled and punching the men in the face. Astrid with Snotlout and the twins, set the sail of the Beserker ship ablaze. Hadrian parry's with another soldier, pushing off his eyes unknowingly looks to sail. His heart skips a beat to see the Skrill sketched onto the sail.

"Hadrian!" Astrid yells.

Snapping from his gaze, he backflips onto the dragon carved bowsprit. Landing on the wooden snout, Hadrian drops and swings under as an axe sticks into the wood. Gaining momentum, Hadrian swings around the snout for a couple circles before releasing, flipping midair while throwing knives over the crew.

Landing on the main deck, he quickly jumps behind the mast as arrows lodged into the wood. As soldiers advance, Hookfang releases a fire wall. Above, Hadrian can hear Snotlout chanting, "Snotlout! Snotlout! Oy! Oy! Oy!"

Hadrian looks at the fire, and a shadow looms over him. He looks and ducks just as a blade of a sword whistles over his head and slicing into the wood. As he drops, he kicks the man's legs out from under him. Hadrian quickly runs up and stats to climb the ratlines up to the crow's nest. As he reaches the top, he leaps off and Fishlegs catches him as the twins ignite the rest of the ship.

"Nice job Hadrian."

"Thanks, how's the ship?" he asks.

"They thankfully only managed to steal a couple swords and at least four daggers." Fishlegs says.

"Why would they need weapons?" Hadrian asks.

"Well, that's for us to figure out."

They pull the ship near a small island and dock. The dragons frolic through some tall grass while Hiccup and the others talk to the crewmembers. Hadrian meanwhile took a look through the inventory of weaponry.

"So what happened?" Hiccup asks.

Helbert, a man with blonde dread locks and a beard braided don to his chest, explains how the Beserkers had cornered their ship on intending to steal their inventory. One sleeve of his tunic had been rolled up just past the elbow where his forearm had been bandaged from a slash from a sword.

"Seems like they're trying to intervene on our weaponry." Hiccup theorizes. "Decrease the number we have and our metal."

"Well, after his play with that fake mechanism, he seems to be drawing more on the offensive." Astrid adds.

"And there still hasn't been any sign of Alvin?" Hadrian chimes.

"None." Says Hiccup.

After Dagur had stolen the Skrill from Alivn's arena, the alliance they had was easily severed. Both men fought and Dagur allegedly executed Alvin by electrocuting him kin the water. There's been no sign of him since, but Hadrian and Hiccup know better than to count him out.

Alvin's not that easily disposable. After a few more quick exchanges, the teens help the ship sail back out n course and fly back to Berk.

As they glide along the vast ocean, Hadrian looks around and examines the dragon and their riders. He explores his memory and remembers Hiccup talking about a bond that both dragon and rider need to have, along with experience. And it was something so obvious, that he was nearly jealous.

"Hey Hiccup." He says.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if we went to the sea stacks?" Hadrian asks.

Hiccup looks to him in curiosity, slight bewilderment and a sense of a trap. Hadrian only raises his eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

Hiccup smiles and pulls on the grips of Toothless' saddle. "Hey guys, head on back on your own. Hadrian and I are going to the sea stacks."

"Will you be okay?" Astrid asks.

"We'll be fine."

With a flap of Toothless' wings, they turn and fly off to the sea stacks.

The towers of rock dotted themselves along the shore. They mimic bits and pieces of the nearby cliff with their layers of stone and grass tops. Far below them, the waves leaped at the rocks, hungrily licking at the flat face of the stack.

Hadrian immediately gets off and paces towards the edge of the stack. "So what's this about?" Hiccup asks.

Hadrian's silent as he hears the wind across the plain. A sound so strong it practically calls his name. It's wild like the river and warm like the sun.

"Hadrian?" he turns to face Hiccup.

"Look, promise you won't tell your dad." He first says. And Hiccup nods, flattening his lips, knowing this is something serious. "I've been going to the arena every morning and seeing Lightning."

Hiccup's face turns slightly pale and he swallows back words of shock. "What have you been doing, exactly?"

"Just going to visit him and feeding him meat." Hadrian says. "I've been going every morning waiting for him to trust me."

Hiccup looks to Toothless and places a hand on the hip, the other tracing over his mouth.

"Are you upset?" Hadrian asks.

"No, this isn't really the time for me to give the lecture on sneaking away and seeing a dragon." Hiccup says. He smiles. "I'm actually proud. You're becoming more like me every day."

"Okay look I know you're mad, but there's no need to be vicious." Hadrian teases.

"I'm serious. I did the exact same thing after training years ago." Hiccup assures.

"So you won't tell?"

"I promise." Hiccup smiles. "So, how's the progress?"

Hadrian smiles back, "I'd rather show you."

That evening, the two boys sneak to the Academy after hours. Hadrian told Hiccup about hoe he just started to let the SKrill out of the cage and feeding it directly from his hand. Hiccup and Toothless agreed to stay outside of the arena, in knowing that the Skrill might get defensive at the sight of more than one person.

Hiccup now watches as Hadrian closes the gate to the arena. He carries a wicker basket with small bits of sheep meat. He sets it down and wanders over to the lever for the cage. There's a slamming in sound and the doors slowly creak open. Their high-pitched squeal a call of distress.

Hadrian goes back over to the basket, and waits. Slung over one of his shoulders, is a harness Hiccup had been designing to fit a Skrill. Thankfully since leather doesn't conduct much electricity, this should make the dragon easier to ride. At least until Hiccup can find a suitable ad comfortable material that completely subsides the electricity.

After a few moments of quiet, Hiccup is stunned when he sees the dragon emerge from its cage and crawl its way towards Hadrian. Hadrian extends out a hand, and carefully approaches the dragon. Once he feeds it a slab of meat, he strokes along its neck and smiles.

"You're such a good boy." He whispers.

The dragon slightly huffs as it goes for the basket. It knocks it over and rummages through flesh and a stomach Hadrian added when he learned of a recipe made in the Highlands. The dragon coos and gobbles up a large slab, swallowing it whole.

Hadrian steps in front of the basket and kicks it aside. "Okay, now, I'm gonna to try something new." He whispers. "Okay?"

He rounds to the front of the Skrill. He carefully pulls it off his shoulder. The harness itself was made of the same leather Hiccup uses for the other dragons, only this one has two open-hole screws that are attached to ropes strewn with rubber. Also the saddle has rubber soles where Hadrian can allegedly stand, since riding straddle-style may not be possible with the Skrill's wide neck and spikes.

The dragon huffs as it sees the harness. It's red scales glittering in the gauzy moonlight, sending a ripple of red and gray over its skin.

"Okay, good boy." Hadrian strokes its neck again.

Slowly, Hadrian raises the harness and slowly starts to drape one end around the Skrill's neck. With it being directly behind its neck, he softly whispers 'Good boy' to keep the dragon calm. He manages to get one side across, however wrapping it around was the real challenge. Like Toothless' saddle, it wraps around the dragon's neck for security. Hadrian himself hated the feeling of tight collars. A feeling of suffocation always labored his breathing, which is why he never wears turtleneck tunics.

Just as he goes to fully secure the notch, the dragon jerks and roars.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shh." Hadrian tries to coo. "It's okay."

But the Skrill jerks back from him and bucks its head trying to get the harness off. It floats up and billows down, but the dragon doesn't stop. He runs back over to Hadrian and leaps up on its hind legs.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup yells.

Hadrian instinctively turns around and the beast's talon on its wing slashes down. Hadrian screams a sharp cry of pain as he skips along the stone before settling on his stomach.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup yells.

Immediately, Hiccup and Toothless jump down through the steel bars. Toothless goes and dominates the Skrill into seeping back into its cage while Hiccup goes and helps Hadrian. His back muscles contract, his teeth grit, tears cutting down his face. The fabric of his tunic is slashed and his blood plasters it to his shoulder blades. Small scratches scatter across his face and arms from the sharp braises he did on the stone.

"Oh my. . ." Hiccup breathes. "Come on, Hadrian."

Hadrian forces himself to stand despite any slight movement he makes with his arms, the stinging pain worsens to the point he gets a brief headache. The growling behind them draws their attention. They both look back and see Toothless backing the Skrill back into his cage. The Skrill is grunting nervously, he peeks over Toothless and tries to see. Toothless gives one final roar before the dragon draws back. Whipping his tail, Toothless triggers the lever and shuts the gate.

"Come on Hadrian. We need to get you to the house." Hiccup says as he tries to support Hadrian's chest.

Hadrian groans as he pushes to his staggers on his feet. He blinks and tries to suppress the many cries of pain desperately wanting to escape his lips. Hiccup holds him with one hand on his chest while he uses the other to tear the rest of his tunic to avoid having the fabric plaster to his back and clotting. Warm, slippery blood stains his hands.

They stumble back to Gobber's workshop, where Hiccup leaves Hadrian in the back room while he and Toothless hustle back to the house. Hiccup knew his father was away at a meeting about Dagur, so he grabs Hadrian's burlap sack and unceremoniously stuffs inside all the medical herbs and medicines and gauze he had.

He and Toothless hurry back to the shop in minutes. Hiccup rushes into the back room where he finds Hadrian standing facing the back wall. The rest of his shredded tunic scattered across the floor in bits and bloodstained. He has his palms pressed flat to the wall, his fingers clawed into the wood, seething through his grit teeth at the pain.

"Hadrian." Hiccup says.

Hadrian looks over his shoulder and his eyes beg Hiccup to help him. Hiccup nods and drops the bag, rummaging through it until he pulls out a cloth, wets it with water in a bucket in the shop.

"Okay Hadrian, I'm going to clean your back. This might sting a little." Hiccup says. Hadrian nods.

Hiccup carefully approaches Hadrian, his palms still flat to the wall. His breathing slowing as he preps himself. Hiccup tentatively dabs at first, and Hadrian briefly tightens before relaxing. Hiccup tries to hold his food as he begins to wipe away the crimson. Its rusty smell infection his senses. He clamps his mouth shut and focuses on trying to get Hadrian better.

As he begins to wipe, Hadrian winces, but keeps himself steady. Hiccup gingerly places a hand on Hadrian's shoulder and guides his hand around the gash and along his muscular torso. The heat from the day gave his back a festering flesh odor. Hiccup has to wrench out the rag a few times before Hadrian's back begins to resemble its normal color.

The blood is still seething out, but with Hiccup having cleaned most of it away, it doesn't seem that bad. But he's still worried Hadrian's lost too much blood.

"How's it look?" Hadrian asks.

"Not bad, now that it's clean. Hiccup says. "Toothless." He calls over.

The Night Fury pops his head up and approaches.

"Okay, I'm gonna have Toothless lick your back until I break up some horsetail." Hiccup says.

"What for?" Hadrian asks.

"Night Fury saliva has great healing properties, and the horsetail will help will help with the bleeding and pain." Hiccup explains.

Hadrian sighs and takes a seat on the stool while Toothless licks away at his back. He cringes at the feeling of the dragon's forked, slimy tongue, but soon the pain in the scar eased. As Hiccup broke and smashed some of the herb, he looks to Hadrian and Toothless. Toothless doesn't stop until he feels he has to. Hiccup gives his dragon credit for having enough decency to not leave and gobble down water.

Soon Hiccup has the herb stirred and churned into a smooth medicine ointment. He pours it into a small pot and brings it to the back. By now Hadrian's injury looked like a jagged lightning bolt on his back. He turns and sees Hiccup approaching.

Hiccup gives him a shy smile and places the bowl on the desk. "Okay, I'll spread it along the scar and then we'll take you back home. It should be dry by then and you can take a bath."

"Any reason you can't use your 'special powers'?" Hadrian smirks.

Even when he's down he has a way to keep swinging.

"Because, I'm advanced in fighting, not healing, yet." Hiccup retorts.

He dips two fingers into the balm and begins to smooth it over the scar. Hadrian hisses between his teeth before the pain vanishes. The effect of the herb nearly magical, erases the pain immediately, and leaving behind a cooling sensation.

Hadrian sighs in pleasure. He peers over his shoulder. "Thank you, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiles and continues this until the entire gash is glistening with the ointment. He wraps Hadrian's back in gauze, pressing it firmly so the bleeding stops. Hiccup advises Hadrian to stay sitting as he begins to sweep up the shred remains of Hadrian's tunic. Disposing them to the fire, Hiccup gives Hadrian a bowl of mutton and some warm yak milk.

As Hiccup's at the anvil, sealing the pot of the ointment, he notices Hadrian roaming around the shop, a distant look on his face.

"Hey Hadrian, you okay?" he asks.

Hadrian lowers his head. "Apart from being embarrassed, I'm starting to think this is all a waste of time."

"Hey, don't say that." Hiccup says, making his way over to Hadrian. "these things take time, Hadrian. Berk wasn't built in a day."

"It just feels like I'm running in a circle." Hadrian says as he leans against a counter of swords.

"Things will pay off. I promise. You're doing great." Hiccup says. Hadrian looks to him and Hiccup's hear sinks when he sees the emerald green start to fade, literally watching him lose hope. "Please, don't give up. After what I've seen tonight, he was just nervous."

Hadrian forces himself to give Hiccup a smile, knowing deep down he's right.

"Come on, let's get you home." Hiccup says.

They make it back to the house, and a pink slice in the sky tells Hiccup dawn is approaching. Rosy streaks are breaking though in the east. Hiccup sets Hadrian in his bed and he dozes off almost instantly, resting on his stomach. His back glistening like it's been dipped I dew.

Toothless follows Hiccup back to his room. Hiccup plops on the bed, petting Toothless' ear as he nudges his hand.

"If this is just the beginning, then we've got our work cut out for us." Hiccup says to Toothless.

Hiccup yawns and after cleaning of his hands, he changes into a clean night tunic and readies for bed. As he checks on Hadrian one last time, he sighs with relief to find him actually sleep. The wound already starting to show sign of healing. With Hadrian in bed, Hiccup nestles beneath his blanket and lets the night claim him.


	5. Chapter 5

It's nine o'clock the next morning. Hiccup rises to see Hadrian's bed vacant. He goes to the bathroom and sees steam seeping through the crack in the doorway. It stretches its fingers out and up the door, silently whispering foreboding secrets. Hiccup raises his hand, but he hesitates as he goes to knock. But he does a triple tap.

"Hadrian?" he calls through the door.

Hadrian sits in the tub, up to his nose in water. Arms folded across his chest, knees bent, he lets the steam seep into his pores, numb his mind and limbs. He closes his eyes.

"Hadrian?" he hears Hiccup call again from behind the door. "You okay?"

Hadrian wants to answer him, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to rise up and open his mouth. The amount of effort for it seeming too great. This morning as he woke up, his back was sore and the pain seared through him in a flash whenever he would turn right of left. The bleeding had stopped, but the overall stench of failure has seeped into his very skin.

He woke up this morning and could smell it all over himself. He drew himself a bath, but even after soaking in it since seven o'clock, he still feels permeated with its foul stench.

"Well, I've got to head out to the Academy, I've left your medicine on the table along with some fresh clothes." Hiccup muffles through the door. "Please stop by."

Hadrian turns his head to face the door and takes a deep steady breath. Then he hears the soft sound of Hiccup's feet padding away from the door and down the hall. He stays there until he hears Hiccup's front door bump shut. He grips the edge of the tub and slowly pulls himself up. Every movement his muscles made mimicked having each tissue in his body rips. He peers over his shoulder and looks at the damage of the scar. It had healed remarkably quickly, but with the blood clot, it still hurts to rotate his spine.

After five more minutes, Hadrian decides to scrub himself and rinse off. Walking out of the bathroom, he goes upstairs to find a new tunic and pants, just as Hiccup said.

Dressed in less than a minute, he heads downstairs to find a plate of eggs and milk next to a small vial containing a lime green liquid. He eats the meal in silence, then holds his nose as he takes a shot of the medicine, quickly to rinse it down with two glasses of milk. It made Hadrian glad he never gets sick; he hates taking medicine.

After applying another payer of ointment to his gash, he heads to Gobber's shop. Hands tucked in the pocket of his pants, he plays over Hiccup's words from last night.

_Don't give up yet. Things take time. Berk wasn't built in a day you know._

Hadrian sighs as he follows the smoke of Gobber's chimney. Walking in, he was the only one there, but there was evidence that Gobber had recently been there. Scattered bits of an old knife, the anvil with recent small flecks of ember slowly fading on the metal, and a fire crackling with coal in the hearth.

Looking around, Hadrian decides to occupy himself with organizing the wall of his daggers and knives. He had just placed a dainty curl-tip knife on its hooks when a knock came to the door.

"Hello?" a dainty voice called.

Already knowing who it was, Hadrian chuckles and walks out to the front. He comes to find Heather leaning against the doorway, arms folded and a casual look on her face.

"Yes ma'am can I help you?" Hadrian teases.

Heather looks to him, "I need a blacksmith, know where I can find one?" she smiles and laughs.

"So, what do you need?" Hadrian asks.

"Eh, just out shopping for groceries and thought I'd stop by." She says.

"Well, unless you brought food, beat it." Hadrian kids.

"Oh how very hospitable of you." Heather exaggerates by placing hand on her chest.

"I've got some spare food in the back. Want some tea?" he asks.

"Please!" Heather smiles as she enters further in and props herself on the counter, folding her legs.

She watches as Hadrian places the kettle on the hearth. It's amazing how things have turned out. About a couple years ago, he scared her nearly to death. His smile was always so intimidating, his glare the very definition of death with its icy jade stares. Their fire hatred suppressed behind a cold wall of psychotic. Then he became the horrid slave of Jolene or Lilith, his face nearly half missing, his body decked in black and chains, the hope of his eyes gone. Now he was here, wearing a tunic and pants just like any other Berkian, serving Heather tea.

Before all this, Heather never would've imagined they'd be like this. So close and casual instead of scared and intimidated. At first she didn't want anything to do with him, but now, she tried to visit him whenever he was free. She's still grateful he separates her visits from the other hundreds of admirers in the village, unlike them, he usually looked forward to visits if she could make it.

As he hands her a mug of tea she asks. "So, I've been meaning to tell you, the strangest thing happened earlier one morning. I was sleeping, and I heard a noise from outside." She takes a sip of her tea.

Hadrian keeps his head down as he takes a large gulp.

"You know what I saw?" she slyly asks.

Hadrian's heart triples in speed, he pretends to act normal. "Mmm! How do they make this tea so good with no sugar it's crazy!"

"Someone running up the front path." Heather continues. Hadrian stop mid-sip and his eyes flick to her. "Someone who looked and awful lot like you . . ."

Hadrian sighs and drops his shoulders. He places the cup on the counter behind him. "Heather, he needs me. I had to go and see him."

"Who?"

"Lightning. The Skrill in the Academy." He says, his eyes looking out in the direction of the path to the Academy. She follows his gazed, and he gets up and walks near her. He places his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't tell, Heather. Please."

She's baffled by the looks of pleading in his eyes, but she smiles. "I know I haven't been here that long but, I've seen Hiccup study and examine every page of the Book of Dragons enough that he could see pictures on the back of his eyelids." She says. "And I dare say, you love dragons even more than he does. Or at least this one. But I don't want you getting into trouble with Stoick."

"Heather," he releases her shoulders and holds his hands in prayer form. "If you could just _see_ him-"

"I know, Hadrian." She interjects. "But please remember, he doesn't belong to you, yet."

"Not yet." He echoes. "Promise you won't tell? You and Hiccup are the only people I've told."

"I promise."

Later that night, Hadrian climbs out of bed and slips his feet into his hunting boots. He stalks down the steps and through the front door, carrying a single slice of a sheep's stomach in his burlap sack. Doing a steady jog to Gobber's workshop, he ducks into the back and room and retrieves the harness and saddle.

Reaching the Academy, Hadrian uses the crowbar he stole from the shop and jams it under the closed gate leading into the arena. Pumping it up enough for him to slip through, he flattens on his belly and slides under. He snatches the bar and carefully lowers the gate down. He turns and looks to find the Skrill's head up at attention at the noise. Hadrian hangs the harness on the wall.

"I'm here again Lightning." He says.

The Skrill shifts to standing. After the initial slicing on his back, Hadrian learned to take it slow. He approaches the cage carefully and tosses two slices through the bars. The Skrill walks up and licks them into its mouth.

"If only they could understand. Then they'd know why I had to come." He whispers.

The Skrill approaches the cage door. It coos and huffs. Hadrian extends a hand through and manages to brush his fingertips against its snout. Hadrian lightly laughs as he pulls back and tugs on the lever.

Hadrian steps back until there's a safe ten feet of space between them. He lets the Skrill roam around a bit before he pulls out another slice for the burlap sack he now keeps strapped around his waist. He gives a soft whistle to catch Lightning's attention. The Skrill approaches and Hadrian keeps his arm extended out, his hand fisted in case he needed to quickly draw back if needed.

As the Skrill sniffs, he slowly uncoils his fingers. The dragon's tongue licks it off with one swipe and swallows it whole. His tongue flicks against Hadrian's palm to make sure he didn't miss anything. Hadrian smiles as he wipes his hand on his tunic and stepping back as the Skrill sniffs for more.

"Not yet," Hadrian says. "You have to earn it."

He fetches the harness off the wall and slowly approaches the Skrill, who is now giving a guttural growl.

"It's okay. It's okay." Hadrian whispers.

He takes another bit of sheep in his hand, and places the harness on the ground then stepping back. The Skrill cocks its head to the side, sensing a trap, but the meat seems to have caught his attention enough that he realizes he needs to do something. Lightning approaches the harness and Hadrian continues the praise of 'Good boy'. He sniffs the harness and Hadrian tosses a little bit of meat to him. The dragon accepts it and Hadrian steps closer.

With rewarding him with sheep meat, Hadrian is pleased as Lightning soon grows more comfortable to the point where Hadrian now holds it casually in his hand. Hadrian gently strokes the Skrill's neck as he steps to his side and readies the harness.

"Okay, here we go." He whispers.

He manages to drape it around the Skrill's neck but just as he was about to button it, the Skrill jerks back and almost excitingly grunts and coos. It crawls around the arena and even rears on its hind legs, but Hadrian didn't really feel so threatened. Then is suddenly roars and scatters around the arena.

"Lightning, calm down." Hadrian says trying to keep his voice a whisper. "You'll wake the whole village."

The dragon huffs and circles around Hadrian. "Come on."

The Skrill approaches him grunting nervously.

"Good boy. Good boy." Hadrian reaches up a hand and pets its snout. "Good boy."

Hadrian keeps to having Lightning grow used to the saddle, using the bits of sheep as a reward.

The next night they try it again. Hadrian decided to keep Hiccup at home since he wanted to have one-on-one time with Lightning to establish that bond he keeps talking about.

Hadrian slowly wraps the strap around Lightning's neck. He nervously coos.

"I'm just gonna try this saddle. Nothing to be scared of." Hadrian calms.

Hadrian wraps the first strap of the saddle around but keeps it loose, as he goes for the second Lightning flinches back. Hadrian pulls off the saddle and strokes its neck.

"It's okay."

Through the time span of a few hours, he tries again and again, keeping his patience intact. He manages to secure one strap, and rewards Lightning with praise and food. The process takes time, but Hadrian's not willing to give up yet.

"Okay, let's try this again." He says after what feels like the hundredth attempt. He wraps and secures the first strap to the Skirll's neck. "Good boy!"

Finally, he secures the second strap. He laughs and smiles as quietly as his excitement can. "Good boy. See? This isn't so bad."

He decides to feed the rest of the sheep as his reward. He walks around the perimeter of the arena letting Lightning get used to the feel of the saddle and harness on his neck. Guiding Lightning back to the cage, he removes the harness and shuts the cage door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hadrian whispers.

That night, Hadrian jogs back to the home, making sure to quiet his steps as he nears Heather's and Hiccup's home. Climbing through the skylight opposite of Hiccup's bed, Hadrian poises on the ledge and makes sure to shut it silently.

He plops on his bed and rolls to his side. He was smiling so wide it mimics a grimace. He softly laughs at the progress he made. Hiccup was right, not that he'd ever give him the satisfaction of course. And with a contended sigh, he falls asleep.

The following morning, Hadrian was delivering a sack of oats to Silence Sfinn's farm. Lugging it over his shoulder, Hadrian navigates his way through the Plaza. People bustle and trade fruits and textiles, examine weapons and test the freshness of butchered meat.

"Hadrian!" He turns and sees heather jogging towards him, her braid whipping back and forth as she comes up. "Hey!"

"Hey." He echoes. "What's going on?"

"Mm, nothing much." She replies smiling. "May I walk with you?"

"If you can keep up."

Looking to Heather, her satchel draped across her torso, she's smiling and seems in a more good of a mood than usual.

"You know, call it a man's intuition, but I'm getting the sense you're possibly stalking me." he says.

"What? No."

"Oh you just so happened to come across me in the Plaza?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Heather retorts. "I'm here shopping with my mom for textiles for my dress."

"What dress?" he asks.

The dirt road gives way to the mud-caked cobblestones of Sough Edge. The fetid, rotting smell of trash heaps lies ripe on the afternoon at, and the few people who are outside of their miserable dwellings scuttle along the streets with their eyes on their feet.

"The dress for my birthday." Heather says. "I'll be turning seventeen this year."

"Oh well happy birthday." Hadrian smiles.

"Thank you. She had to go shop for some needles and thread. And after standing outside for two minutes I got bored."

As they pass a tent selling jewelry, a couple of girls manning the tent smile and flirtatiously wave. Hadrian half smiles back and salute to them with his pointer and middle finger. They giggle and smile as he passes.

"So, think you're fitting in yet?" Heather teases.

Hadrian chuckles. "Please, they're just girls."

"Girls, who are obsessed with you. I swear most of them must have shrines of you in their room." She jokes.

"Well that's, disturbing." Hadrian says.

They drop off the oats to Silence Sfinn and return to the village. After moments of silence as they cross the bridge leading to the Academy, Heather chirps up. "You ever think how weird it is that we never like, special dances here on Berk?"

"What?"

"Like a day where people get all dressed in fancy attire and dance around the floor with a big feast on the table." Heather exaggerates.

"Sounds nice, but too formal."

"But wouldn't it be great if we did something like this?"

"We'd have to dance." Hadrian says.

"We can learn." Heather counters.

"I'm not one for dancing." Hadrian dismisses.

"And the girls would wear these beautiful dresses," Heather says, a far off look in her eyes as if she's imagining it.

"What village did you come from?" Hadrian pesters. "But you do make it sound _so_ grand." He goes on, shrugging his shoulder in false excitement.

"It _would_ be grand." Heather impends.

Hadrian smiles. "And we could go together." Says Heather. "Just think of it."

They pause their waling and as Hadrian's about to reply. Someone suddenly shouts. The tone frantic. "Hadrian!"

They both look up and find Fishlegs hovering with Meatlug. Hadrian has to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun. "What's up?"

Fishlegs lowers Meatlug. "Hiccup wants to meet you at the Cove. It's important."

While Fishlegs takes Heather home, Hadrian makes his way to the woods. He's practically memorized the route to the Cove, so much he could navigate it at night. Nervousness boils in his stomach as he tries to think of what could be so secretive, Hiccup wants to meet at the Cove.

Hadrian vaults over a moss-covered log and down a small hill into the Cove. Toothless was the first thing he saw and Hiccup sitting on a rock near the pond. As Hadrian drops to the dirt, their heads pose in attention. Hiccup nervously smiles, and the dread in Hadrian's stomach pools more.

"Hey." Hiccup greets.

"What's up?" Hadrian asks.

Hiccup hesitates, fidgeting with his fingers. He sighs in aggravation and turns away. He runs his finger through his hair and mumbles to himself before turning back. He claps his hands together.

"Okay, I don't want you to freak, but," Hiccup's words get caught in his throat. He swallows as Hadrian advances. "I've heard my dad's been in contact with Dagur."

Hadrian suddenly can't breathe, and his ears roar. "What?" he whispers.

Hiccup gestures him to sit down, Hadrian sits on the rock without question. Hiccup sits next to him and crosses his legs.

"This morning, I overheard my dad talking with Gobber about Dagur. I couldn't hear much, but I heard the words Dagur, mission and Skrill." Hiccup counts off his fingers.

Anger replaces the fear Hadrian has and he fists his hands to keep from shouting.

Hiccup notices. "Now, now I wouldn't get too wound up, yet. Maybe he's thinking about keeping the Skrill here, and attacking Dagur with it."

"You're a terrible liar, Hiccup." Hadrian's voice is deep.

"Well I like to think I'm good since I've managed to keep my secret about Toothless form dad for a while." Hiccup retorts.

Hadrian rests his elbows on his knees, his head dropped. "He's not going to get Lightning." Hadrian doesn't look up at Hiccup when he speaks, but he remained motionless.

Anger flows through his veins as he thinks about Stoick and Dagur trading a mere dragon for a stupid alliance Dagur could so easily break with a lightning bolt to the village. How is Stoick so stupid?! Doesn't he know what Dagur could do if he ever got his hands on another Skrill?! Stoick was lucky enough that hiccup froze the other before Dagur could unless two invading fleets on to Berk. Hadrian clenches his fists and gets up and starts walking around the Cove to calm himself. As he comes back around, he remains standing, staring out at the water.

"But that's not the reason I wanted to see you." Hiccup chimes. Hadrian's eyes flick to him. "I actually wanted to see how your boding time's going with, Lightning."

Hadrian stares at him, and Hiccup swallows a lump of regret as Hadrian remains quiet.

Finally he turns to fully face Hiccup, "Meet me at the Academy, tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup sits on the outer rim of the chain-link dome as he watches Hadrian escort the Skrill around the arena, the harness and saddle strapped to its neck.

Hadrian and Hiccup snuck out later that night after the initial news of Stock allegedly exchanging letters with Dagur. Hiccup noticed something clicked inside Hadrian's mind. He couldn't tell if it was from anger, determination, or revenge. Anything was possible. Hiccup still didn't know how Hadrian thought. It unnerved him to think what he'd do if the trade were to proceed.

Nevertheless, Hiccup followed Hadrian to the Academy, where he watched as Hadrian nearly effortlessly strapped the saddle to the Skrill's neck and led him out of the cage. Circling the Academy now, the Skrill seems to have grown used to the feeling of the saddle.

Hadrian attached a rope to the saddle to help guide it around the arena. Wearing a leather jacket over his tunic, he barely felt the frigid breeze of the night as it seared his cheeks. He looks to the Skrill who keeps his eyes ahead, but flicks to Hadrian when he notices him staring.

"Stoick says I can't ride you." Hadrian says to him. "But I don't believe him."

The Skrill huffs and nods its head.

Hadrian looks up to Hiccup who's keeping an eye on them in case something were to do wrong. Hadrian sighs. "Well . . . got to find to sometime, right?"

Hadrian stops their walking and flings the rope over the saddle.

"Prove them wrong right, Lightning?"

Hiccup leans forward, dread twisting his stomach as he watches Hadrian mount onto the Skrill. Lightning lets him, and Hiccup's left baffled.

Hadrian exhales. "Thank you."

But then, Lightning rears and runs forward. Hadrian gasps and grips the reigns. Lightning comes to a jerk stop and Hadrian's flung over him and remembering to tuck and roll, he fumbles along the stone floor. Hiccup jumps down and swings through the bars onto the floor.

Lightning it bucking and roaring. Hiccup runs up to Hadrian's side. "Come on!" Hiccup says as he helps him up.

They climb their way out to Toothless while watching Lightning buck and huff as he circles the arena again.

"That was too close." Hiccup says. "What were you thinking?"

"What's it to you?" Hadrian snaps.

"You could get hurt. Besides, he's obviously not ready for a rider yet." Hiccup counters.

"Well from I can recall, you rode Toothless after the second day. _And_, the Night Fury is the most deadly of dragons."

"Eh, good point." Hiccup submits. "I just don't understand how my father doesn't notice all of those scratches on you."

"Hiccup, just how long are you going to be afraid of your father?" Hadrian mocks.

Hiccup scoffs. "Until I know he's delusional enough that he thinks he's talking to Thor when really it'll just be a sheep."

Hadrian chuckles as Lightning starts to calm down.

"And you, why are _you_ sneaking out here in the middle of the night if you're not scared?" Hiccup interrogates.

Hadrian pauses. "Because I have to."

He looks to Hiccup and Hiccup can see the fierce independence he wears like a second skin.

Hiccup smiles. "Then, don't let anyone, stop you."

Hadrian smiles in return. He thinks back to how Heather said he loved dragons. And as Hadrian thought more about it, Hadrian figured out, that Hiccup wouldn't have done all of this with him if he didn't think Hadrian could tame Lightning.

Hiccup sighs. "Well, I've had enough excitement for one night. I'll see you later."

"Goodnight." Hadrian says as Hiccup mounts Toothless.

As Lightning huffs softly, Hadrian grips his arms as the thought of Dagur getting him reenters his mind.

Hadrian would kill Dagur before he even let him touch a single scale on Lightning. Swinging back down into the arena, Lightning approaches him and Hadrian strokes his snout. As the Skrill stares at him with those soulful red eyes, he feels uneasy. The cruelty of the Beserkers is legendary. Some say they carve off pieces of their victims and feed it to the vultures bit by bit while the person bleeds and begs. Some say they know how to kill their victims with a single, deadly, touch.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispers to the Skrill.

As if in answer, Lightning nuzzles into Hadrian's hand. Then Hadrian does the unexpected, he hugs Lightning. And Lightning allows him. Hadrian scratches underneath its chin and smiles.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

A leather bag filled with dried fruit, two canteens of fresh tea, a slice of sweet blueberry pie and a bow and arrow. These are the things Hadrian packs with him as he escapes to the woods early the next morning.

Unable to successfully clear his mind of the Dagur rumor, Hadrian slipped out of bed and melted silently into the treeline behind the house.

Poised in a treestand ten feet above ground level, he finishes his dry fruit and the first flask of tea. He hasn't made any attempt at hunting yet, more wanting to organize his thoughts and think of a plan to persuade Stoick to keep Lightning.

Hadrian hadn't seen Stoick for quite some time. In fact, Hadrian hadn't seen him since he imprisoned Lightning in the cage. Is it possible that he's been in contact since the very beginning? Does he already know about Hadrian's intrusions and in turn decided on the trade already? Is there any point in even trying?

Banishing that unwelcome thought before it can take root, Hadrian chucks the flask with all his anger and hears it crash against the trunk of an oak. The shards rain down to the base of the tree sprinkling around its roots.

Hadrian climbs down, lugging the sack over his back. He arms his bow and prowls through the woods, keeping steady on a bed of pine needles. The forest comes alive with early morning birds and the sound of awakening squirrels. After two hours, Hadrian's already shot two rabbits, of which he keeps tied to his belt.

He slacks off and makes the route to the Cove, though he never actually goes to it. Vaulting over a fallen tree, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively he drops and hides behind a tree trunk. He draws in a slow, deep breath, rehearses each step in his mind, and then whips the bow up, squints one eye to sight down the center, and release the arrow.

It flies true, striking the side of the animal, and Hadrian sprints as his quarry jerks around and starts to run with faltering steps. Crossing the distance between them in seconds, Hadrian yanks his knife free, leaps on the animal's back, and swings his arm beneath its neck to slice open its throat.

It dies instantly, and he wipes his knife clean on the grass beside it. Retrieving his arrow, he cleans it as well and packs his weapons away. Flipping the animal over, he's caught another boar. In no time has the thing skinned, gutted and packed away in his burlap sack. Leaving the entrails under a gathering of leaves, the sky is bleeding from red to blue as the moon surrenders to the sun.

Hadrian hasn't thought much about his plan, and he really feels relief. He didn't realize how much he wanted to get his mind off of the rumor until he had just passed through the treeline leading to an alleyway between two houses. The village was still relatively quiet, but a handful of shopkeepers have emerged from their homes to open up for business.

On the way back to the house, he swings by the butcher and trades the rabbits for some freshly scaled fish. As he passes Gobber's shop, he spots an old dog breathing fairly heavy. Cautiously, he steps near the dog, and when it catches sight of him, it wags its tail.

"Hey buddy." He rubs it behind the ears and feeds it spar scraps of the boar meat. Pulling up an old bucket, he fills it with the flask of tea he never finished. It's cold by now and has probably lost most of its flavor. It early gulps the entire thing down, and after a final scratch of the ear, Hadrian continues.

He then continues on to the apothecary shop and exchanges some boar meat for medicinal herbs and freshly picked chamomile. It's Heather's favorite tea.

It wasn't until then did he realize he's desperate to talk to her about the whole Stoick thing. He could go to Hiccup, but seeming he's already doing so much to try and help Hadrian, he doesn't want to burden him more with the problems and feelings Hadrian has. Besides that, he's still a boy. Heather seems more understanding and with their unnamable bond they share, Hadrian just needed a softer person to help extinguish the ongoing anger.

Stopping at home to bathe away all the sweat and dirt from the morning's haul, Hadrian pulls on a tunic, pants and keeps his hunting boots. With the entire village now awake and bustling with people, Hadrian slinks to the side of the road as he nears Heather's home. Trudging up the steps, he does a triple knock on the door. After a moment, it opens and Heather's mother is standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello Hadrian." She greets with a smile.

"Ma'am." He says with a bow of his head. "Is Heather home?"

"Heather!" her mother calls.

Soon after she materializes, and when she notices Hadrian, despite her appearance, she smiles broadly. Her hair was loose and wavy from her usual braid and she wore a long-sleeved night tunic.

"Hadrian . . . !" she nearly squeals. "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. Would you mind if we took a walk?" he asks to both her and her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure Heather won't mind, would you dear?" She turns to look at her daughter.

"Oh no. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Heather says before barreling up the stairs.

"Of course." Hadrian mumbles.

"Would you like to come inside, Hadrian?" Her mother asks.

"Oh no, thank you ma'am." Hadrian denies.

While she leaves the door open, Hadrian leans against the post supporting her front porch and gazes out at the village. What was he going to say to her? Would she even understand where he was coming from? Will she think he's crazy, or side with Stoick? As he soon starts losing proper reasoning as to why he even came here, Heather appears in the door wearing her usual tunic and pants, her hair braided.

"All set!" she smiles. "Bye mom!"

"Bye honey, be careful." Her mother replies as she watches them then shuts the door behind her.

"You're mother seems nice." Hadrian says.

"It's because you're cute." Heather answers. And when he turns to look at her she adds. "To her, you're cute."

Hadrian looks away, but takes notice of the pink on her cheeks. He suppresses a grin as he takes her hand and leads her through the crowd in the Square

"So, where are we going?" Heather asks as she triples her steps to match Hadrian's.

"Just follow me." Hadrian says as he leads her through the treeline to the woods. Behind him, he could hear the murmurs and snickers of villagers behind them.

He leads her to a weeping willow with wan-looking branches and a lush green curtain of vines to block the outside world. For this discussion, Hadrian wanted to make sure he had the absolute comfort of privacy. From here, their secrets and feelings will be entombed within its layered veil and seeped into the roots, never to be heard of again. Heather doesn't say anything as Hadrian grasps a handful of vines and tugs at them to test their sturdiness.

"Grab on." He says, holding out his hand.

Heather takes it, and is surprised when Hadrian spins her into his arms and starts to climb. He carries the both of them nearly effortlessly until they reach a fork in the tree with a wooden plank nailed into it. It's about six feet across and four feet wide. The tree itself rests together with a clump of them offering concealment in the long flowing tresses, and yet it opens out to a gorgeous view of the Meridian of Misery.

As Heather settles on the plank, she hears a rustling and notices Hadrian pulling out his sack. Her face feels warm as she watches him pull out two canteens, the scent of chamomile wafting to her nose.

While unpacking the food, she finally speaks. "Well, if this is you way of taking me on a date, bravo." She smiles.

Hadrian finishes unpacking and smiles. "Not really, it's just, we're going to be here a while. How much time you got?" he asks.

Heather scoots near him. "As much as you need."

Hadrian decides to begin with when he captured Lightning and brought him to the Academy. He explains how Hiccup has been convincing him to get one, and now that he's found one, it seems he's a little weary about his choices. He tells her about how he's been sneaking out nearly every night to visit him, the progress they've made together, the concerning questions and theories he has surrounding Dagur, and how Stoick is probably signing a contract with Dagur for the trade right now.

Heather never interrupts. And while Hadrian talks, she silently sips on her tea while he simultaneously turns the food be brought into a meal for them. Coring apples, slicing a loaf of bread and smearing it with the juice of some strawberries he collected. Heather watches his hands, his beautiful, capable fingers. He pauses to take a sip of tea from the flask before he finishes.

Heather has given him her full attention. Pulling herself closer to him, she brushes the hair back behind his ears with her fingers. He's stopped talking because there's really nothing left to say, and there's a piercing sort of pain where his heart is. He even thinks he's having an anxiety attack.

"Hadrian, I can't promise you that Stoick hasn't at least debated about selling Lightning. I can't promise you he won't sell him." she says.

"I know," Hadrian interjects, he looks to her. "you're smarter than that."

"But this is, definitely worth trying." She finishes. "I mean, all this work can't be for nothing."

"I hope not." He mumbles.

They finish the food and spend the afternoon up in their treestand. They imitate bird calls, Hadrian an expert at a loon call, and Heather's a near-perfect imitation of a black-bird. They climb down and Hadrian teaches her the basics of hunting to pass time. While she may not every use it, he just wants to spend time with her before he revisits the arena later tonight. They come near an outcropping of rocks and near a creek grows some water lilies. Heather collects a few before she wanders to a field of flowers in the pale and bright colors of yellow, purple, white and pink.

Retreating to their treestand, Heather occupies herself with making a flower crown while Hadrian climbs higher and props himself in another fork, resting his head against the trunk. The sunlight breaks through the shroud of vines and paints red swirls against his closed eyelids. He feels something flick his leg and looks down to see Heather motioning him down. Climbing down she shows him the flower crown.

"Pretty." He says.

"Try it on." Heather smiles.

"What?! No!"

"Come on! It's a gift and I need to make sure it's the proper size!" Heather whines.

"And she's the same size head as me?"

"Come on. It's just for adjustments." She says.

Hadrian would refuse, but given she listened to him blubber on about his problems, this is the least he could do for her. So he submits and sits cross-legged while Heather kneels behind him and places the crown on his head. Over his shoulder, he can hear her giggling.

"You look so pretty." She teases.

"I'm surprised there aren't that many thorns on this thing." he says as he feels her fidget with it.

"I picked them all off. Or like, cut them off with your knife." She rephrases.

Hadrian chuckles, and a stem brushes against his scalp. He sits back on his hands, letting Heather braid flowers into the crown while the sun warms his skin. He closes his eyes again and keeps his head steady.

Heather can't help but look at him. His face relaxed and a faint smile on his lips. He was just, so gorgeous. It was easy to understand why the women of the village were so easily attracted to him. His features were soft, angular around the jawline. His hair was soft and reflected a mud brown in the sunlight. The flower crown making him appear, cutesy. His eyes closed in relaxation, he looked younger, more innocent. Heather is tempted to brush her knuckles against his cheek, but she stops herself short as he leans back on his elbows.

His arms straddle her legs and his head nearly hovers above her lap. Her face flushes pink, but his eyes still remain closed.

"Hey listen," he speaks up. And Heather flinches. "Thanks for listening. I just, really needed to talk to someone."

His eyes flutter open and they glow a spectacular beryl green with the multiple darts of sunlight piercing through the vines. He gives her such an award-winning smile and Heather can't suppress a fluttering of butterflies in her stomach. She giggles and takes off the crown. Hadrian shakes his head and arcs it back, looking at her. Heather smiles and diverts her attention outside. The sky was a spectacular purple and pink and blue haze as the orange sun settled on the horizon.

"Hey look at that." She says.

Hadrian looks up and shifts up. "Oh yeah." He crawls over near the edge of the stand and sits, propping one elbow on one knee. "I nearly forgot."

"Never knew you like sunsets so much." Heather says as she nears him.

"Well, I've had a difficult life, as you know too well." He nearly whispers. "That's when you start to appreciate the little things in life."

Heather settles across from him, keeping a certain amount of space between them and hugs her knees to her chest.

As they return to the village, Hadrian's in a fairly good mood. He walks Heather home, the flower crown still in her hands. Getting a good look at it, she incorporated lilies, tulips, petunias, lilacs. After she makes it into the house safely, he continues on to head home. A breeze stirs something in his hair. Reaching back and fiddling with it, he pulls out an iris flowerhead. Hadrian stops and studies it. The Iris flower symbolizes hope. The coincidence of it seems too, convenient. Hadrian smiles as he walks up the steps to Hiccup's home.

Walking in, he finds Stoick and Hiccup setting up for dinner. Hiccup looks to him and smiles. "Oh, hey Hadrian. You made it just in time."

"I was just telling Hiccup how you seem to walk in on the perfect cue." Stoick says. "It's like you have this sense for food or something.

Hadrian shrugs, the smile still playing on his face.

"What are you seem so happy about?" Stoick asks as he sets down a plate.

"Just am." Hadrian laughs as he heads for the stairs.

"Well, you know, I did hear around the village he spent nearly the entire day with, Heather." Hiccup says with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Okay," Hadrian dismisses smiling as he bounds the steps.

Behind he can hear. "Oh hey he's smiling!" Hiccup says.

"Shut up!" Hadrian calls down the steps.

He shuts the door, muffling the laughter. He drops the Iris on his nightstand and sits on his bed. He feels strangely at peace for the time being. He plans on visiting Lightning again, knowing that he's managed to tame him, even if he's the only one who can see it.

He needed to find a way to show everyone, he needed proof. And these night visits isn't enough.

Hadrian keeps to himself for most of the dinner. He catches Stoick giving him glances a few times between chews. Finally he watches as Stoick shifts to propping his elbows on the table.

"So listen," Stoick starts. "I've been thinking about that Skrill."

The tension instantly fills the entire home. The clattering of utensils stops instantly and everyone goes rigid.

"Yeah?" Hadrian shrugs off.

"I think it would be better if the Beserkers took it."

Hadrian coldly chuckles and shakes his head. "You're so stupid." He mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"What makes you think they won't use it against us? You've always hated Dagur, why do you want to ally with him?!" Hadrian's voice rises.

"I'm just thinking of my people, Hadrian." Stoick sternly counters.

"Oh, so I can't have it for trying to capture it, but you'll give it to some crazy piece of shit after her tried to kill your son more than once?!"

"I'd rather be allies with a maniac than have _two_ fleets attack my village!"

"You make it sound like your village can't win!" Hadrian responds with a cold smile.

"I have children here, Hadrian!"

"Well they've managed to get by with the dragons attacking! What difference does it make with people?!" Hadrian drops his utensils, they clang loudly against the table.

"Guys!" Hiccup barges in.

"In what way do you not think, that they will use that dragon against you?" Hadrian growls. "You'd just be adding another weapon to the two fleets, under the influence of a psychotic teen boy! You'd be putting your villagers – women and children – in only more danger."

"I'm willing to bet, that dragon will destroy them before they even get the slightest chance to tame it." Stoick says.

"So you're hoping it'll cause collateral damage?" Hadrian interrogates.

"That's not what you said when you told me about your father's father, Dad."

"Hiccup," his father warns.

"What? I'm just as involved in this as you _and_ Hadrian." Hiccup opposes.

"I can train him." Hadrian suddenly says to Stoick.

"Well you couldn't have planned a better way to get yourself killed."

"Dad, don't." Hiccup says.

"Don't what? Be a father? You're not protecting him, Hiccup. You're crippling him; and he'll end up being as useless as that damn dragon."

"Lightning isn't useless!" Hadrian retaliates, springing from his seat. "He wants to learn!"

"No he doesn't. You want something that doesn't exist." Stoick argues. "It's time you see him for what he is."

"I know what he is!"

"How do you know a damn thing about that creature?"

By now everyone's up from their spots at the table.

"Because we're the same!"

The room falls silent and the crackling of the fire quickly turns to a ringing in Hadrian's ears. Stoick and Hiccup stare at him, and Hadrian can feel the tears welling in his eyes.

His voice drops an octave and he nearly whispers. "You just don't get it."

Hadrian spins on his heels and stomps up the stairs to his room. As soon as they hear the door slam shut, they seem to surrender their bodies to the diminishing tension. Stoick sighs and scratches his beard, placing one hand on his hip in thought. Hiccup only scratches Toothless as the Night Fury coos and strokes against Hiccup.

"He's not just a dragon, you know." Hiccup speaks.

Stoick turns to him, but Hiccup keeps his focus on Toothless, knowing he'd lose all confidence if he made eye contact with his dad.

"You didn't think Toothless could be trained. What makes Lightning so different?" Hiccup asks. "The Night Fury is more deadly than the Skrill. Would you rather let Hadrian have it, or Dagur?"

Hiccup doesn't wait for Stoick to answer, instead, turns and walks past Stoick, not even sparing him a glance as he follows up the steps.

Leaving Stoick alone with nothing but the continuously crackling of the fire.

Hadrian had locked the door to his room, so it didn't surprise him when he hears a triple knock.

"Hadrian?" Hiccup calls. Hadrian lies facing the ceiling on his bed. "Hadrian, come on. Please."

There's no verbal response, but Hiccup soon hears the click of the latch. The door swings open. Hadrian stares at him, and Hiccup steps through, shutting the door behind him. They don't say anything, but Hiccup's taken by surprise when Hadrian walks up and pulls him into an embrace.

Hiccup doesn't say anything, instead he simply responds by comfortably rubbing Hadrian's back.

"We can't let him do this." Hadrian muffles into his tunic, his voice unsteady.

"I won't." Hiccup replies.

Hadrian steps back and Hiccup's shocked to see tears sliding down his face, chasing a trail of heat along his cheeks.

Hiccup had never seen him cry before. Not when he was being sucked into the book of spells Grandmamma had given him. Not when was a demon missing half his face and forced to work at the hands of a ruthless succubus. Not even when it became clear that he was alive when resurrected.

Stoick had done more than anger Hadrian. He damaged him.

Hiccup caresses Hadrian's cheek and wipes a tear with his thumb. Hadrian takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"I just don't get it." He whispers.

"I know." Hiccup coos. "But I'll figure something out."

"Hiccup," Hadrian says. Hiccup keep his eyes locked to him. "Please, don't make promises you can't keep."

Hurt cracks across Hiccup's face; spreading its fissures along his features until his the skin of his eyebrows crinkles in a misunderstanding.

"My father is stubborn, but he can be persuaded." Hiccup says.

Hadrian says nothing, he only bites the inside of his lip.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup says, then he steps back and crosses the threshold of Hadrian's bedroom shutting the door behind him.

He didn't promise.

Hadrian paces around his bedroom, his mind occupied with ideas until it's nightfall. He browses through his collection of weapons and reads through the Book of Dragons until he knows the house is silent.

Stalking down the stairs with sock-feet, he quietly opens the door and steps outside. He settles his feet into his hunting boots. Lacing them up, he jogs to the Academy.

The metal door of Lightning's cage wind open and Lightning raises his head. Hadrian steps close.

"Hey bud." He whispers.

Then Lightning stands up and walks towards him; nuzzling his head in Hadrian's cautiously outstretched hand. Hadrian gasps and laughs.

"You came to me." He smiles. He scratches and strokes Lighting's head and the dragon purrs.

Hadrian pauses and pulls out the saddle. Lightning sniffs if and huffs.

"What do you say, bud?" Hadrian murmurs. "Let's fly."

Strapping the saddle on, Hadrian mounts and settles on Lightning's neck. He waits, but Lightning doesn't buck.

Hadrian sighs in relief. "Good boy. Good boy." He tugs at the reins of the saddle. "Okay, slowly walk."

They spend the next hours circling the Academy, Hadrian growing used to the locomotion of the Skrill's walk, and trot. Lightning adjusts his neck to Hadrian's weight and stands on his hind legs, flapping his wings as a preparation for takeoff. Hadrian accommodates himself to the positions and keeps note on how taut he keeps the reins.

Then Hadrian encourages Lightning as he flaps his wings.

"Come on, Lightning." He says.

They manage to hover at the center of the arena, fly in small circles.

"Alright Lightning!" Hadrian praises. "I knew we could do it! Let's go out. What do you say?"

Hadrian dismounts and pulls the lever opening the gates. Lightning runs and takes to the sky without hesitation. Hadrian works to regain his balance, but still Lightning doesn't buck him off. They rock to the sides, but soon fly straight.

They circle the village, keeping at a high altitude to avoid being spotted by villagers. The lights of the houses dots across the island. Hadrian gazes in awe as they swerve around a mountain. They fly over the forest and the darkness consumes the trees. The wind whistled in his ears as Lightning's wings flapped.

"This is incredible." Hadrian says. He looks to Lightning. "You're incredible."

Lightning coos in response and even cracks a smile from what Hadrian could tell.

"There's no way Stoick could deny this." Hadrian says.

He steers Lightning back to the Academy, where he takes the foot walk home. He stops at the blacksmith shop to simply avoid going back to the prison of a home. There was just too much going on, and being at Gobber's shop after hours, it provided the little sense of piece he had.

As he tosses another log onto the fire, he catches the faint sound of footsteps. He gets up from his seat, and walks out to the front. He finds a cloaked figure near the front window. "Can I help you?"

The figure jumps, but turns immediately. Her green eyes stuck out in the surrounding darkness. She removes her hood, her hair for once down in gentles waves about her shoulders.

"Now I really think you are stalking me." Hadrian smiles.

Heather smiles in return. A troubled look on her face.

"So, I'm guessing you, might've heard." He asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was kind of hard to not listen. I'm sure the entire village could hear." Heather say.

Hadrian turns away, nervously shuffling his feet.

"And since I'm far too scared to wander the woods alone, even attempting to look for our spot, I thought this would be the next best place." She explains.

Hadrian chuckles.

"So, are you okay?" she asks. Timidly stepping closer.

"Just trying so hard not to dangle Stoick off the roof." Hadrian says as he disappears into the back.

Heather follows. She keeps her cloak on, assuming she shouldn't be here that long.

"What are you going to do?"

"I have an idea, but it'll only make things worse." Hadrian says as he stands in front of the hearth.

"It's better than nothing." She walks over and stands close to him. She tentatively reaches out her hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she strokes his bicep. "What ever happened to trying?"

Hadrian doesn't shrug her hand off, but he gives an indiscriminant shake of his head. "It seems he's already made his decision. As if it won't matter if I can ride him."

Heather moves to place on hand on his, rubbing it gently as the fire reflects gold off his features. She hooks her hand on his arm and draws closer.

"It all boils down to one thing. You showing everyone you can ride him. If Hiccup could ride a Night Fury, this should be a snap. You've already succeeded, I know you have. It's just a matter of proving it."

She steps close and wraps her arms around Hadrian. He returns it and rests his chin on her head. "Listen, I've got a surprise for you."

She looks to him in curiosity.

"Tomorrow morning, in the Square." He whispers.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup explains about proper dragon hygiene as he stands at the front of the class, the stone board behind him with a picture of Toothless' foot and an icky green foot fungus between the toes.

"So you need to make sure that you clean your dragon at least once every three weeks to avoid infection." He explains. "Now to explain proper teeth cleaning, I will leave it to Gobber."

Hiccup steps aside as Gobber comes forward and leads the class, Hiccup sits on a stool and constantly catches himself looking at the entrance of the Academy.

The sun was hovering over the Academy, surrounded by fluffy clouds against the hard blue sky. The wind glides along the village, whispering through the trees while the sun casts it's gold curtain around the houses, giving them their own little halo.

Hiccup hadn't seen Hadrian since last night, after their argument. After trying to talk to him this morning, given his bedroom door is locked, Hiccup simply left after saying he'd be at the Academy. Hiccup kept looking to the entrance hoping to see him walking through. While he may be tiff, Hiccup still wanted to talk to him. Try and lighten his mood, or at least let Hadrian know Hiccup's on his side. Things always seem better when you have an alley.

Hiccup looks to the Skrill who's simply curled into itself, resting, its breathing heavy and even. Hiccup sighs as Gobber goes on about how too much yak for a dragon's teeth can cause decay. Over on the east side of the Academy, Hadrian's fanclub begins to gather, sitting along the outer rim.

A hand touches his shoulder. "You know he cares for that dragon."

Hiccup turns and finds Heather.

"I know. And I want to let him know I'm on his side, if only he'd show up." Hiccup replies.

Heather merely smiles in return. She debates on whether or not to tell Hiccup about his surprise for her. Heather knew immediately it really wasn't for her, but something to do with the Skrill. Plus if Hiccup already knows and even accompanies Hadrian on certain nights at the Academy, there really isn't any reason why she shouldn't; except that he might convince him not to.

So she keeps her mouth shut as Fishlegs approaches. He leans in, "So, why haven't we tried training the Skrill yet?" he whispers.

"Uh well, it's been a little, irked, lately." Hiccup lies.

"But it's been in that cage nearly a month now. And it seems to have calmed down." Fishlegs points out.

"true, but, my Dad says he's been negotiating on whether or not to give it to Dagur."

"What?! Why?!"

"He thinks it's his way in to forming a truce since Dagur's now gained both fleets of the Beserkers and Outcasts." Hiccup explains.

"But that's even more crazy." Fishlegs argues. "Hadrian found it, he should decide."

Hiccup looks to Fishelgs and smiles at the thought that Fishlegs agrees with what Hiccup and Hadrian have been doing.

Suddenly, the girls squeal.

Turning to them, then instinctively to the entrance, Hiccup smiles as he sees Hadrian walk in. The girls giggle and squeak as he walks over to Hiccup and Heather.

"Ah, glad you could join us Hadrian." Gobber says as he acknowledges his walking in, the gong back to his lesson.

Hadrian pulls up a stool next to Hiccup. "Nice to see I didn't miss anything." he jokes.

"Nice to see you're in a, better mood." Hiccup says. Heather walks over to Astrid while the two start to talk. "So, how are you feeling?" Hiccup whispers.

"Better." Hadrian answers, keeping his gaze on Lightning who still remains asleep in his iron cage. "They're not going to take him." he suddenly whispers.

"I'll help you with this, Hadrian. You're not in this alone." Hiccup assures. "And if worse comes to worse, I will do whatever it takes to help you both."

Hadrian looks to him and smiles, like he couldn't help it. "Thanks Hiccup."

Hiccup couldn't believe it. He was actually smiling, teeth and all. Up until now, it was always just something casual to lighten the mood, it was such a jarring thing to witness that for a moment, Hiccup felt as though he was talking to a stranger.

"And that, concludes the lesson to never let your dragon eat any squid." Gobber concludes.

"And thank you Gobber, for that, interesting lesson . . ." Hiccup says as he approaches Gobber, taking the lead of the class.

Hadrian keeps his gaze on Lightning as Hiccup continues the class until nine o'clock. As the kids file out, Hadrian casually makes himself looks busy until Gobber calls back. "Hadrian, are you coming?"

"I'll be out in a minute, I need to get some supplies. I have the job of cleaning the stables today."

"Very well." Gobber subsides.

Hadrian waits a minute after the footsteps have dispersed before he runs over to the cage and pulls the lever. The gates rumble like the belly of a Scauldron and Hadrian steps back as Lightning walks out, huffing. Hadrian extends out his hand and strokes the Skrill's snout. Lightning purrs as Hadrian scratches under its chin.

"Good boy. That's my dragon." Hadrian grasps both sides of Lightning's head. "How about we go for a fly?"

That afternoon, in the Square, Heather checks the sundial next to Gobber's anvil. Due to the morning classes, she understands why Hadrian didn't show, but where was he now? She leans against the doorway as Hiccup walks up with Toothless.

"Hey Heather, waiting for Hadrian?" he asks.

"Yeah, have you seen him?" she asks.

"He stayed behind to grab some supplies because he said he had to clean the stables." Hiccup explains.

"Oh," Heather says. "okay."

"Everything alright?" Hiccup asks.

"Yeah, just, tired of waiting." Heather says nonchalantly.

Suddenly someone from the village screams. "Skrill!"

The entire village suddenly explodes with cries of terror and fear. They scatter like a herd of sheep. Hiccup and Heather run outside and find everyone running in blind panic. A show zooms over the houses, and for a moment blocks out the sun. Hiccup shades his eyes and looks up, immediately recognizing the red stripes of the Skrill. Hiccup would've thought it had escaped if it weren't for the unusual feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Out of the barrel of ravaging emotions, he could feel, excitement.

"Hiccup!" Astrid calls and both he and Heather look in the same direction. Astrid runs up to him. "Hiccup, the Skrill ash escaped, what do we do?"

Hiccup doesn't respond, but instead walks out as his father and Gobber run up to them.

"Who let that dragon out?!" Stoick asks, or more rather demands."

"Hold on!" Hiccup calls.

And as if on cue, the dragon circles back around and smoothly drops down to landing in the Square. As it lowers its wings, Hadrian's form is soon revealed. The villagers have stopped panicking and now gather and gaze in awe as Hadrian pats the dragon's neck. Hiccup smiles as runs up to Hadrian and Lightning.

Heather follows behind. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise." She giggles.

"Hadrian," Fishlegs calls, "that's . . ."

"The Skrill from the Academy." Hadrian finishes.

"Hadrian!" Gobber calls. "What on earth are you doing with it?"

"Just showing everyone how he _really_ is." Hadrian says. "He was willing to learn." He directs to Stoick, who remains silent.

"I don't understand, I thought you said this was a wild dragon." Gobber says. "How in the name of Thor did you tame him?"

Hadrian hesitates. But he takes a deep breath as he scans to looks to Hiccup. He then turns to Gobber. "I went every night and waited for him to trust me."

"You went every night?" Stoick chimes in.

Hadrian looks to him, his head slightly lowered. "I'm sorry Stoick. Really I am, but I had to show you that Lightning isn't as bad as you, or any of you-" he directs his words to the villagers. "think that he is."

"You did this behind my back." Stoick sternly says.

"Dad he was excited. He wanted to tame his own drago-" Hiccup starts.

"Don't make excuses for him!" Stoick barks. "It's the same as if he had lied to my face."

"I did the same when I found Toothless, what's the difference?!" Hiccup barks back.

Stoick is stunned momentarily. He's never heard Hiccup yell before. Not even after the fight they had at home.

"I went with him Dad, they have something." Hiccup defends.

"You went with him?"

"Chip off the old block."

"Stoick," Hadrian interjects. "Look for yourself. You said that Lighting wasn't trainable, but here I am. I'm riding him. I've tamed him."

"You've what?"

"The only reason you want to give him to Dagur is to either have him set waste to the island, or because you didn't think he was trainable. He is Stoick. Not all dragons are the same." says Hadrian.

"Hadrian, you can't always have everything you want." Gobber says.

"I don't think I ask for much." He counters. Lightning huffs and Hadrian pats his neck as he ruffles and shakes his head, mimicking a dog after a swim.

"You did this behind my back." Stoick bites off every syllable as he tries not to lose his clearly overbearing anger.

"Stoick please, if you give time to the Beserkers, Dagur will surely kill him."

"He is not you're to claim."

"I don't get why you're being so stubborn." Hadrian snaps. "I've trained him, there's no legitimate reason for you to give him away now."

"Dad, he's right." Hiccup says as he steps in front of his father and backs towards Hadrian. "You don't have any reason left at all. Hadrian has tamed Lightning, he can ride him. Think of how useful he'll be in defending Berk."

Stoick places his hands on his hips. He huffs and turns stroking his beard, debating on what to do next. Or if he'll just burst in a rage of anger and screams.

Hadrian dismounts and carefully approaches Stoick. "Sir, I'm deeply sorry for going behind your back, but I needed to do this. Just as Hiccup did for Toothless. We have a bond that's different like every other relationship a rider has with their dragons." Hadrian speaks. "Please, just let him stay."

Stoick looks to Hadrian and he can see the genuine look in his eyes. He sighs and strokes his beard again. He turns his back to Hadrian.

"Take the dragon back to the Academy." His voice dropping nearly five octaves.

"Stoick - " Hadrian starts.

"Take him back to the Academy." Stoick says sternly. "I will not let this sedition go unpunished." He starts.

"Dad," Hiccup nearly whispers.

"Just take the dragon back." And that's all he says before he walks off, not turning back.

Dread pools into Hadrian's stomach, thick like a black oil spring. He looks to Hiccup for some sign of hope. A simple ghost of a smile, a sigh, something that tells him that Stoick was swayed. But Hiccup looks as pale as a blanket of snow. He looks to Hadrian and gives an indiscriminate shake of his head.

Hadrian suddenly wishes he could cry, because the tears might bring him a sense of release, but he doesn't. He has to wipe his hands on his tunic as the sweat collects – or maybe he just does it because it helps him feel calmer. He bites the inside of his lip as he walks back over to Lightning. The Skrill coos and nuzzles into Hadrian's neck. Hadrian lets out small chuckles as he rubs the dragon's snout.

"I wish I could be like you." he whispers. "Throwing caution to the wind."

"Hadrian," Hiccup voice chirps up. He turns and allows Hiccup to approach them.

Hadrian lowers his head and looks into Lightning eyes.

"I . . . I just want to say, this is incredible." Hiccup musters to say. "And if my dad doesn't let you -"

"Hiccup," Hadrian interrupts. "I don't think he's going to let me keep him."

"No he will, h-he's just mad about you going behind his back." Hiccup covers.

"Don't get my hopes up." Hadrian says as he mounts Lightning.

"Hadrian I'm serious!" Hiccup hoots. "Look at you! You're riding a Skrill! The last time we tried to train one of those, it nearly roasted us alive."

"Hiccup,"

"My father is impressed, please, believe me. He's definitely swayed by this."

"Look," Hadrian says holding up a hand. "We'll just take a ride around the island before we head back."

"I'll go with you." Hiccup says and before Hadrian could argue, he mounts Toothless and pulls next to him. Hadrian sighs and shakes his head.

"Fine."

Then with one flap of their dragon's wings, they rocket to the air and glide up to the mountain. Everyone watches, smiling with excitement and astonishment at the sight of a Night Fury and a Skrill flying side by side. They were incredible. Their broad wings and darkened bodies were intimidating. Hadrian and Hiccup flying next to each other. Something about the site was, unworldly, but gave off a sense of, belonging.

The two rode around the island in silence as the sun set over the horizon, blushing a sharp pink, casting the clouds a purple periwinkle. Hadrian looks ahead and reaches his hand up, slicing through the fluffy pink clouds, the moisture like dew sticking to his arm.

They park the dragons inside the Academy, leading Lightning into his cage easier than before. Before Hadrian shuts the door, the Skrill nuzzles into his neck again and Hadrian hugs around his snout. He looks into those ruby red eyes and feels his eyes water. Lightning coos and licks his face.

"I'm fine, Lightning." Hadrian pats his snout. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, the doors of the cage closed with a more ominous boom. Hadrian squeezes his eyes shut and is surprised to feel tears trickling down his cheeks. He quickly wipes them away as he hears Hiccup's voice. "Hadrian you want a ride?"

"No thanks. I'll walk home." He says.

Without argument, hiccup turns Toothless and Hadrian feels the remnants of their take off as the breeze tickles his elbows. He takes a deep breath and starts his trek home. He makes sure to take alternate routes so he avoids the villagers and to avoid Heather. He takes his time so he misses dinner, and even sneaks through the skylights so no one would hear him come home.

He trudges his way up to the loft area and strip down to just his undergarments. Crawling in between the sheets, he burrows down and lets the comforter muffle all the sounds of the night.

_He can't take him. He has no reason._ Hadrian thinks to himself. He grips the sheets until his knuckles turn white. He thinks back to Hiccup's failed attempts at motivation. Poor Hiccup. He finally had a decent common factor to bond with Hadrian, and now it's all broken down into a mess that even can't put a positive spin on.

Hadrian should've known better than to just fly into the center of the village. He knew he should've rethought everything, but what is it that made him still go? Why is Stoick s upset? He knows it has more to do with Hadrian going behind his back. Then it strikes Hadrian.

Because he was in the center of the village, he most likely gained the support of the villagers. He remembers the crowd gathering outside gazes, slack jawed in wonder like yokels in a burlesque tent. If he were to say no, he'd be frowned upon and shamed.

This almost had nothing to do with Hadrian gong behind his back, but the fact that he severely jeopardized his reputation. Hadrian can guarantee that nearly no one will support Stoick, even his most loyal ally Gobber.

Hadrian ignores the knock that comes thirty minutes after he's in bed. He doesn't want to face anyone tonight. Hiccup's done the best he can do. For the first time in what felt like forever, Hadrian has a nightmare about losing Lightning. He watches helplessly as Beserker soldiers jerk and pull Lightning from his cage and into the cargo hole of the ship. Next he's at the rusted iron bar arena of Outcast Island where he watches as Dagur slices at Lightning every time the Skrill refuses to do what he says. Hadrian screams at him to stop, his voice growing raw. He tries to run to Lightning, but he was moving so slowly that Lightning soon collapses in a pool of his own blood.

And for a moment, Hadrian hears the Skrill talk.

"You lied to me." it croaks.

Hiccup's a relatively light sleeper, and he awoke to what sounded at first to be moaning. But as he regained consciousness, he noticed they weren't moans, they were screams.

Gut wrenching, heart _ripping_ screams.

Hiccup immediately springs from his room and bolts straight to Hadrian's room, where he knew the source of the screaming was. As out of habit, Hiccup had this reflex naturally tuned into his brain given that Hadrian suffered from nightmares frequently when he first moved here. And as always, Hiccup was terrified for him.

He grabs the knob, but it halts at the slightest turn. Hadrian had locked it.

"Dammit." Hiccup cursed. He had forgotten Hadrian did this to make himself more comfortable. It made him more secure that the demons could not enter. Hiccup steps back and then barrels to the door, kicking the door in and storming into the room.

He finds Hadrian in his bed, tossing and turning he was no longer screaming; however he was muttering and, whimpering. Almost as if he were in pain, ad his eyes were squeezed shut. And what Hiccup thought was his screams were actually pleas and sobs.

"No, no. Please." He cries. "Stop! Leave him alone! NO! _NO!_" Hadrian cries as he began tossing and turning violently again. His screams now were heart wrenching, and Hiccup had to do something to stop it. Hiccup climbs on the bed and straddles him, trying to wake him up.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup said loudly, trying to get a hold of his arms which were flailing about.

"No! Stop! PLEASE!"

"Hadrian!"

"_No_!"

"HADRIAN!" Hiccup shook him and his eyes flew open, tears streaming down his face. He looks at Hiccup with horrified eyes. He made to push Hiccup off him, still with terror burning into his orbs.

"No, no get off, please don't-" he whimpers, as if he were still in his dream – like hiccup was the one he was pleading to.

"Hadrian, it's me. It's _Hiccup_." Hiccup says softly, gripping his arms lightly. Hadrian scrambles to sit up and looks at him. It was Hiccup had more than a few moments to look at a vulnerable Hadrian.

His eyes were watered and his cheeks were flushed. His expression is . . . _broken_. That strong, cold, bold face that seemed to be made of stone was now cracking. His lip quivers as he looks down, gripping his bed sheets. In a flash, though, his fingers move from the sheets to Hiccup's arm, and he holds them for dear life. Hiccup's sure there will be bruises running across his arms from the force of his hold.

Hadrian's while body began to quiver – out of nervousness or fear, Hiccup isn't sure – but he's not one to watch someone else emotionally break down, no matter how cruel they are, or were.

So he does the relatively unthinkable: he pulls Hadrian closer to him, places his hand on the back of his head guiding it to his shoulder, and wraps his arms around him.

Hadrian doesn't fight Hiccup and he doesn't protest, instead, he allows Hiccup to hold him, and it's only a few moments later that he starts crying again. Hadrian buries his face into the crook of Hiccup's neck and the tears spill onto Hiccup's neck. Hiccup felt his fingers dig into his shoulder and grip his tunic, like it was the only thing he had to hold onto. Like it was the only thing holding him in place. Surprisingly, the pain Hiccup was expecting to feel never came, as he is too preoccupied with his fingers grazing over Hadrian's bare skin.

Hadrian was so desperate for comfort, and his tears were almost like a plea; a plea for whatever he was dreaming about to never happen to him again . . . or a plea for him to just forget.

Hiccup doesn't say anything to him yet. No words of encouragement, and he doesn't are ask him what his dream was about. Though he could take a wild guess . . .

He rubs Hadrian's back and lets his head rest on Hadrian's shoulder, hearing the vibrations of his sobs rumble in his chest as he holds him. Hiccup inhales his scent of hearth smoke and pond lilies from the Cove, and his heart lamely flutters a bit as Hadrian's arms wind around his neck and pulls Hiccup closer to him. It seems like a silent way of saying 'thank you' and Hiccup only grips him harder.

It wasn't anything new that Hiccup would rouse Hadrian from the nightmares, but this was, undoubtedly the first that Hadrian has offered any, affectionate way of giving thanks.

"It'll be okay, Hadrian." Hiccup coos, rubbing his back in circles.

That is when he feels Hadrian's whole body stiffen. And that's when Hiccup knows he's made a big mistake. Hadrian realizes what he is doing. Hiccup was _stupid_ enough to speak to him in his time of need and desperation. He loosens his grip on Hiccup and pulls away, making sure to shove Hiccup's shoulder as he did. His face was stone cold, giving Hiccup a glimpse of the old Hadrian – of whom he hadn't seen in a while. Hadrian's cheeks are tear-stained and his eyes were red and tired. He glares at hiccup and points a shaky finger to the door.

"Get out."

Hiccup reaches out to hold his arm, but Hadrian snaps it away from him.

"_Just talk to me_." Hiccup says, trying to reach out to him. He wants to know what is wrong. He wants to help him. He . . . he wants him to be okay.

Hadrian shakes his head and points more firmly at the door. "Get out. _Now_, Hiccup. _Please_."

Hiccup stares blankly at him. That was the first time Hadrian asked him to leave, rather politely. Hiccup was interested at how easily it rolled off Hadrian's tongue, but it was a bit put off by how simply and quite sad he sounds.

Hiccup swallows thickly was Hadrian breaks eye contact with him, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm.

"Please, Hadrian -"

"Just _go_." Hadrian says softly, still not looking at Hiccup. Hiccup sighs deeply finally admitting defeat. He gets off the bed and walks slowly to the door. Before he exits, he turns around.

"Listen, Hadrian -"

"No." he whispers, and the way his voce cracks, Hiccup could tell another sob is threatening to escape his throat. "Just leave." He says, a bit more sternly, as if he were trying to cover up that cry.

Hiccup was about to lighten the mood by saying, 'Sorry about your door' but this wasn't the time. So he nods and closes the door behind him, trying not to let his own tears fall down his cheeks.

It was only after he walks away that he hears Hadrian's whimpering again. But Hiccup continues to his room and closes the door. Hadrian's cries echoing in his ears as he drifts off again into his own slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Hadrian delays going down to breakfast as long as possible the next morning because he really doesn't want to discuss his nightmare with Hiccup. Somehow he's just not up to talking about it. He knew Hiccup had an early morning meeting at the Academy to discuss a Dagur meeting, and Hadrian really couldn't care less wherever Stoick ran off to.

He takes a long hot bath, dresses slowly into an outfit he makes from whatever's laying at the top of the drawers of his dresser. As he descends the stairs, he looks out to the table and finds it set with plates covered with napkins. Removing each napkin reveals a new delicacy. Sausage, eggs, potatoes, buttered bread, and yak milk are spread across the table. Hadrian eats his fill, trying to drag out the minutes until ten o'clock, where he's duty bound to head to Gobber's. Still, at nine-thirty he brushes his teeth before meandering down the hall, effectively killing another ten minutes.

He saunters the whole walk to Gobber's shop. The trek seeming longer without Lightning to fly. He keeps his hands in his pockets, and slinks to the one side of the road as villagers pass by him. Keeping his head bowed, he avoids the glimpses of the villagers, feeling their gazes burning through his skull.

The only thing keeping his spirits suspended by a highly thin string, is that he'll visit Lightning at the end of the day. They may not fly, knowing Stoick by combust if he sees them, but they'll at least hang around the Academy. They'll surely find something to do. At least Hadrian gets to distract himself, and he needs a distraction right now.

Hiccup inspects the wooden board that holds the parchment paper map layout of Outcast Island. They were supposed to be having a Dagur meeting, but Snotlout was complaining about seeing the Five Signs of Valhalla.

Everyone now was listening to Snotlout rant on about how 'One of their bravest and most treasured warriors' is leaving the world. All Hiccup could do was hear the worlds eternal paradise from Tuffnut and Astrid. All Hiccup could really think about was Hadrian and his nightmare last night. And how he ceased to talk to Hiccup. Even being a young man himself, Hiccup hated the manly pride Hadrian and his father both seemed to posses.

Hiccup tried to think through how he could help Hadrian, but Snotlout's annoying speech was intruding.

"Are you done?" Hiccup asks.

"No, not even close." Snotlout replies. "Though devastated and still in pre-mourning . . ."

Hiccup tunes him out after that. He wanders over to the Skrill's cage and sees the dragon coiled into itself, breathing evenly. Hiccup couldn't help but think of what it would do if Dagur ever were to get his psychotic hands on it. he remembers about his Stoick told him that Beserker fleets could actually harness the power of the Skrills and wipe out every village in their path. His stories were only proven right when Dagur controlled a different Skrill with a mere harness and two ropes. If he got Lightning, who is arguably already trained, there's the small chance he could rebel against, him but it'll result in a cruel punishment for Lightning.

By mid-afternoon, business at the shop was enough that Hadrian had his mind busy until his break. Things were booming and his hands were stiff from sharpening and hammering. Apart from an unwelcome visit from Smashley, things were good and Hadrian was in fair spirits despite the rainy overcast.

Hiccup flies around a sea stack then barrel rolls, blasting two small boulders as he rounds the lap and back to the start. He lands Toothless on the highest stack and dismounts. He pats Toothless and the Night Fury coos.

"What am I going to do bud?" he asks. "Going against my father isn't exactly an option, but how else can Hadrian keep Lightning?"

Toothless only coos and licks Hiccup's cheek. He then turns his head out to the sea, and he suddenly snarls.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asks.

Looking out, Hiccup pulls out his spyglass and zooms in on a small ship approaching the docks. Upon closer inspection, Hiccup's heart sinks like a rock into his stomach. A cold ice chill forms at the bottom of his spine and electrifies as it travels up his spine, leaving his entire body numb.

The ship had the Beserker emblem on it.

"Oh no." Hiccup whimpers. "No, no, no, no. We need to get back to the Academy."

Hiccup and Toothless speed over the sea and into the village. The wind whistles in his ears, thunder rumbles in the distance. The wind burns his skin as it swirls and whips at him.

Hiccup stumbled off of Toothless just as his feet had landed. Regaining his balance, Hiccup barrels through the entrance. But he didn't even get to the end of the ramp when he saw the open doors of the cage that once held Lightning.

The knot was building in the pit of his stomach. "Gods no."

Hiccup pivots on his heels and leaps on Toothless.

"Quick Toothless! To the docks!"

Toothless snarls and whips his wings.

Hadrian had an odd feeling as he organizes Gobber's dagger collection. Hadrian scowls as the weapons reminds him of that lunatic of the Beserkers. He coils his fingers around the hilt and places it on its hooks on the wall.

He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the strange noises coming from the docks. Hadrian lifts his chin. The intake of breath from the gathering crowd, the sound of men hackling, and a shrill cry. It was something Hadrian so easily recognizes. His aches and he drops the last three daggers and springs from the shop and out into the Square.

When Hiccup lands near the docks, it's clear his assumption was right. It's clear something's up the crowd's too thick to see. Hiccup's frightened by what he sees, but somehow he knows there's much more to come. Whatever it is, it's terrible.

Hadrian pushes his way through the crowd. People see him, recognize his face, and then look panicked. Hands shove him back. Voices hiss.

"Get out of here, boy."

"You'll only make things worse!"

Their voices are cut off by a strangling cry.

Hadrian's heart is beating so fast and fierce. He knows what lies beyond the crowd. And when he breaks through, he's right. The voices were right.

Lightning's neck had a harness on it, and the voices he heard were the Beserker men struggling to get him loaded onto the dock. Two men held the ropes connected to the harness, while three others held aluminum poles with loops of rough rope constricted around Lightning's snout. The shaft of aluminum bowed in the middle, but only a little. The dragon roars and bucks back violently as his eyes stay focused on something on the ship.

Hadrian's immobilized by his fear, the fear of watching his nightmare come to life. Following Lightning's gaze, Hadrian sees a four-wheeled wood plank with two iron arches and four chain-ankle shackles that all connect to one another.

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, easy." A man coaches.

Lightning's red eyes burn with a frantic look that ice Hadrian's blood. Finally he snaps from his trance, breaking his trance and moving his feet.

"Lightning!" he roars.

He runs up to the Beserkers and spots Gobber near the men. Lightning tries to tear at the rope with his claws. But the combined strength of the Beserker and outcast men was way too much, forcing the condemned dragon closer and closer to the boat.

"No! No, you can't take him!" Hadrian says, his voice rising in desperation.

"Hadrian I'm sorry, but this isn't my decision." Gobber says.

It feels like a knife was dangling over Hadrian's heart by a single thread, and Stoick just cut that string. The men have lured Lightning onto the boat and now shackle his ankles. Lightning tries to conduct electricity like the other Skrills, but it hasn't rained for days and he hasn't charged himself up. He hisses and tries to chomp at the men.

"He's never been on a boat before!"

"He's going to be fine, son." says Captain Vorg of the Beserker fleet. "He's going to be our main weapon."

"He's scared! He can't move his wings!" Hadrian screams. Then a deafening roar splits the air.

"Hadrian," Gobber calms as he holds his arm. "I'm sorry, but Dagur said that Stoick officiated the trade with the Skrill."

Hadrian pauses, then his lip slowly contorts into the most gruesome snarl. He then spins on his heels and bolts for the boat. A hand, most likely Gobber's, snatches his arms, but Hadrian draws out his knife and nicks him on the forearm. Gobber hisses from the pain and releases him at once. Hadrian dashes over the wood bridge and bodyslams the first Beserker soldier in the side and over into the water. He reaches Lightning and without a word start to loosen the muzzle with fumbling fingers. Lightning huffs at the site of Hadrian.

"Get away from that dragon boy!" an Outcast solider orders.

"No!" Hadrian screams back.

Hadrian whirls around pulling forth his knife. His voice was hard and cold as ice. "No."

Rough hands grab Hadrian from behind and Hadrian thrashes as a primal howl escapes his mouth. They jerk him back then forward on his knees, knocking the blade out of his hand.

Hiccup sees this as he was only three people away from the breakthrough. While others may see a deranged, mad man, hiccup can see the hysteria and desperation in his eyes.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup screams as he finally pushes his way through the crowd.

As Hadrian looks up, another grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls him back to his feet. Hadrian hisses from the pain and with his wrists bound in on giant hand he follows the harsh pushes off the ship. The hand slowly releasing his hair as he gets closer to the docks.

"Gobber!" Hiccup runs up to him. "You unload Lightning, before you look like a damn fool!"

"What is wrong with you?" Gobber hisses. "This was your father's order."

"He made this decision without me! Because he knows it's wrong!"

"I'm sorry, I'm done discussing this."

"Well I'm not! Hadrian found Lightning, he should decide!"

The men then secure a wooden collar to Lightning's neck, and Hiccup's suddenly brought back to when he watched the men of his tribe secure Toothless the same way when Stoick was using him to get to the nest. Hiccup's chest suddenly aches with the memory, and now watching Hadrian live through it. He's never seen him so broken.

At the last minute, Hadrian plants his feet at the threshold, lowers his head, then slams it back into the one guard on his right. The guard tumbles back into the water, and using his shoulder, he jab the other under the chin before fisting his hands and reeling it into the man's cheek. Hadrian kicks his legs out from under him and the man plunges into the water.

The moment Hadrian turns around, he's met with a suckerpunch to the face. Pain stabs his jaw and spreads across his face, making his vision go black at the edges and his ears ring. Then he's met with a hard kick to the stomach. The mysterious foot forces the air out of his lungs and it hurts, hurts so badly he can't breathe, or maybe that's because of the kick, he doesn't know, he just falls. With another stabbing in the face, he's kicked off the bridge and his back smacks onto the docks.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup cries and instantly, he's at his side.

Lightning meanwhile, thrashes and stomps at the plank and jerks at the chains. Hadrian pushes himself to his feet, and Hiccup's already there to help. As Hadrian blinks to restore his vision, the sound of footsteps draws his attention.

"So sorry, Hadrian. But I can't have you spooking _my_ Skrill."

Hiccup and Hadrian glare at Dagur as he casually strolls off the bridge with his axe resting on his shoulder.

"It's not yours." Hadrian responds darkly. "It was _never_ yours."

"Well, it is now. And I must say, I should thank you for all your work. Makes it that much easier to control the glorious beast."

"He'll never submit to you. _Never_." Hadrian growls.

"Oh, I think he will." Dagur retorts with a grimace.

Hiccup still holding Hadrian's arm, Dagur approaches and places the blade of his axe just under the tip of Hadrian's chin. Hiccup gasps slightly, but Hadrian doesn't flinch.

"I have my ways. I can be _very_ persuasive."

Hadrian's breathing increases for a few breaths before Dagur's blade is knocked aside and Hadrian tackles Dagur and pins him to the ground. Hadrian can hear Hiccup screaming his name but it slowly tunes out. Like he was submerged underwater. Hadrian punches, and Dagur moves his head out of the way, but Hadrian punches again, and again, until his fists hits Dagur's jaw, his nose, his mouth. Hadrian tries to claw over the claw streaks of paint over Dagur's one eye. Blood runs down the side of Dagur's face and splatters on the ground next to his cheek.

Hadrian is screaming, harsh bursts of sound that flay the air with their fury. It's as if all his anger at Stoick, at Dagur, at anything in the world was now condensed into theses screams along with his flailing fists. Hiccup yells his name until his throat is hoarse, but Hadrian can't hear him.

Dagur howls and drags one of his arms free. He punches Hadrian in the ear, knocking him off balance and wriggles free. He then grabs Hadrian's hair with one hand and punches him in the nose with the other. This pain is different, less like a stab and more like a crackle, crackling along his brain, spotting his vision with different colors. Hadrian's face is wet. Bloody nose. The blood streaming from Hadrian's nose is thick and dark and covers his fingers in seconds.

"-adrian. _Hadrian_! HADRIAN!" Hiccup's pleading voice suddenly pierces through the confusion and ringing in his ears. He feels hands grab and practically pry him from Dagur with irresistible force.

Hadrian stumbles back, breathing through grit teeth, into Hiccup who instantly starts to inspect his face, handing him a rag. Hiccup wipes the blood while Hadrian tries to sniff it back. Hiccup cringes and Hadrian can taste the crimson on his throat.

Looking forward, the two boys see Stoick. His eyes are too wide, they look alarmed, confused.

"You fucking son of a bitch." Hadrian mutters.

Whether it was to Dagur or Stoick, Hiccup doesn't know.

"Alright men!" Dagur suddenly cheers. "Let's take my dragon!"

"No!" Hadrian wails. A wail that curdles Hiccup's blood and makes his hair stand on end. A scream like that can only mean blood or bone or pain; that scream that comes from the pit of your stomach and extends to every inch of the body.

Hadrian throws himself forward, but somehow Hiccup's grip on his arm manages to hold him in place. Hadrian's hysterically crying as he watches the Beserkers push the boat out of the docks, the moment Dagur jumps onboard. Stoick looks back at the boat, pain in his eyes.

"Please! No!"

The rest of the men all climb into their boats and ship off. Dagur's boat is already in the lead. The blood from Hadrian's nose has stopped, and now tears cur trails down through his bloodstained cheeks.

He turns to Gobber. "Gobber! Please!"

Gobber only keeps his head bowed, avoiding eye contact. Lightning roars and frantically jerks and thrashes; rattling the chains, snorting and kicking trying to break free.

"No! Lightning!"

Lightning roars frantically in reply to Hadrian's voice. It echoes all through the docks and rattles the island.

Hadrian wrenches his arm free and Hiccup allows him to sprint to the wooden steps that trail up the Cliffside, up to the same spot where he watched the men sail off with his best friend.

The rain starts to trickles down slowly as he bounds the steps. He gazes out to the side.

"No!"

He makes it to the top, and the ships are just over the horizon before the sea cuts off into nothingness. The rain comes down harder and harder now the more Hadrian sobs. He had heard once that rain was the tears of the gods. And now, he finds that to be true. He sobs and takes short breathes.

With one final breath, he gathers his strength. "_LIGHTNING_!"

After a rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning in the clouds, he hears the dragon's final roar. Then it fades under the overpowering pouring of the rain.

His knees give out and the floor is cool against his palms. Something slams into his side and he screams for the first time, a high screech that belongs to someone else, and not him, and it slams into his side again, and he can't see anything past the water in his eyes and permeating his clothes.

Hiccup brings his hands to his face and chokes back a sob. He sniffles and runs his fingers through his hair. His father still stands at the edge of the docks, gazing out into the sea. Hiccup looks to him and a seed of hatred burrows into his heart. It acts like a parasite and infects it entirely until any love and respect he held for his father is consumed by it. It actually offers something like comfort. He no longer sees his father as the man he once was. And now, no one ever does. Not knowing what to do next, with Hadrian needing time to calm and the moment still seeping into the village, he walks over to Toothless and lets his tears fall. Toothless licks them away and coos in sorrow.

As the crowd disperses, Stoick looks back and sees Gobber and Hiccup. Gobber looks to him and sighs shaking his head, then sauntering off to join the others. The rain forcing them to dry places, but Hiccup stays.

Stoick sighs and slowly approaches Hiccup. For the first time in his life, it seems the roles are reversed. He now feels intimidated by Hiccup and one wrong word will send him exploding. He stops a few steps from Hiccup. Hiccup barely looks over his shoulder, then looks back.

"Look, son -"

"You know, when I was little," Hiccup interrupts. "I remember mom used to say, 'I love you until the mountains come crumbling down', now it feels like they'll blow away at any second."

"When your mother, passed, I promised her I would protect you at any cost. That I'd keep you safe. That I'd keep you out of trouble." Stoick says.

"Dad, I don't need saving. I'll be fine wherever I go." Hiccup sternly says, then he turns to face Stoick. "But Hadrian, you could lose him. He's . . . smart and he's strong, but he can't survive out there."

"That boy lives in a fantasyworld."

"So do you!" Hiccup snaps. "Look at you standing on your village, watching the world pass by. When are you going to look at Hadrian and realize he's _you_?"

Stoick stays silent and looks away.

"And that's why I care for him so much. Then you go and do this. To me. To him." Stoick looks and sees Hiccup looking directly at him. His eyes glassy with tears.

"Hiccup," he reaches out a hand.

Hiccup backs away. "No." he mutters.

"Hiccup, please." Stoick doesn't retract his hand. He fingers just touch Hiccup's arm.

"No!" Hiccup yells. "No! Don't you fucking touch me! Don't you _ever_ touch me!"

Stoick stumbles back, baffled and shocked.

"You're not my father anymore." Hiccup stabs.

Before he could even see Stoick react, Hiccup whirls around and mounts Toothless. The two take off, leaving Stock behind in their wake of wind.

Hadrian sits with his back pressed against the rock wall of the cliff. His clothes were soaked through, his knees tucked to his chest, his forehead resting on his arms, hair sticking to his skin. The rain pounds against him but he barely feels it. He's too numb and weak to care. No one comes for him, not even Hiccup. Yet he feels grateful, after his episode he couldn't face anyone tonight. And yet he can't suppress the hysteria and anger welling inside his chest.

He lifts his head and can't even see the sea anymore. He can't see anything except his reflection in the sheet of rain pouring from the heavens. Flashes of what happen keep intruding on his mind, feeding his anger and making want nothing more than to pound Dagur. The blood coating his face seeming to be an appealing picture to Hadrian; then he and Lightning can retreat to another island.

Hadrian sighs in aggravation and scrambles up from the platform. He hurries into the night and heads straight to Gobber's shop. Walking through the doorway, he makes sure to shut the window and start a fire on the hearth to warm himself. But he doesn't bother changing his clothes.

Instead, he digs through Gobber's cupboard and pulls out the six-pack of his white liquor. He takes them over to the hearth, pulling up a chair from Hiccup's desk in the back and pops off the cork. Tipping the bottle back, he takes a couple gulps and then coughs. The liquor stings the back of his throat, but instantly it ignites like fire and travels through his veins. Numbing the pain and emotions in a way he likes.

He tips the bottle again, and focuses on the crackling of the fire. He burps and a small spit of it comes up. Swallowing back it down he finishes the first bottle, slamming in on the table before him. Snapping the seal on the second one, he takes one swing, and then places his foot on the hearth, tipping his chair back. He rocks himself back and forth while thunder rumbles outside. Wiping his nose he tips the bottle again, a buzzing beginning in the back of his head.

The rocking soon makes his stomach churn, and he lowers himself finishing the second bottle. Hallway through the third bottle, he hears footsteps outside. He doesn't bother getting up, knowing the room would spin and the liquor will reappear. And the only place to go would be the fireplace, but it's flammable. So he merely sighs and takes a more timid sip.

"Hadrian?"

His head turns to the voice, to find Heather standing timidly in the doorway, fiddling with the end of her braid. He doesn't say anything. She wears her usual clothes with her cloak for the rain. Her green eyes sparkle against the fire, the rain drops sparkling on her face. Of course that could be the drinks thinking.

"Are you okay?" she asks, stepping closer.

For some reason, Hadrian giggles. His head is spinning and his limbs have long since begun to feel like flippers. "Never better. Though Gobber should to a better job at hiding his drinks." His words slur together, and he knows Heather's probably scared.

"Seems like an appropriate way to handle things." She sarcastically speaks as he approaches him.

"Feels good. Don't knock it until you try it. You can literally feel everything drowning inside." Hadrian emphasizes his point by taking a swing at the bottle.

Heather is tempted to take the bottle away, but he has three more all lined up next, so it would be pointless, plus who knows if he's violent when intoxicated. So she keeps herself at a safe two feet while Hadrian rests with his elbows on his knees, the bottle between his hands. His clothes clung to him from the rain and Heather can feel her cheeks warm as they exaggerate his muscles. A single tear of rain trickling down his cheek and stopping at the corner of his mouth.

"Hadrian, maybe I should take you home." Heather gently suggests.

"I don't want to go home." He rejects.

"Hadrian, drinking your problems down isn't good, it'll only make you sick and worse. And very sick." Heather says.

"What do you know?" Hadrian gets up from his chair and Heather steps back. "You've never experienced loss before." He walks around his chair and faces the wall. He places the bottle on the desk and runs his fingers through his hair. He places his palms flat on the table keeping his head low. "You've never experienced loss. Not this great."

"Look, I'm sorry about your dragon. But I just want to get you home before that liquor makes its reappearance." Heather says and she gathers her courage and approaches him.

She stops when she sees his back muscles go rigid. Heather barely made it back far enough when Hadrian snatches the bottle and chucks it into the fireplace. The flame explodes in a ferocious burst of sparks, and embers and heat. She brings her arms to cover her face as she feels the heat rushing her. Hadrian doesn't move as it dials down from the drink and settles back into the hearth. Mild black charcoal marks along the brickwork.

Heather's heart is beating hard in her ears, but it settles down enough that she was able to speak in a steady voice. "Hadrian, please, let me take you home. You're scaring me."

"Sorry." He says. But Hadrian still pops the cap of the fourth bottle and takes a small sip. Then he chuckles. "It was all a waste. Wasn't it, Heather."

Heather doesn't know how to reply, more afraid she'll say the wrong thing and he'll chuck a bottle at her. So she simply advances towards him with cautious steps.

"All those nights, that feeding the patience, all ripped from me with a simple signing of paper or a mere handshake." Hadrian continues on, gripping the bottle with white knuckles.

Heather reaches out her arm and when it brushes against his arm, he doesn't withdraw. She slowly encircles her hands around his bicep. Her dainty fingers courageously reach up and caress his bruised face and red tinted skin.

"I'm so, so sorry, Hadrian." She gently guides him to look at her. "Please know that. And if I could do something I would."

This manages to bring a small smile on Hadrian's face. "Thank you, Heather." He nearly whispers.

Then she suddenly tenses as his arm wraps around her torso in an embrace. She in return coils her arms around his neck, his wet hair helping to extinguish the heat rushing to her face. Ignoring the smell of the alcohol, she detects the essence of the rain pond lilies.

When they draw apart, his hands stay at her waist. She doesn't move them. Her hands have come to rest on his chest, his clothes only halfway dry. Beneath them, she can feel his heartbeat. Staring at his chest, she lets herself feel its rhythm for a few beats before she forces herself to look at him.

He stares at her with those blessed green orbs. His hand reaches up and pulls back the hood of her cloak. And then, as she tentatively traces her fingers over the forming bruise under his eye, the unexpected happens. Something she never thought Hadrian would ever do – he kisses her.

The pair of warm, soft lips connecting with her skin set her on fire. She doesn't know why, but she felt her entire body tingling; from the toes on her feet to the hairs on her head. Her brain was turning to mush and she knew she was melting. She had conformed to him right as his touch, and that was apparent now. Her mind was telling her this was wrong, that she should stop him from touching her. That he didn't want her.

Yet her heart was telling her an entirely different story.

Still she steps away and avoiding his gaze she turns herself around. She opens her mouth to speak, but no words come out. Instead, she feels Hadrian's arm wrap around her chest and his hand cup her cheek, tilting her chin towards him. And that's when his lips move to her neck.

They were soft kisses, and the light sucking on her pulse made Heather grip her cloak in surprise. She tilts her head to the side subconsciously to give Hadrian more access to her neck and her eyes close. She's allowing herself to enjoy what he was giving her.

Hadrian's fingers graze over Heather's cheek, and the contact makes her swallow thickly and her mouth opens again, letting out an audible moan. The sound she made broke the silenced barrier between them. It was as if any type of sound broke Hadrian out of his dream-like sequence he seemed to be living in. It made everything completely real.

Hadrian's fingers were now at Heather's chin, and he turns her around so she's facing him. His green eyes were full with lust. Like he was hungry and on a hunt, but Heather wasn't scared. Yet at the same time, they are warm, and welcoming, and soft. She could almost see the alcohol swimming in his eyes. This should discourage her, but it only makes her draw closer to him.

He wants her. She knew that at first glance. But not because of any type of feelings he has towards her I it was because he was lonely, drunk and vulnerable. But he was contemplating it. He wasn't sure if he should touch Heather anymore. She could tell he was treating her as if she were fragile and made of glass. He was afraid of hurting her.

So that's why it took her by great surprise when he leans, his eyes closing as he closes the space between them. Heather could smell the alcohol on his breath as he inches closer.

Knowing all of this - knowing he was using her, knowing how he was treating her right now, and knowing her heart was racing and she can hear it pounding through her ears - she does the one thing that's right, but lacerates her heart like barbed wire.

She leans back.

Hadrian stops and his eyes open, wounded.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers, barely audible. She covers her mouth in fear she might start crying. "I just, I can't. Not when you're like this." She says clearer.

The hurt seems to disintegrate a little in his eyes, but Heather's discouraged when she watches them disappear behind a cold wall of anger. His hands leave her waist, and shivers run up her spine. The rain has lit up only slightly, and Hadrian bites the inside of his lip.

"I should go." He mumbles.

Heather's heart sinks as he steps around her.

"Hadrian!" she cries, snatching his arm. "Please, please don't take it the wrong way."

She pulls herself closer.

"I want you. I do. But just not like this." She repeats. Praying that through his drunken eyes the message is still clear.

Hadrian merely nods his head and says "Okay."

Then he leaves her standing alone in the shop. Heather turns to face the fire and releases a choked sob. Speed-walking through the rain Hadrian doesn't feel the anger inside him to grow. Instead he suppresses it with the wave of heavy emotions he felt with Heather. Still gripping the fourth bottle. He's having trouble focusing, and liquor keeps sloshing out of out of the bottle. He drops it and lets it shatter on the road.

As she staggers up the steps to the house, he pounds on the door and it opens. As the alcohol overcomes his mind, he feels the glass shattering is appropriate since he's lost his grip on everything.

When Hadrian wakes the next morning, the sun is piercing through his curtains, blinding him on contact. He groans and rolls over his bed. He doesn't feel much, but the inside of his head is fuzzy, like it's packed with cotton balls. As his body one by one comes back to consciousness, he's left a little confused by the sweet smell on his pillow. It had an airy scent to it, somehow more, feminine.

His yes slowly blink open, the room comes into focus. The only thing keeping the pain at bay is making it difficult to think straight. Hadrian groans and rolls placing his hand on his head as if gently throbs. His hand feels cold as his eyes adjust, he finds himself in a canopy bed. White sheets drape over him, and that's when Hadrian realizes his torso is bare.

Panic sets in for a brief moments as he tries to piece everything together. He scooches to the edge of the bed, still covered by the sheets and sees his clothes were gone, but others were strewn along the floor. His heart beats faster as he props himself on his elbows. He looks around the room and finds two doors. One leads out to the rest of whoever's house he somehow ended up in, and then as he was moving aside the sheet, the other door opens.

Hadrian's eyes widen and his throat constricts when he sees Smashley walk out of the bathroom wearing his tunic. Her hair was down and in waves. She usually keeps them in pigtail braids. She had a weird natural glow to her and it was after she picks up her pants that she turns to Hadrian.

She smiles and perks her eyebrows. "Oh good! You're up!"

Hadrian doesn't say anything as she rounds the bed, trotting and sits on the edge near him. She extends a hand, fiddling with his hair and Hadrian's too in shock to move away.

"You were _marvelous_ last night, Hadrian." She says smiling, in a deep seductive voice. Then she giggles. "I mean what a wild _ride_!"

Hadrian opens his mouth to try and say something, but his throat is dry as sandpaper.

"Anywho," Smashley gets up and pulls on the pants. "I need to go and set up the stand. I'd leave before my parents get back from harvesting the apples." Hadrian shifts to resting on his hands. "You can sneak out the back door, and oh."

She nonchalantly strips off his tunic and lays it on the bed.

"Here's your tunic. I folded your pants they're in the chest next to my wardrobe." She says with a sultry smile. "Let me know when you're drunk again." She pulls on a new purple tunic. "Maybe we can play a game next time."

With a wink she then spins, her hair fluttering and haloing her head, and strolls out the door. Smiling like's she's been crowned queen of Berk.

Hadrian sits there in shock long after the front door closes. There was no pride, no pleasure. Nothing but pure shock, and a little nausea. Whether it was the alcohol or seeing Smashely wearing only his tunic, he doesn't know. He manages to piece together one thought through the confusion, mugginess and dizziness.

"No more white liquor."


	9. Chapter 9

Hadrian waited too long. Thinking he was having some bad dream, he crashed back into Smashley's bed. By the time he woke up, it was near nine o'clock. Her parents still hadn't some come yet. But the village was already bustling with activity.

After snatching his tunic and taking out his pants from Smashley's dresser, Hadrian steps in them and sneaks out the back door of her house and stalks his way through the alleyways all the way to Hiccup's house. He uses the cover to pull on his tunic, then sneaks between two houses, slinking to one side of the road up to Hiccup's house.

But just as he reaches the first step, the world takes an alarming turn. Hadrian stops dead in his tracks and clutches his head. The liquor was affecting his brain. He staggers to his knees and grips the step, digging his nails into the stone. He opens his eyes and the world is out of focus. This makes his stomach lurch.

"Hadrian!"

He flinches as the word rattles his skull. Knowing it's Hiccup, Hadrian forces himself to his feet. He tries to focus on the feet that come towards him, but they move too fast for his vision. He squeezes his eyes shut and wills his vision to focus. He sidesteps this way and that, and just as he thought he was going to crash, Hiccup pulls him into his arms. Over his shoulder, Hadrian can see Stoick and Gobber in the doorway. Despite his embarrassing and rather degrading position, he glares at Stoick.

"Where were you?" Hiccup presses. "Are you okay?"

"I . . . I can't . . ." Hadrian struggles to say. He grips the back of Hiccup's tunic, his feet slipping on the stone. Then as his head drops on Hiccup's shoulder, his overwhelming scent of wildflowers and a calmness spreads through Hadrian, he lets go in Hiccup's arms.

When Hadrian wakes, he barely makes it to the garbage before the white liquid boils its way up his throat. It burns more coming up than going down, and takes worse, then adding the thought of waking up in Smashley's bedroom. He's on his knees trembling and sweaty by the time he stops vomiting, but at least most of the stuff is out of his system. Enough making its way into his bloodstream though, enough to result in a pounding headache, parched mouth and boiling stomach.

Hadrian manages to draw himself a bath and sits in the warm cocoon of water before he realizes he's still in his undergarments. Hiccup must've just stripped him of his old ones and tucked him in bed. Throwing them into the bucket, Hadrian grabs the soap and begins to scrub himself. He covers himself from head to toe in suds, before he leans over the side of the tub and throws up again. It's mostly just bile and he scoops up a handful of water, swishes it around in his mouth before spitting it into the grass.

Once he finally feels clean enough, he steps out and pulls on a towel, ignoring the rest of his dripping body and hair. He lazily pulls on a fresh pair of undergarments and crawls between the sheets; surely knowing this is close to what it feels like being poisoned. He sits with his arms across his knees and his head resting on his forearms. The footsteps on the stairs send a new shock of panic through him. He's not ready to face Hiccup about everything. But he needs to pull himself together, show Stoick that he's strong.

It's a struggle to force himself to move his head. It already growing used to his seated position, but he does, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Trying to ignore his throbbing temples, he braces himself for the confrontation. Only Hiccup appears in the doorway, holding tea and yak jerky, his face full of concern. Hadrian opens his mouth to say something, planning to start off with some kind of joke, and bursts into tears.

So much for being strong.

But it is just Hiccup, who oddly enough has now become the _only_ person in the world Hadrian is certain he trusts and cares for in any way.

Hiccup sets the tray on the end table and crawls up next to Hadrian, holding him, making quiet soothing sounds; just as he did when Hadrian had that nightmare, until Hadrian is mostly cried out. He then gets a towel and dries Hadrian's hair along with any other exposed skin he can reach, while trying to coax some tea and jerky into him. After he helps Hadrian dress in some warm pajamas, he layers more blankets on him and Hadrian drifts off again.

Telling by the light coming in through the skylight, it's around late afternoon when Hadrian wakes again. There's a glass of water on the end table and he gulps it down thirstily. Hadrian slowly shifts and places his feet on the floor, gazing at the wood. He circles his eyes around and turns his head from side to side. Things still feel a little rocky, but way better compared to before. He stands and dresses then pulls on a thin jacket feeling a little chilly.

Before he heads down, he pauses at the top of the stairs. The infectious feeling of embarrassment springs a leak in his chest as he thinks about the way he handled losing Lightning.

The mere thought alone striking his very heart with pain.

Downstairs, Hiccup was sitting by the fire; Toothless sprawled at his feet, reading a book. He gets up and embraces Hadrian again, but not overly emotional. Hadrian knows he's simply holding back to make things easier for him. Which is sort of a good thing if Hadrian's going to confess what happened last night – everything that happened. Looking at Hiccup's face, it's hard for him to imagine that he's the very same boy he wanted to kill nearly three years ago. The combination of that and all that has happened and followed – the dreaded demon Lilith, that battle they did on Berk, aiding him in the dreamworld, the training of the Valkyrie and now Lightening – all of which has aged his years. He's grown a bit too, they're nearly the same height, but given Hadrian's still a little taller.

He ladles out a mug of broth for Hadrian without comment. They sit there, almost peacefully, sipping their broth and watching the sunlight pierce through the many cracks in the wood. Small specks of dust dance in and out of the beams. Hadrian finishes his broth when he decides to speak, and it pleases him to hear his voice smooth, with an occasional need to clear his throat.

"So, how bad was it?" he asks. "Give me a category."

"I don't think I can. That's the first time I've seen you drunk. Along with Heather's explanation of what happened at the shop, I was actually worried you would come home." Hiccup replies.

It was made to be a joke, but it hurts Hadrian. Both the fact that Heather came to him and that he was scared Hadrian would come and harm him. All of the liquor in the world wouldn't make Hadrian hurt Hiccup. He's proven his friendship when he resurrected Hadrian, and long after since. Besides, this wasn't his fault to begin with. The only thing that would've happened was that he might've gotten hurt preventing Hadrian from ripping at Stoick's jugular; which in a sense only adds to the fact that it's good he didn't come home.

"Gobber upset?" Hadrian asks, propping his feet on the table and tipping back on his chair.

"Eh," Hiccup answers.

"What's that mean?"

"In a way, I think he understands. I mean obviously he doesn't have that liquor there to simply raise a toast to the sharpening of a good sword." Hiccup says.

Hadrian chuckles and rubs his hair. "So uh, Heather came by?"

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence before Hadrian continues. "What'd she say?"

"She only said that you ran off into the rain after you two had an argument."

"Oh."

Hadrian's rather relieved and yet curious as to why Heather left out their kiss, that of which is one of the few things crisp in his memory from last night. Of course she could be embarrassed, but why? Not like Hiccup will forbid them from seeing one another, or maybe she thought he's get mad at her for telling Hiccup. Whatever the case Hadrian wanted to know, but he can't go see her knowing she's still fearful of him. And that he had spent the night at Smashley's. The very idea of Heather finding out makes his heart skip a beat. Hadrian's not stupid; he'll have to tell her since she's bound to find out sooner or later. And he had to prevent Smashley from bragging to the other girls and have Heather overhear.

One hurdle at a time.

"So, where'd you go after you left the shop? You obviously didn't come home." Hiccup asks as he readies to sip from his mug.

"I want to tell you but, you can't get mad."

Hiccup raises an eyebrow in attention. "What?"

"Smashley and I . . . we kind of hooked up last night." Hadrian speeds through the words, but it was enough that Hiccup heard every word. He chokes on his drink and coughs viscously. Hadrian walks over and pats his back until Hiccup stops coughing.

"You _what_?! How drunk were you?!"

"Enough that I woke up without my clothes, and she walks out of the bathroom _wearing_ my tunic." Hadrian says.

Hiccup squeezes his eyes shut and groans running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." Hadrian says.

Hiccup sighs in aggravation. "Well maybe now she'll leave you alone. And go off bragging to her friends!"

"Look I feel bad, but I was intoxicated and Heather and I -" Hadrian stops himself before going any further.

"What?" Hiccup interrogates. Hadrian's silent. "What? Come on, tell me!" Hiccup urges excitingly.

Hadrian sighs. "Okay, she came to see me, and given I had gone through two bottles by that time, some things were said, she was wet from the rain and, we ended up kissing."

"Shut up. No way." A smile creeps along Hiccup's lips so wide it looks like a grimace. "You two kissed?!"

"Shut up! You'll tell the whole village!" Hadrian hisses, but he's smiling too. "Yes we did. But after that she smartly rejected me, given I was drunk and I guess I was still upset about Lightning," Hadrian pauses as his voice catches. "So I just ran over to Smashley."

"Unbelievable." Hiccup says, his smile slightly fades. "Are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. It was one time, one drunken mistake, and I don't want her to think I'm a jerk."

"Well, not to alarm you but, Heather's smart. She assumed you went somewhere. I mean think about it. You were drunk, emotions raging, and she rejects you. She probably predicted this." Hiccup explains.

"Maybe." Hadrian says, he turns and gazes into the firepit. "I just hope she doesn't get mad."

"Well, in a way, if she knew it was going to happen, she really shouldn't be mad." Hiccup points out.

"But girls can be emotional. She'll start talking about one of those 'read between the lines' garbage." He taps his fingers along the side of his mug. "She'll find some reason to be mad with me."

"Hadrian, I told you, Heather's smart." Hiccup assures. "She'll probably be more concerned about your kiss if anything."

"Please stop saying that we kissed." Hadrian asks.

"Why?" Hiccup smiles slyly. "It's cute."

"I don't know it's just, I don't think she'll want to bring it up. I was drunk."

"Well do you remember anything else?" Hiccup asks.

Hadrian pauses. "Some."

"Like?"

"Nothing you need to know." Hadrian says getting up from his seat.

"Aw, come on! Now I'm curious!" Hiccup says.

Hadrian places his mug in the sink and turns, resting against the basin. "Since when are you the gossipy kind?" Hadrian questions.

"Since I've learned you might actually like someone." Hiccup teases. "Come on."

"Hiccup, its' nothing. Nothing I want to talk about." Hadrian dismisses. He goes and sits back down at the table, propping up his feet. "So, to change the subject, how're things with you and Stoick?"

Hiccup swallows thickly. His body goes rigid, and Hadrian can see this. He simply waits for Hiccup to answer his question. Hiccup takes a deep breath and sits down next to Hadrian.

"As you can well imagine, we had a fall out after you left." Hiccup explains. "Some things were said, and I, in a way disowned him."

Hadrian sits forward in his seat, dropping his feet and leaning on his elbows to his knees. "What? What's that mean?"

"It's hard to explain, but he did the same thing to me when he found out I was keeping Toothless a secret." Hiccup says. "If you'd seen you would've understood."

"No, no I get it." Hadrian murmurs.

Hiccup looks to him and he can see a look of hurt and sorrow in Hadrian's forest eyes. A small bud of warmth and happiness blooms at Hiccup's core. Who'd thought that they'd become so close after all they've been through.

"It was all a waste wasn't it Hiccup?" Hadrian suddenly asks.

"Hadrian," Hiccup scootches closer. "To do a good thing in the world will come back to you."

Hadrian's face hardens. "Lightning will _never_ come back to me, Hiccup. He'll be forced to live in that horrible place until he dies or is beaten to death." Hadrian sniffles. "It's so unfair."

Hiccup folds his lips in. "Yeah, it is."

"He'd be better off free. Flying again in the wild. Rolling through the wildflwoers." Hadrian smiles at the thought of Lightning rolling around, becoming covered in buds and sneezing at the pollen.

"So, I need to ask," Hiccup starts, folding his hands in his lap. He looks up to Hadrian. "What are you going to do now?"

Hadrian feels his heart skip a beat, his breathing becomes shallow as he sits back. What was he going to do? Go after Lightning? It's really what he wants to do, but it's too predictable. Stoick'll probably have Vikings guard the house and follow Hadrian anywhere he goes. Besides, he doesn't even have a plan besides breaking in, taking back Lightning, and fly off. And without delving more into the intricate parts of it, like how he'll defeat all for the Berserker and Outcast guards given he'll most likely be alone. How will he get there? Will he be able to make a hasteful retreat on boat? Could Hiccup be willing enough to lend him Toothless? Stealth on the island could be an option. But someone will notice if Lightning's out of his cage. Then there's the matter of Lightning's sanity, his trust. Hadrian had failed him. He let the Berserkers take him and he couldn't stop it. Maybe that's what pains him the most.

Hadrian sighs. "I'm getting my dragon back."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Promising."

"I just need to have a valid plan. And you can either help me or get out of my way."

Hiccup's quiet before he swallows. "I could get the other riders." Hiccup suggests.

Hadrian smiles. "No, Stoick'll just see everything coming. He knows I'll try and go after Lightning, and he'll probably make sure some guards watch me twenty-four seven so I don't screw up the alliance."

"What if I lend you Toothless? He can get you to and from there easily at night."

"But once I get Lightning, I'll want to ride him, and Toothless can't get around on his own. And before you say anything . . ." Hadrian stops Hiccup's next suggestions with a halting finger. "You can't come along with me, Stoick'll be suspicious if we're both gone."

"I'll tell him we're going on a search and rescue mission. Those take two to three days, tops." Hiccup says.

Hadrian ponders over this thought for a moment. "Stock won't trust us going together anywhere for the next few days. He'll invite himself."

"True." Hiccup says as he rests his elbows on his knees.

"Which is why I'm not leaving."

Hiccup's head snaps up. "What?!"

"Not yet. I plan to, but I need to think of a better plan before launching head first into anything."

Hiccup slightly relaxes. "Oh. Wow, that's usually your thing, punching and ask questions later. You've changed." Hiccup smiles

"I know," Hadrian groans. "I've been hanging around you too long." He gets up and pulls on a cloak as he opens the wooden door. "I'll be back before lunch."

"Where you off to?" Hiccup asks.

Hadrian straps a leather sheath around his waist, and slides his two knives into place. "Hunting. Get out some frustration."

"Be careful." Hiccup says.

"When am I ever not careful?" Hiccup quirks an eyebrow. "Don't answer that."

Hadrian stays positioned in his tree stand as he watches the forest floor below. Even when he's a mere five feet up, there's no sign of movement yet, but he didn't care. He needed to clear his head. The fresh air helps to rid his senses of the rest of the liquor from last night and gives him a more open feeling instead of being cooped up the house. Bow in hand, he knocks an arrow and practices drawing back. After another hour of nothing, he climbs down and decides to scope the floor on foot.

He takes careful steps on the dead leaves, smoothly paces on pine needles and hops along pebble trails. He only manages to spook a rabbit out of is hiding place, and a squirrel that practically ran over his toes. They're not clean shots, but he's not trying. He urges to catch a boar or some other large animal so he can have a fight. It would seem fate isn't working with him.

He wanders back around mid-afternoon with both the rabbit and squirrel dangling from his belt as he heads for the butcher's stall. Trading the game for a good sized coin pouch, Hadrian slings the bow over his back and twirls his knife with his fingers as he makes the blind trek to the Gobber's shop. Lightning starts to invade his mind as he passes the Academy, Lightning's former cage empty. The blackness of the shadow overtaking the space, reclaiming it as the sun stretches it along the square. Hadrian lets the memories of Lightning swallow him whole.

Hadrian's mind is still clouded as he enters Gobber shop and walks in the back near the sparing room with its racks of weapons. Hanging his bow up, Hadrian can see gouged notches in the doorway where he most likely carved the date of Hiccup's birthday to track his growth.

The memory of Lightning burns within Hadrian, a bed of lives coals he swears he'll stop walking across. Grief rises, thick and hot, trying to suffocate him. Hadrian's eyes sting, and he digs his nails into the wood of the door as a single sob escapes him.

He will not break down again.

He will not.

He refuses to walk into the house with tear-stained eyes and trembling lips. Stifling the next sob that shakes him, Hadrian blinks away the tears and clenches his hands into fists. Lightning can't escape the hostilities of Outcast Island. Not without help.

Hadrian's eyes slide toward the still-open door of the sparring room as an idea – a ridiculous, bold, almost impossible idea – takes root. Lightning can't come home without help, and Stoick shows no inclination to take back his precious alliance. But Hadrian doesn't need his help. Not when he's spent years training how to handle himself in combat, smuggling weapons to the woods and making sure he could defend himself against any threat.

And not when he know how to rack.

The addition of Hiccup's willingness to help him is a tiny sliver of comfort Hadrian grabs onto with desperate strength. It pains him to admit it, but Hiccup is better at planning than he is. If anyone can help him – if anyone on Berk would _want_ to help him – it's Hiccup. But with Stoick already suspicious of Hadrian going after him, the risk of getting caught in an escape attempt is high.

Too high to allow Hiccup to come along.

Hiccup will fight him on it. Probably hate him for it. But by Hadrian going alone, he already hates Stoick, so he'll have nothing to lose if he were to get caught.

But he won't.

The grief subsides, sinking beneath cold, hard purpose.

His hand finds the hilt of his knife and he begins to rummage through the weapons in the sparring room.


	10. Chapter 10

Hadrian had thankfully kept an extra burlap sack in the room as he walked back with half of the sparring room's inventory on his back. Luckily he had managed to rent a ride from Trader Johan while he was in the village. He sneaks in through the back door and looks around, no sign of Hiccup or Stoick. Hiccup could be upstairs so he'll have to be careful with his steps.

Tiptoeing up the wooden stairs, he sneaks past Hiccup's room and finds it vacant. He must be at the Academy. Hadrian quickly makes haste at storing away his weapons in his travel pack. He slips a bow with a sheath of a dozen arrows into the pack along with a sword, battle axe and half a dozen knives. He keeps one with a long blade and a clip-point blade strapped to his waist. Clipping it shut, he stuffs the pack away in his closet.

Sneaking to Hiccup's room, Hadrian makes a beeline for Hiccup's desk scattered with its usual drawings and sketches of toothless, modifications to his saddle, additions to the Book of Dragons and newly added dragon information. Hadrian rummages through the papers and charcoal and comes across old logbooks and more folded pieces of paper with lines and rough sketches scratched out. Hadrian realizes its Lighting and a new saddle idea on it. Hadrian shuts the books and places them back before the feelings of regret and longing take root.

Looking on Hiccup's wall, finds a map of Outcast Island with a small red line snaking its way into the island and an X on a certain spot. A hidden river entrance. He can use the inlet to get closer. And under the cover of night, he'll be invisible.

He hears the door creak and dread pools in his stomach, along with a lick of pain as he readies himself to face Hiccup. Snatching the paper off the wall and grabbing one of Hiccup's logbooks, he adds them to the pack before shutting his closet door. He stands up and rubs his hands as if suddenly cold from a chill. He heads down the steps, but stops halfway when he sees its Stoick. A new refreshed anger bubbles in his stomach and spreads its way through Hadrian's veins like Scauldron poison.

Hadrian goes to turn away but Stoick spots him before he can turn. "Oh, Hadrian. I didn't know you were home."

Hadrian doesn't say anything. Only glares at Stoick with as much anger as he can generate through his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Stoick asks, clasping his hands together. Hadrian only turns away.

"Just let me know when Hiccup gets home." He replies coldly.

"Hadrian, wait."

Strangely enough, Hadrian stops his feet and the stairs wine at his weight. He doesn't face Stoick, which normally would be disrespectful, but Stoick lost all his respect the moment the Beserkers wrapped their ropes around Lightning's neck.

"Please, let's just talk. I need to say some things." Stoick nearly pleads.

"I'm busy." Hadrian bluntly denies. "And there's nothing to say. You got rid of Lightning, you got what you wanted. As you always do." Hadrian begins back up the steps.

"Hadrian, would you please just listen to me?"

"No!" Hadrian barks. He whirls around and takes a couple steps down. "I'm done answering, talking and _dealing_ with you!"

Something clicks in Hadrian's head and he lets his anger flow.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard I worked to earn that dragon's trust?! And with one simple handshake you threw it all away!"

"Hadrian, listen to me . . ."

"No! You're listening to me for once!" Hadrian points an accusing finger. His voice drops several octaves. "I've given it a lot of thought, and I've decided, if your running this village, than this isn't the place for me."

Stoick is baffled for a moment before the words sink in. "What are you saying?"

"I'm moving out. And away. Away from you. I know it's going to hurt Hiccup, and I'm sorry. Believe me I am. But I can't stand it here anymore."

"You're seriously going to move away all for a dragon?!" Stoick yells, but the hurt in his voice is obvious.

"Yes." Hadrian replies with a stone cold expression, then he whirls around and bounds up the steps without looking back. He exaggerates his anger with a loud bang of his door.

Hadrian stays glued to the other side of the door for a moment before sliding down to the ground. A stray tear stings his eye and Hadrian allows it to escape his eye as he swallows back the regret.

He didn't really mean all that stuff he said to Stoick. Some of it was true, and while he didn't plan on involving Stoick in his scheme, Hiccup needed to be truly fooled if it would prevent him from coming after Hadrian. And Stoick's look of hurt will defiantly do the trick. Hadrian can't help but feel slight regret since he didn't truly mean everything that was said, but what else was he supposed to do? And if Stoick'll believe he's leaving, he won't come after him, and by the time he does, it'll be too late.

It's noon when Hiccup comes home from training. Hadrian quickly makes his way downstairs and finds Hiccup with Toothless, hanging up a cloak from a rain shower that Hadrian didn't even notice had started.

"Hey Hadrian." He smiles. "Glad you're home. I have a surprise for you." Hadrian peers down and finds a wooden picnic basket lamely tucked behind Hiccup's prostatic leg.

"I could take a wild guess." Hadrian replies.

"I managed to get the ingredients from Trader Johan, and I thought we could make your favorite Boysenberry pie." Hiccup smiles.

Hadrian's laugh sounds more like a sob, and he chokes it back. Three years ago, he would've jumped at the chance to slice at Hiccup's throat, but now, he's nearly rethinking his whole idea about leaving him alone, knowing he's willing to help him get Lightning back. Hadrian's chest burns whenever he lets himself remember how he had tortured and nearly beaten Hiccup to death.

Hadrian goes over and wraps his arms around Hiccup. He wants one last moment with the boy who changed his life before he faces the dangers of Outcast Island. Hiccup surprisingly hugs him back.

"Are you okay?" he whispers.

Hadrian gives Hiccup a tiny smile as he pulls away. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine. Thank you."

"You are such a bad liar. You're hugging me." Hiccup's smile is gentle, but beneath it is the unyielding expectation that he will tell him the truth.

And because Hiccup is the closest thing to family Hadrian has, he gives him as much of the truth as he can without making him an accomplice.

"I just need to say good-bye."

"To Lightning?" Hiccup questions, but Hadrian can see the denial and hope dwelling in his eyes. He glances in the direction of the docks, and Hadrian let shim assume he means to feel close to Lightning. He then looks over to Stoick who's carving, his back to them in his chair. "We could still go." Hiccup whispers.

"No," Hadrian ruffles Hiccup's hair. He already aches with missing Hiccup, but he aches with missing Lightning more.

Moving away, Hadrian turns and heads up the steps to his bedroom. He opens the door and slowly steps his way to his closet. Rummaging through it, he digs out his travel pack and cloak. Tightening the leather fastenings, wrapping it around the tunic and pants he wears, he adjusts the pack until it fits smoothly against his spine.

He heads down the stairs, gripping the straps as he heads for the door, fumbling with his cloak fastenings so he won't have to look at Hiccup.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hiccup asks. There's a bite of apprehension in his voice now.

Hadrian angles his head. "I'm leaving, Hiccup." Hadrian's voice catches.

"What?!" Hiccup instantly drops everything and starts towards Hadrian. "Wait, Hadrian, you don't have to leave Berk." Hiccup pleads.

"Yes I do. It's just not a good fit. Not right now." Hadrian's voice is shaking. Whether it's from lying, or the look on Hiccup's face, he doesn't know.

"Hadrian, come on." Hiccup grabs Hadrian's arm. "Please, just stay. W-we can work this out."

Hadrian sighs and fold his lips in as his eyes sting. He forces himself to look at Hiccup. "This has nothing to do with you, understand that. I just need to get away. That's all."

"Hadrian, is my dad kicking you out?!" Hiccup turns to his dad in rage. By now Stoick is up out of his seat, staring at the boys, denial mixed with disbelief in his eyes.

"No, no. Hiccup." Hadrian grabs Hiccup's shoulders. He fights the urge to tell him the truth as tears stream down Hiccup's face.

It's then Hadrian realizes how bad Hiccup's been affected too. Losing Lightning must've reignited the old memory of Toothless being taken by his father, and now that Hadrian's leaving him too . . . All this time Hiccup was being strong for Hadrian, now that he's leaving, maybe everyone just has that moment when they snap and fall apart. Now Stoick'll be left to pick up the pieces as Hadrian steps out the door.

"Look, Good-bye is not forever. They're not the end." Hiccup sniffles. "It simply means I'll miss you, until we meet again." Hadrian flicks his hood over his hair again.

"Please don't leave." Hiccup whimpers. A single hand grips Hadrian's cloak as Hadrian opens the door.

Hadrian squares his shoulders and grips the straps of his pack. "I'm sorry Hiccup."

He steps out of the house and into the shadows of the night.

Trader Johan's ship was docked near the far side of the port, slinking along the cliffs as Hadrian runs down the wood and Johan lets down the wooden bridge. Hadrian looks top him and gives him a nod. Once on board, he skillfully yanks the board on deck and guides Hadrian to the Captain's cabin of the boat.

Inside, Hadrian hangs up his damp cloak on a hook beside the door, and enters the main part of the cabin, kicking off his shoes out of courtesy.

"How'd it do?" Johan asks. He clicks two rocks together and the spit on a gathering of dry twigs, leaves and logs. After a couple blows, the fire brews in the hearth.

Hadrian makes his way over to the cushioned benches near the window and sit down, resting his elbow to his knee. He runs his fingers through his hair. "That had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done."

"He'll forgive you boy." Johan brings over a bowl of fish stew and a glass of water. Setting the water aside, he hands Hadrian the bowl.

"No, you didn't see his face. Looked like I just ripped out his heart and stopped it right in front of him." he takes the bowl with a nod." And thanks for doing this. I know I'm not exactly your favorite person . . ."

"Oh please Master Hadrian, you're welcome aboard my ship anytime."

Hadrian sips some of is soup. "Even after I took it and held you hostage?"

"The past is in the past, Master Hadrian. And you've long since proven how much you've changed." Johan offers a warm smile. Hadrian smiles back and gulps down the rest of his soup. "So, how will we be approaching this situation?" Johan asks.

Hadrian slings his pack on the ground and digs around for Hiccup's logbook and map. "There's a hidden river entrance that takes me into the city. Hiccup marked the map with his X, which must be where the arena is."

"Oh I've been on that side of the island, Master Hadrian. I've afraid that inlet leads you right to the entrance of their sewers." Johan makes a disgusted look, poking out his tongue as he thinks of the ratcheted stench.

"No plan is ever perfect." Hadrian admits. "Once inside, I should be able to navigate my way from there. You can leave right after you drop me off."

"But what about you, Master Hadrian?" Johan asks.

Hadrian smiles. "Don't worry, by the time I'm back, I'll be riding my dragon again. Head south west, we'll follow the current."

Johan nods and before he leaves the cabin he turns. "Get some sleep, the journey will take at least a day."

They sail off into the night with the clouds as their cover. Hadrian props his feet up onto the bench and lay back, his head resting on a silk pillow Johan says he was given to by the King of the Greenlands. Hadrian sighs and tries to sleep off the image of Hiccup's face.

Hiccup smashes old pots and pans in his backyard with a sword made of Gronckle Iron Gobber had made him. He smashes old pots and urns left behind in the trash of Snotlout and Fishlegs. While swinging and smashing, he lets fly the foulest word he had ever heard his father use. Tears stream down his face, cutting a path along his already raw cheeks. Smashing everything left and right, he mixes between the word and just basic screaming. Toothless stands aside, curled into himself, worried about Hiccup. The lights of the houses flick on one by one, but he doesn't stop.

After Hadrian had left, Hiccup stood in shock while the cold, moist air invaded the house. Hiccup could feel the vibrations of his father as he comes up from behind him and closes the door. Hiccup stared at his father as he turned. Something on Hiccup's face must've pained him so much, that he tried to reach out to comfort him. Hiccup withdrawal and sped out the back door. He spent the next hours rummaging through Gobber's old closet of junk and the garbage of the town houses for anything fragile.

Bringing the sword down on what had to be the fifteenth pot, Astrid comes running up to Hiccup's backyard. She sees the many shards of the broken pieces and her eyes widen.

"Just leave it!" Hiccup screams. "Leave it alone!"

Soon the other riders follow up behind her, still in their night clothes. Fishlegs rubs his eyes, and seems petrified at the sight. No one had ever seen Hiccup so upset. The twins arrive yawning.

"Wait, hey!" Tuffnut says as he slowly awakens. "Why didn't anyone tell us we were smashing things?! I would've brought my mace!"

"Shut up!" Hiccup yells as he chucks one pot at another, close to Tuffnut's side. Hiccup sniffles as he goes for the last pot. He brings the sword high, but before he can slash it down for the deathblow, a hand catches the blade.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells. He yanks the blade out of Hiccup's hands. "Enough of this!" he tosses the blade to the ground out of Hiccup's reach.

"You did this! You drove him away!" Hiccup howls back, ignoring the crowd drawing near the yard. He goes to hit his father, but Stoick easily stops him with Hiccup's small demeanor. Hiccup snarls through grit teeth. "First you give away Lightning, now you give _him_ away too?!"

"W-what happened?" Fishlegs hesitates to ask.

"Hadrian left!" Hiccup barks, his voices catches and his expression slowly wavers between sadness and anger.

"What?" Astrid's eyes widen.

Hiccup wrenches his wrists free of his father's grip. "Dad just let him leave!" Hiccup kicks a piece of a broken pot.

"What was I supposed to do, Hiccup?" Stoick asks.

"Convince him to stay!"

"He wouldn't have listened to me."

"Well you would've at least redeemed your pathetic self by persuading him!" Hiccup counters. "You just let him walk out of the house, just like you let the Beserkers take Lightning!"

"Hiccup, listen to me, let's talk inside." Stoick gestures to the door. "We're drawing attention."

"Why not let them see how badly you destroyed me. Both me and Hadrian!"

"I didn't sell Lightning!" Stoick finally barks back in return.

"Bullshit you didn't!"

"No, I didn't." Stoick lowers his voice, and glares into Hiccup's eyes. "I didn't make the deal official."

Hiccup's face softens slightly, still on guard as he steps forward. Despite his efforts, his voice begins to tremble. "What do you mean?"

Stoick sighs and sits on a stool near the front door. They normally use it to prop open the back door on hot summer days.

"After Hadrian's stunt in the Square, I had left to think everything through." He intertwines his fingers, twiddling his thumbs. "I was at first shocked, seeing him riding a Skrill. Then I got upset for him going behind my back, but then I realized," He looks to Hiccup. "He's just like you."

Hiccup's face eases up and he now looks to his father with curiosity, and more worry. His body begins to tingle all around, but nothing like the jitters or goose bumps. That feeling of numbness that spreads its way through you like poison and immobilizing your limbs so you can't move. Frozen by fear.

"I meant to tell you both the next day, but I was too late." Stoick continues. "When I got there, they had just loaded him onto the ship. Hadrian was bleeding, and for some reason, I was lost. I didn't know what to do, so much was happening. . ."

"Dad . . ." Hiccup whimpers. Stoick looks to his son, Hiccup's eyes glisten. "You didn't sell Lightning?"

Stoick looks him in the eyes and preps himself as his mouth moves. "No."

Hiccup can't breathe. His ears roar, and someone says something, it might've been Astrid. But Hiccup can't understand the words because he's walking towards the scattered pile of shards and chipped pieces of hardened clay. His body physically shaking.

As if something inside of him shattered to smithereens, Hiccup falls to his knees, nearly missing the piles by mere inches. His entire body feels battered. His throat tightens and his clamps his hands over his mouth to surpass a sob. But it pierces through his fingers and it comes out as a mix of a sob, a wail and a scream.

A hand seconds later grasps his shoulder, whether it was Stoick or Astrid, Hiccup didn't care. He was crossing the threshold into hysteria, and he doesn't stop himself. He doesn't want to stop himself. The sobs combine themselves, and Hiccup's mouth opens, unleashing an anguished wailing. He hunches over and clutches one arm around his middle while the other covers his mouth to attempt to suppress it.

He's gathered into a pair of arms, and when he's lifted from the ground, he knows it's his father. The wailing if fueled as the harsh double-edged blade of sorrow slices into his heart. Hiccup wanted to apologize to his father, so badly. But besides that he can't, would it even matter? His father didn't seem mad, but maybe now that Hiccup was proven wrong, will he unleash his fury? Hiccup seems so fragile now, but that will diminish and his wrath is née.

As the lighting of his home washes over his closed lids, Hiccup tries. "Dad . . ." he hiccups. "I'm . . . I'm . . ." his voices catches and a sob cuts off his words.

"Shh," his father coos. Hiccup feels his father's lips press against his forehead. "It's alright."

Hiccup tries to talk again, but it refuses to come out in words, just sobs that choke his throat and wreck his body. He curls into his father's chest and tries to calm himself. The feel of his bed slowly crawls up his legs and up his back. He doesn't release his father even after he pulls the sheets over his still trembling body.

"It's alright son. Try and get some sleep." His father strokes his hair.

"I . . ." Hiccup sniffles. "I'm sorry."

Stoick feels his heart tighten as he looks at how broken his son is. Tears staining his eyes, his cheeks red, nose congested. Somehow it flashes him back to when Hiccup was only a babe, crying as Stoick tries to help him untangle his ankle from a fishing line.

"_It's alright son, I've got it."_ he remembers saying.

Stoick strokes Hiccup's head again and sighs. "You're fine." He mumbles. "Let it out. Let it go."

After a kiss on the forehead again, Stoick leaves Hiccup with Toothless to give him the privacy to collect himself.

Hiccup swallows hard. Toothless crawls up to the bed and nuzzles Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup somehow manages to brings his hand forward and pet the dragon's snout. Through his sobbing, he can think rather clearly. As if his body was reacting while his mind was elsewhere. Beneficial either way.

Lightning is gone.

_Gone._

Dagur had lied to Gobber, to everyone in order to obtain him.

It was all a fib.

A _lie_.

A lie that Hadrian now keeps locked in his heart as the spark of his vengeful wrath against Stoick. He left because he's in pain and to get away from Stoick, but Stoick wasn't at fault at all. Hiccup wishes he could just fly over to wherever he was and tell him, but he can't. He doesn't know where Hadrian wandered off to, and he somehow knows that Hadirann's reaction won't be pleasant.

He'll most likely forgive Stoick, feel guilty for all the things he said to him, but it'll be buried under the cold hard vengeance he'll have against Dagur. He'll probably charge into Outcast Island and kill every man in his way. But even he's not capable of that. Hiccup could talk him out of it, but he doesn't know where he is.

The thought makes Hiccup grit his teeth. He gathers the pillow around his ears to block out the world, and falls asleep with a circle of moisture pressed to his cheek.

The next morning, Hiccup blinks to adjust to the light. He rolls his head and feels the still drying spot on his pillow. He shifts to his other side, facing his desk, but it wasn't there. Hiccup furrows his eyebrows and props himself on one elbow. Where his desk should be was a wardrobe. Hiccup looks around and realizes he's not in his room, but Hadrian's. He sighs thinking he must've wandered into Hadrian's room sometime in the night.

As he sits up and rubs his eyes, his hand feels wet. He assumes its tears, but when he stops, they're red. His heart stops and he flips them over to see a cut trailing across his palm; starting from his pointer finger to the heel. Probably from the sword and pots he broke. Stoick must no thave seen it as he carried him to bed.

Hiccup gets up and wanders over to the second floor bathroom. He runs his hand under the water despite the sting, and wraps some gauze around it. Tying it securely, he clenches it and the pain seems tolerable. Drinking a glass of water, he wanders back to his own bed. The sheets feel cold, and Hiccup shivers a couple times before he settles down.

He blinks and lets his dry eyes scan across his desk. Rather useless lately. Old pencils and charcoal poke out from their holder with brushes and a ruler. The squid ink he got from Trader Johan sits along his end table. While thinking back to the previous night, he presses his fingers to the gauze to keep himself calm in a way. With his body distracted, he can think more clearly. The next time he brings his hand up, the wrap is slightly red.

Sighing, he pulls the sheet up over his head and curls into himself. Wishing he could just disappear, he burrows his head into his pillow. The sheet gets a sudden tug, and Toothless hovers over him, licking his face.

"Okay Toothless. Okay." Hiccup slightly laughs, pushing him off. Toothless coos and circles near the foot of the bed before settling down, cooing.

Hiccup looks to his desk again and something in him clicks. He furrows his eyebrows as he gazes at the wall. Something seemed . . . off. He pushes the sheet off and stands to his feet. Taking two wobbly steps, he stabilizes himself as he stares at the wall. What was different? Looking at the sketches off Toothless' saddle, the new notes he needed to add to the Book of Dragons. Then he sees it.

The map of the inlet to Outcast Island.

"No." Hiccup mumbles. He rummages through the papers on the wall, then the drawers and books of his desk. Nothing. "Crap. No, no, no."

Trifling through the drawers and even ripping down all of the papers, the once piece was nowhere. He flips through the books and crawls all around his room checking under his bed, his wardrobe even downstairs.

"Shit!" Hiccup hisses, slamming his drawer shut. He looks to the skylight. "So that's where you went." He looks to Toothless. "Looks like we're going on a man-hunt, bud."

A grip on his shoulder nearly startles him. Fluttering his eyes open, Hadrian finds Johan kneeling beside him. "We've arrived, Master Hadrian."

Hadrian rubs his eyes and shifts to his feet. "What time is it?"

"Thankfully we arrived after dusk." Johan informs. "I've gathered a uniform I believe you'll find quite useful."

"What?"

Johan leads Hadrian out to the main deck. The sky was cloudy, and they seemed almost painted a near pale shade of purple. The sky itself a gorgeous pink and orange blaze with streaks of tired red bordering the horizon.

"Cloudy. Hopefully that'll block out the moonlight." Hadrian comments.

"Traveling by the shadows are we Master Hadrian?" Johan asks.

"Definitely."

"Well, you certainly can't sneak around like that." Johan suddenly criticizes, motioning to Hadrian's tunic and pants.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"You'll be seen easily, even if the night is dark enough to conceal you. But, a man of your stamina and ability needs something that will turn you virtually invisible, like a Night Fury."

Hadrian cringes at the reminder of a Night Fury.

"Oh sorry." Johan apologizes.

"So, what've you got?" Hadrian asks.

Johan motions him towards an antique pine dome trunk with iron lifting handles to both sides, wooden support slats and iron features around all edges. Johan unlatches the front and lifts the curved cover. Thin chains in either corner lock the cover at ninety degrees.

He pulls out a complete and unique set of black armor, the base of the chest bears an insignia that resembles a night bird cradling the moon in its wings. The entire set consisted of the light armor, gloves and a hood. It was so intricately designed and dark, Hadrian was breathless. It seemed dangerous, deadly.

"I believe this will be most useful to you." Johan smiles.

Hadrian takes the uniform and sprawls it along the top of the chest. "Feels kind of light."

"Light armor means light on your feet." Johan explains. "Go and change, make sure it fits."

The entire ensemble was black, scaled armor that covered him from the neck down alone. The shoes had thin soles, perfect for sneaking undetected. Johan was right about the cover part. The entire thing was as black as a Night Fury's scales, he'll be virtually invisible in the dark. The hood came with a mask piece that covered nearly his entire face, leaving only his eyes exposed; and when the hood is drawn, they're shadowed so there's nothing but blackness. Hadrian couldn't feel any reinforced protection over his vital organs, and feels weary. But the maker must be pretty confident he will not be seen if it wasn't incorporated. The glove-gauntlets wrap all up his arms, no skin exposed. The hood connects to a cape that falls down his back, stopping just below the knees. So in the event he needs to run, it relieves him of having to tug or hold at it.

"This is . . . amazing." Hadrian compliments, adjusting the gloves and bending his fingers.

"Walk around. Make sure it fits alright." Johan says.

Hadrian walks in a circle, jogs from end to end on the deck and circles his arms, twists his torso and waist. "Fits well. Perfectly, even. Where'd you get all this?"

"I received it from a King of Nightingales. They're masters of the dark and shadows. The ultimate agents of stealth. They say they can use the darkness of the night to conceal themselves, nothing but a shadow in the corner of your eye."

"Sounds like an assassin group." Hadrian comments.

"Not really. They only use these skills when at war, other than that, decent people." Johan retorts.

"I'll be sure to bring it back to you after I'm done." Hadrian says.

"Keep it Master Hadrian. No charge." Johan insists.

Hadrian smiles. "Thank you, Johan."

The blackness of the night had nearly consumed the sky as Johan steers his ship through the inlet and the opening to the sewers is in sight. The inlet was surrounded by cliff walls that scraped the sky with their jagged ridges.

The opening itself was in the ground, circular with rusted iron bars covered in a gathering of moss and algae. It's hidden under a ridge of rocks and up ahead, Hadrian can see a smaller port of docks leading to the village. The sky slowly darkens to overcast.

"Looks like rain." Johan informs.

"All more beneficial for me." Hadrian retorts.

Johan ports his ship and lays down the bridge. "Good luck, Master Hadrian." He says.

Hadrian smiles. Instead of a verbal reply, he pulls the hood over his head. The material's supple and fits close to his head. Slinging a quiver of arrows on his back along with the bow, he straps two daggers around his waist along with a leather waist-pack. The large front compartment and seven total zippered pockets hold just enough equipment to enhance his deadly advantage. He walks across the bridge and jumps down into the shoreline.

As soon as he comes within the vicinity of the opening, he's thankful for his mask, the putrid and pungent smell assaults his senses. He lets a sound of disgust leave his lips before gripping the moistened bars and pulling. The rust has eaten way at the iron's strength, making the bars weak. With one tug, it jerks open. The odor fights for a way into Hadrian's nose, and he gags over one side of the opening.

He positions himself on the ladder bolted into the side and positions the lid. He looks to Johan. "Take care, Johan. And thanks again."

"Stay safe." He replies.

Ten feet below, once he's closed off his connection to the upper world, he'll be in a poisonous brew of human waste, garbage and chemical runoff bubbles. He gathers his courage, the image of Lightning in his mind and begins to descend the rungs of the ladder. Once his head is below, he seals the lid.

Hiccup packs enough food in Toothless' saddle bag, including two canteens of water, three salmon and a dagger. Slinging his shield over his back, Hiccup pats Toothless' back and the Night Fury coos. The sun had only a sliver of its light left before the darkness of the night and the shadow of the clouds conquered the sky, and unleashes all its animals and predators.

"Okay, let's go." Hiccup says.

"Go where?" a voice calls behind him.

Hiccup startles as he whirls around and sees Astrid dismounting Stormfly. "Oh Astrid. You scared me."

"I would only scare you if you were up to something suspicious." She says, smiling slyly.

"Well, honestly, I am." Hiccup says. "And before you say anything, no you're not coming, nor any of the other riders."

"Come on Hiccup." Astrid's tone is slightly annoyed yet amused.

"Astrid, I'm serious." Hiccup sternly tells her. Her face contracts to surprise. "I'm going after Hadrian, and I don't want anyone coming with me. He and I need to talk."

Astrid's silent, then she sighs heavily. "Alright, I can understand that. But Hiccup, if he doesn't want to come back, don't force him."

"No, he's coming back. I'm just, checking up on him. Making sure he's okay." Hiccup speaks. At least that's part of the truth. He is checking on him, but only to make sure he isn't trapped in the dungeon of the Outcasts.

"How do you know he's coming back?" she interrogates.

"I just do."

"And I assume you don't want me telling your Dad?" Astrid asks.

"Exactly. He'll only stop me, but just tell him I needed to go and speak to Trader Johan." Hiccup says.

Astrid nods, and with the look on her face, Hiccup can't help it as he takes her hand and kisses her lips.

"I'll come back." Hiccup assures.

Astrid hugs him and he instinctively hugs her back. "Be careful." She whispers.

Pulling back Hiccup smiles and nods. He mounts Toothless and they walk towards the entrance before shooting into the clouds. As he and Toothless fly through the clouds, thunder rumbles above their heads. The sound echoes through the atmosphere and reverberates through the bones in Hiccup's body. He briefly flashes back to when he was searching for the twins in a lightning storm after they had gotten separated. The situation brings on déjà vu.

Dark clouds cover the sky, and a chilly breeze is blowing, carrying hints of the storm to come. They stick to the cover of the clouds as a faint glow in the distance catches his attention. They swoop down closer and see the island lit with activity.

"All right bud, let's get down there and hope Hadrian hasn't done anything stupid, yet." Hiccup instructs.

Diving down low, they take shelter under an outcropping of rocks and Hiccup dismounts. He keeps his shield to his back and he and Toothless stalk around the rocks to peer at the village of the Outcast and Beserkers. Hiccup can just make out the familiar structure of the arena. Immense steel ribs joined by tons of rock as thick as twelve men standing shoulder to shoulder wraps around in a circle, holding the dragons imprisoned under Dagur's thumb. Dotting just around the perimeter of the village, a guardtower rises. To the west of one tower, a field of waist-high grass fifty feet wide stretches back. Hiccup ushers Toothless into the grass and they duck low, carefully nearing the tower, but keeping out of sightline.

Navigating his way through the tunnels, Hadrian catches the briefest wisp of fresh air. He follows its spotting trail up to a ladder. When he climbs, he reaches a platform and a second ladder. The rungs are slick with sweat and mildew. When he's sure he's made it to the streets, he climbs the last ladder and pushes open the wooden lid. He peeks his eyes up and all around first. No one in sight. He carefully sets it aside and leaps up, gasping and taking deep breathes to heal his burning nostrils. Though by now the odor has since seeped into his pores, and his very skin is permeated with its foul stench. Owls hoot mournfully in the treetops. The whispery rustle of an evening breeze slides across leaves. And the occasional animal pads quietly across the moistened dirt ground.

Closing the lid with a quiet tip, he squats down low and starts to trek his way around. Every one hundred yards a turret rises. Guards assigned to the tower spend most of their shift in their assigned turrets, but usually every hour they will come out and check the perimeter.

Hadrian can see a long expanse of grass that reaches up to the waist and sneaks his way into the edge of the field as the first drops of rain slam into the ground, the sun long since sunk beneath the horizon. The moon's light is currently oppressed by the clouds, and Hadrian's confidence grows as he nears the first watchtower. The guard in the turret closest to him steps into the steady downpour, swords in hand and walks north with measured precision.

Slowly rising, Hadrian still stays low to the ground and races across the field in spurts – sprint, drop, roll into a crouch, and repeat. In seconds, he hears the soft whoosh of a body plummeting to the ground and he braces himself. Diving right at the last minute, the guard lands slightly to the left of Hadrian, all of his attention diverted as he searches the spot Hadrian once was. His head eve turns and Hadrian could swear they made eye contact, but the guard turns his head away. Beneath the curtain of rain, aided by the darkness, he's nothing but a shadow.

Hadrian leaps forward, slamming his fist into the man's side. Enough to get his attention. The man turns, weapon drawn, and Hadrian drops to his knees, grabs his dagger and thrust it up as the man's momentum drives his abdomen onto Hadrian's blade. Before he has the chance to do more than hiss out a breath, Hadrian lunges to his feet, grabs the man's head with both hands, and wrenches it to the side. His neck grinds and pops, his body goes slack, and Hadrian lowers him as quietly as possible to the forest floor. A quick scan of the area confirms that no other guards are pursuing him.

He then takes off towards the village in a dead run, the arena locking his sight.

The driving sheets of rain make it hard to be certain, but Hiccup's pretty sure he sees a figure rise up from the center of the field. The panic he's kept at bay flames to life as he stays low and races across the field. Hiccup was frightened he had been discovered and this assassin was the way of Dagur getting rid of him. Hiccup assumed it was an assassin since his clothing is all black.

As Hiccup watches him, he's astonished to watch as he makes his way across the field in short spurts. One thing was for sure, he was an enemy of the Outcasts and Beserkers, or otherwise he wouldn't be trying so hard not to be seen. Not that it's easy spotting him in the rain, but also when he steps into the shadows, he becomes invisible. Hiccup can't even make out his silhouette. Like a Night Fury under the cover of the midnight's darkness. Hiccup cautiously stalks closer and watches as the figure takes out a guard that stomps to the ground.

The shadow zips to the right last second and the guard is left baffled as he scans to where he ran off. Hiccup watches as the guard is hit in the side and then turns around, only to have the blade of a dagger penetrate his stomach. The man is slowly lowered to the ground, and that's when Hiccup sees it. A recurve bow slung along his back.

It's Hadrian.

So many questions run like a wild whirlwind of leaves as he watches Hadrian run towards the village. Hiccup forces the questions to cease as he begins to follow him. If Hiccup can get to him before he's seen by the turret guards, maybe they can avert disaster. Hiccup takes off after him.

Hadrian reaches the perimeter of the gates before the guards torch light has completely disappeared into the distance. Hiccup assumes only ten minutes before he returns. Just under ten minutes to capture Hadrian, subdue his inevitable argument, and get him back into the relatively safety of the forest before he puts both of them on Dagur's execution list.

He makes it inside before Hiccup reaches the center of the field. The rain pounds into him, but he barely feels it. The ground is slippery, so Hiccup watches his feet for mud puddles, keeps his gaze on Hadrian as best as he can, and runs as quickly as he can without slipping or being spotted by a guard.

Hiccup barrels toward the gates and prays he's not too late.

* * *

**pin/488851734524431362/** **~ Link to Hadrian's suit! Xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Hadrian ducks under the archway of the gates and slinks along the inner wall, behind a gathering of barrels. Rain pounds the walkway as Hadrian races into the rounded stone turret a few yards to his left. He doesn't have long before the guards return.

He drags his cloak closer to his body. The rain is falling in opaque sheets. He'll be lucky to see two yards in front of him. Which means the guards won't be able to see him either. But it also means he can't see what waits for him in the arena. He's not too worried about the guards or the wild dragons. What he can't kill, he can elude. He's trained well. Facing Dagur, however, is another matter.

Hadrian will have to resist the urge to nail him with an arrow if he does see him. His focus is on getting Lightning out off the island. No matter what.

He rehearses his plan. Take out the guards in the arena. Find a lever, key or switch for Lightning's cage. Bail him out. Then help him escape the island even if his trust is severely broken.

It can work. It has to work.

Hadrian takes a deep breath and sprints to the arena.

Hiccup makes it to the gate and quickly rolls behind the stack of barrels, his shadow barely missing the torchlight of the Beserker guards as they walk through the gate perimeter. Toothless follows like a shadow behind him and Hiccup takes his shield, slinging it over his back. Hiccup scans the shadows for any sign of movement, though Hadrian could probably be dancing and Hiccup could barely catch sight of him. He thankfully spots the slightest bit of movement and the shadow goes to the direction of the arena.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and follows him as fast as his feet can carry him. Hiccup picks up the pace. No one seems to be following them. That doesn't reassure Hiccup about the guards on the roof, but Hadrian has quick reflexes and Hiccup has Toothless.

Hadrian stalks down the set of stairs leading into the heart of the village. He prowls his way, the shadows giving him the upmost advantage. He sees a trio of guards conversing, not even aware of his presence. A wiser man would take advantage and head inside, but Hadrian figured that the less men Dagur has, the less damage he can do is this mission goes to hell. Hadrian slings his bow off his shoulder and readies an arrow. Pulling the string back, he takes a deep breath and aims for the one in the middle.

Letting the string go, it flies true and lands in the man's skull, killing him instantly. He falls back with a wet gurgling noise, and the other guards ready their weapons.

"What was that?" one asks.

"Is someone there?" the other asks.

Hadrian readies another arrow and shoots the guard on the far left sword ready. He's down after an arrow to the back. Hadrian lined it up directly so that the arrow would penetrate the heart. The guard whirls around and runs over to the other. His demeanor diminishes as he watches the pool of blood spill out from under his body.

"Oh gods!" he cries.

Hadrian readies his third arrow and as the guard comes closer he lets it fly and when it stabs him in the knee, Hadrian coils him in a headlock and drags him back under the shadows. There he clenches tighter until he hears the pop and feels the snap. Lowering his body to the ground, a quick scan indicates that other guards are present. Hadrian notices an alleyway that cuts through the town and probably offers the closest route to the arena. He slinks along the wall and walks with steady feet.

Hiccup follows behind him and tries to catch up while trying to avoid startling him. It's hard enough that the rain is blinding his vision, but now Hiccup can barely make out Hadrian's silhouette when he steps into the shadows. As Hiccup watches little specks of Hadrian's shadow, he constantly observes his perimeter. Hiccup sees two guards step out from the shadows, but before one could utter a sound, an arrow pierces his throat. Before the other could even draw his blade, the second one finds itself in his chest. Missing his heart by mere inches. He begins to stagger away, and from the way he's walking, Hiccup feels a cold chill run up his spine.

Hadrian has poisoned his arrows.

Hiccup swallows as the man falls to the ground, coughing and gaging on his own blood and saliva. Hiccup stays plastered to the wall as Hadrian jumps down to retrieve the arrows. Then he merely vanishes into the alleyway. Knowing he can't keep up, Hiccup decides it's best to meet Hadrian at the arena. Maybe there he can convince him to come at a better time and save them both from being discovered by Dagur. While Hadrian could certainly is a master marksman, he doesn't know when to pick his battles.

Hiccup leaves his position and takes the scenic route to the arena. Most of the trail is unguarded, but that could only mean there'll mostly posted at the arena. Dagur, being as crafty as he is crazy, probably expects Hadrian and Hiccup ton fly in on Toothless, then he'll pull out his armada and capture all three of them.

The gates of the arena were locked, and two guards stood at post. Hadrian hasn't made it yet. He probably wants to take down every men he comes across to dwindle Dagur's numbers. Hiccup without any weapon but his shield, he debates his next move. His shield can only do so little. It can't quiet the guards enough before they alarm the others, and he doesn't have much heart to kill them himself. Before he could form a plan, there's the sound of a scuffle and he peaks over to find the guards knocked to the ground.

Hadrian's here.

Hiccup springs from his spot and rushes through the open gate. "Hadrian!" he whispers. He looks around at the shadow consumed arena; the moon's light offing little use even through the wrought-iron bars. Toothless follows close behind and sniffs for Hadrian's scent.

"Hadrian!" Hiccup calls slightly louder.

The dragons hiss and snarl but Hiccup keeps his eyes on the shadows. Toothless' ear twitches and he cocks his head towards the entrance. He coos and stalks his way over, Hiccup oblivious. Suddenly the torches light up and Hiccup covers his eyes. He looks through the crevice in his arms, buts hears the ambush before he could see the soldiers filing around the arena.

"Surprise, surprise Hiccup!" Dagur shouts as he unleashes a maniacal laughter.

Before Hiccup could reach back for his shield to prep for battle, an arrow pierces his chest. He lets out a nonverbal scream of pain and his vision suddenly blurs and tints everything to green. Hiccup staggers and wobbles to his knees. He mumbles Toothless' name, but the word barely sounds as he collapses to the ground.

His eyes stiffly flutter open. His body is still, and the pain in his head is throbbing slightly. Fear ices his spine as he can only twitch his fingers. He's completely paralyzed. He wasn't out for long, because the soldiers are still huddling into the arena, and around him. Footsteps echo into his ear from behind. Hiccup fears it's Dagur, but he's on the other side of the arena, a smile on his twisted face. Hiccup can't even lift his head to double check that it's who he thinks it is. The person's feet step over him and just in front of his line of vision, his feet angled away from him, so he's facing Dagur. His first and obvious guess would be Hadrian, but his mind is so blurry, mind prickling with rapid thoughts, and his fear has escalated to where he's starting to rule out reason.

Dagur claps. "Impressive. Very impressive. I couldn't have done that better myself. I thank you for your service, now, hand over the boy." Dagur commends, extending out an open-palm hand.

Hiccup lets out a slight whimper and watches as the figure slings out his bow. Dagur's expression changes, but he still laughs. "Intimidating. Now, just so we're clear. Hiccup is mine, along with that Night Fury. But I'm willing to offer you a onetime offer. Join me, and we will execute this little runt together."

_Toothless. _Hiccup tries to move his muscles, but he's as still as a statue. He can't even open his mouth wide enough to mutter a sound. But the figure pulls forth an arrow and loads it into the bow.

Suddenly Dagur scowls. "Do you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?" he challenges.

"Give me a reason not to try." The figure replies. His voice was raspy, and sounded as if he were speaking through static. Nearly a whisper, but still with enough tone to decipher his emotions.

"You're very clever, I'll give you that. And you would be an excellent advance to my armada, but a fool if you don't."

"To ensure an enemie's defeat, you must first undermine his allies." The figure quotes.

He then sheaths his bow and turns to Hiccup, who watches intently. Fear burns through his chest and warms his arms and legs. He manages to let out a small cry, mimicking that of a lost puppy as he's picked up off the ground.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Not so fast." Dagur stops, drawing his sword. "You're not leaving with him. Not without a fight." He raises his sword and takes a stance.

Hiccup feels his body placed on the ground and his savior reaches for another weapon. But instead of his bow, it's a mere dagger. He approaches Hiccup, and Hiccup can feel his eyes water and himself whimpering. The person tightens their grip on the blade, and looks to Hiccup.

He doesn't see the knife go in, but he feels it. Pain spreads through his body and his voice manages to overpower whatever poison he has infused in his veins, and screams as loud and wide as his mouth is willing to open. Tears run from the corners of his eyes as he feels the blade leave, and a steady stream of blood pools from his arm. He can't tell how much, but he's assuming it's enough for to bleed out in seconds.

"No!" he hears Dagur scream. "You a son of a-"

The figure immediately whirls around and smashes a smoke bomb to the ground. Before Dagur could even reach behind his shoulder and wrap his fingers around his battle axe. The arena clouds instantly and guards cover their mouths and cough. Hiccup feels himself lifted again, and the voice of the figure speaks.

"I'm no fool, Dagur. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I promise you, the next time we meet, it will be your undoing."

Hiccup can't fight as he turns with the figure, bleeding out and is carried off within the cover of the smoke. Hiccup can't help but smile, the slightest laugh leaving his lips, sending a tear stopped at the corner of his mouth to slip inside. In a way, Dagur loses. Hiccup believes he will surely die before they even exit the arena, but at least Dagur hasn't won. He doesn't have Hiccup, and wherever Toothless it, he can't get to him either. The last thing he hears is Dagur's frustrated scream before he feels his body relax.

The cool wisp of wind makes Hiccup's hair tickle his forehead. A breath brushes his cheek and his eyes begin to flutter open. The cooing shocks his sense awake and he pushes himself to a sitting position. The world still blurry and taking an alarming and dizzying angle. He holds his head, squeezing his eyes shut until he feels them settle into focus. He sits in the dark, wedged into a hard corner. The floor beneath him is gravel, smooth but cold.

The walls surrounding him are made of stone. Moistened with water and dripping off of stalactites that descend on him like the sharpened teeth of a Whispering Death. The droplets echo off through the walls and tortures Hiccup's throbbing temples. He places his hand down and finds himself on a wool bed roll, sprawled atop a small pile of hay. Toothless nuzzles Hiccup's cheek and Hiccup finds his dragon circled around him, protective.

"Toothless." He croaks.

Seconds go by before he sees definite edges in his surroundings. His stomach lurches as the world turns, but he blinks and holds his head. His vision slowly returns, and he finds someone standing in front of him. Instinctively, he scrambles to his feet, but fumbles. Toothless spreads one wing and Hiccup grasps it gratefully. The trembling starts in his fingertips and spreads up his arms, and soon his body is shuddering.

"Easy, easy." The figure coos. "Don't get up so quickly."

Hiccup watches as he removes his hood and mask. Cold drops down his spine like a bead of sweat, and his body goes rigid. Hiccup recognizes him. Hadrian.

"How do you feel?" Hadrian asks.

Hiccup's mouth drops in surprise and his anger boils as he thinks back to what happened. Curling his fingers into fists, he scowls and without thinking lunges towards Hadrian. Hadrian is expecting him, and he grabs Hiccup's wrist and lifts it above Hiccup's head. Hiccup hisses in pain and sends his other arm swinging towards Hadrian's jaw. Hadrian catches the other easily, and holds them. Hiccup can't beat Hadrian in a fight. He knows that already, but he's so currently consumed with blind fury he doesn't even bother to allow logic and reason indulge his mind.

Hadrian grips Hiccup's wrists hard to cease his attack, and Hiccup winces. "Hiccup, stop it!" he says sternly. Not yelling, but talking to him like he's a child. Hiccup hates feeling so small, but his behavior leaves Hadrian with no other option. Hadrian pushes Hiccup back, keeping his grip on Hiccup's wrists as he lowers the boy to a sitting position. He knees in front of Hiccup. "I am not your enemy."

"You shot me!" Hiccup yells. His cheeks are hot and wet with tears he didn't feel beginning.

"No, I saved your life." Hadrian lessens his grip on Hiccup's wrists as he speaks. "My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and stopped you from bleeding out." He releases Hiccup's wrists. "Had I _intended_ to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"But why shoot me?!" Hiccup nearly wines. He wipes away the moisture with the heel of his hands and sniffles.

"My original intention was to use that arrow on Dagur." Hadrian answers calmly. "But I never had a clear shot." Hadrian's tone near the end sounds disappointed, even upset. It wasn't accusing, but Hiccup could still feel the burden of medaling. "I made a split second decision to get you out of the way, and it prevented your death."

Hiccup's tears have nearly dried and he sniffs as he wipes his eyes with his sleeve. Understanding soon clears his thoughts of betrayal. Had Hadrian shot Dagur, Hiccup would've easily been ambushed by the soldiers, and even flattened by the crowd. Knowing the unreasonable thinking of Outcasts and Beserkers, they would've assumed Hiccup had brought reinforcements and would've killed him on the spot. He should be thanking Hadrian, state he's in his debt. But the situation still refuses to sit right.

"You should've just shot Dagur instead."

Hadrian hands Hiccup some water, warm and lemon-scented. Hadrian sits next to Hiccup, legs crossed and waits for him to take a sip. Hiccup does to please him. "I promise you, the thought crossed my mind. The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot."

Hadrian folds his lips in and gazes at the fire, going off in his own world of debate and game plans that Hiccup had no insight of whatsoever. He has a cut at the corner of his mouth, but he seems otherwise unharmed. He has yet to hear Hadrian call him out on showing up without his knowledge. Perhaps he knew he was currently walking on eggshells, but it would seem they both are with one another.

"All I had hoped was to capture Dagur alive." Hadrian's voice is terse.

"Why capture him alive?" Hiccup asks.

"Dagur must be brought before the Acapelladome; to answer for all that he's done. He needs to pay for his abuse of jurisdiction."

"But how when he has an armada?" Hiccup clasps the flask of tea between his wrists as he feels the last of its warmth leached away by the frigid air.

"If we can just weaken his forces, or at least get back Lightning, we can easily weaken, even over power his forces." Hadrian says.

"Hadrian, we need to get out of here." Hiccup says, the pain of his wound slowly forcing its way back into his senses. From the way he could feel it, Hadrian shot him in the back of the shoulder.

"Not with you in this condition." Hadrian counters.

"I'm not letting you go out there alone." Hiccup argues, snatching Hadrian's wrist and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Hadrian takes Hiccup's hand and removes it from his wrist, Hiccup allows him. "I'm smart enough to know you'd keep your word." Hadrian slightly smiles; causing Hiccup's stomach to flutter. "Look, if I help you heal faster, will you help me rescue Lightning?" Hadrian proposes.

Hiccup pauses for a moment. His internals scream at him to deny it, but just the fact alone that Hadrian is even offering this proposition instead of just going in head on is captivating. Hiccup had simply expected Hadrian to break in and just steal Lightning back. He misjudged him.

"You really think I'll be helpful?" Hiccup asks.

"You just told me you're not letting me go alone." Hadrian reminds. "It'd honestly be a lot better if I had somebody watching my back."

Hiccup can't help but smile. "Sure. Yeah, I'll help. And uh . . ." he pauses and swallows thickly. "I, I'm sorry, about screwing everything up."

Hadrian shrugs. "You didn't mess things up. I'll admit I was expecting you sometime. You're smart unlike everyone else." He jabs Hiccup's shoulder and Hiccup forces a smile. There was a sudden sting, and that's where Hiccup notices the gauze wrap around his bicep. That was where he was shot. The color and speckles of red shows it was changed recently.

The memory of his breakdown when Hadrian did leave is not only embarrassing, but demeaning as well. While Hiccup is compelled to tell Hadrian, a feeling of hesitation tells him it could ruin his credibility and reputation he's worked hard to build with Hadrian. Someone, either Astrid or Snotlout is bound to spill it out eventually, whether on purpose or accidental. It'd be better to tell Hadrian himself, but this wasn't the right time.

"So, how long until I heal?" Hiccup asks.

"You should be fine. I found out some of the Loki tree branches actually helps in healing wounds." Hadrian says.

He gets up and goes over to Toothless' saddle bag and pulls out a branch that looks like its dry and rotted, but that's the deceiving nature of the Loki tree. Perfect representation of the Alvin. Hiccup watches as Hadrian breaks off tiny twigs from the branch and grinds them up in a mortar and pestle. He dumps the dust into a rusted kettle, boiling it into the water. He then proceeds to pour it into a small wooden bowl.

"Drink up." He says as he hands Hiccup the cup.

The liquid was a faded grey with little bits of the root drifting atop the surface and buoying to the top. Hiccup shudders and purses his lips to a straight line. But he takes a deep breath and tips the liquid back. It tastes like ash in his mouth, and he nearly regurgitated the liquid as soon as its fowl taste permeated his taste buds, but he clamps his lips tight, forcing himself to swallow.

"Ugh." Hiccup sighs as he chugs down the rest of the cup. He then tosses the cup aside and holds his stomach.

"I know it's bad, but in a few minutes, you'll be fine." Hadrian assures.

Hiccup burps, feeling a little bit of the liquid, as well as some bile sting the back of his throat. Hiccup swallows and rubs his stomach. He smacks his mouth and can't thank Hadrian enough when he hands Hiccup a plate of food. The roasted breast of a chicken, a sliced apple and a small wedge of cheese. Hiccup starts with the chicken, working his way to the apple last. Hadrian meanwhile leaves the cave to fish near the shoreline just outside the cave. He comes back with a full wicker basket filled with food. After pulling out afresh cod, he gives the rest to Toothless.

He still hasn't confronted Hiccup following him to the island, even if he had expected him. Hiccup would at least expect him to give Hiccup a simple spit of anger. Maybe he wasn't because he shot Hiccup. Maybe because of that, he feels he doesn't have the right to yell at Hiccup since he nearly killed him. But Hiccup knew Hadrian wouldn't kill him, anymore.

Hadrian skewers the cod and places it on spits across the fire. The flames lick at the fish hungrily as he rotates it one way, then the next.

"Never knew you were such a chef." Hiccup teases, taking a bite of his cheese. Hadrian smirks. "Where'd you even get these anyway?"

"The food? The cheese and chicken I stole from their storage warehouse. The rest of it I hunted."

Hiccup sets down the next bite of his apple. "Listen, Hadrian. If you're mad about me showing up-"

"Hiccup, we've been through this." Hadrian cuts off.

"I know but still." Hiccup continues. "Look, I know you're probably mad that I followed you, and I know you said you were expecting me, but if I know you like you know me, then you should be yelling at me all pissed off. I deserve it."

"Hiccup, yelling at you, would make me feel better, but it's not going to help us get Lightning back, and frankly, it'd be pointless, now that I've enlisted your help." Hadrian says.

"But still, you should. I mean, relatively speaking, holding in your emotions is actually bad for you." Hiccup assures.

"Hiccup, I'm not mad. Now get some sleep."

Hiccup hears a finality in his tone that tells him the subject is closed. "What time is it?"

"Only eight o'clock. We go for Lightning at midnight. You'll need all your strength." Says Hadrian.

Hiccup doe as told and crawls onto the wool bed roll, wriggling himself down until he's covered up to his nose in fur. He watches as Hadrian follows and plants himself at Hiccup's feet, the knife in his hand, blade out. Delicate lines of red strive along the steel; red vein-like protrusions. Hiccup swallows back the lump in his throat and before he even realizes it, he shifts and reaches his hand out. His fingers brushing the knuckles of Hadrian's hand. The rough linen of bandages greet his fingertips instead of skin. Hiccup' eyes furrow.

"Your hands," he mumbles.

"Are none of your concern." Hadrian finishes, yet he doesn't retreat.

Encouraged by this, Hiccup reaches out to touch the cut on the side of his lip but stops when he realizes what he's doing to do, his hand hovering.

_What do I have to lose?_ He asks himself. He touches his fingertips lightly to Hadrian's mouth.

"Hiccup," he says, speaking against Hiccup's fingers. "I'm all right."

Hadrian finally pulls his wrist free and, to Hiccup's surprise, rests his hand on the side of Hiccup's face, his thumb skimming Hiccup's cheekbone. His fingers are careful.

"Thanks for not giving up on lightning. Or me." He says, a smile on his lips.

Hiccup returns his smile, and retreats his hand as a cold breeze creates goosebumps along his skin.

"What about you?" Hiccup asks.

"Oh, don't you worry about _my_ strength. I have plenty." Hadrian says. His voice was tight. Hiccup wishes it wasn't.

Hiccup burrows deeper into the bed roll. It smells like wildflowers and something heavy, sweet, and distinctly male. Hadrian must've slept here before he found Hiccup. Hiccup can't help but stare at Hadrian's back as he's now sitting hear Hiccup's head. He rests against one of two wooden poles that support a board propped above Hiccup to keep water from dripping. Hadrian sits with one hand tucked behind his head. His blinking slow and steady.

No matter what Hadrian's done, Hiccup likes him. It's easier for him to admit that to himself now, in the dark, after all that just happened. Hadrian is not sweet or gentle or particularly kind. But he is smart and brave, and even though he saved Hiccup, he treated him like he was strong. That's all Hiccup needs.

He watches the muscles in Hadrian's back expand and contract until he falls asleep.

Hiccup wakes and the pain in his arm is nearly. All that's left is a dull throb. Hadrian hands Hiccup a dagger and slings a sheath of ebony black arrow on his back. A deadly black bow in his hand.

"Where'd you get those?" Hiccup asks in astonishment.

"The armory." Hadrian smirks.

These arrows, much like the bow, are black with red vein-like protrusions. Though these arrow seem to be made of some sort of ebony steel and have a double-pronged arrow head. The bow had the recurve design in which the tips curve away from the archer when the bow is strung. True to its predecessors, the bow's design is demonic in appearance with several spikes protruding from various parts of the body. Delicate lines of red strive along the limbs, the color matching that of crimson blood.

"Hiccup," Hadrian says. "Come here. I want to show you something." Hiccup follows Hadrian towards the near back of the cave, near the foot of the bed roll is a small crate of bottles. Each one the same shape, a thin mouth and stem, then rounding out to a wide base. They were plenty of only green.

"The greens are a new Potent Poison I call, Widow's Kiss. One drop, and it can kill in seconds." Hadrian describes. He hands the bottle to hiccup and he takes it with shaky hands.

"Where, how'd you make it?" he stutters.

"Some freak at the alchemy shop had somehow extracted the venom from a nest of black widows he keeps at the back of the shop." Hadrian explains. Hiccup thrust the bottle back into Hadrian's hands, his own shaking so bad he was afraid he's drop the bottle.

"That's, that's frightening." Hiccup says.

"Here." Hadrian hands Hiccup his old hunting bow. "You can use my bow. And I managed to snatch a satchel too. You can sue it to carry the poison."

"H-how many can you take out with just one bottle?" Hiccup asks as he slings a quiver of steel arrows across his back.

"I don't know. I haven't tried it out yet." Hadrian smirks. "Come on."

Pulling the hood over his head, Hadrian nearly blends in with the darkness of the cave. Hiccup had to double check to see he was still there. They killed the fire in the cave, and Toothless creeps on the opposite side of the cave, checking the other half.

"All clear." Hadrian whispers. He motions Hiccup over and they slowly emerge from the safety of the cave.

The stars have long since taken over the velvet night sky. Poking through the darkness and letting their light guide the boys through the woods and to the arena. The moon illuminates everything, so Hiccup had an easier time keeping up with Hadrian than he would have on a cloud filled night. The darkness obscures all but the smell and the most obvious of shapes.

They pass through a patch of pines. Sharp scent. The low-pitched call of a great horned owl echoes from somewhere to Hadrian' left. The moss beneath their boots grows in spongy clusters that spring back easily after they lift their feet. Sliding silently through a few loosely spaced pines, they brush against a wide, glossy leaf adorning a tree whose thick spread of branches blocks their view. As they see the pinpricks of light of the town in sight, Hadrian halts.

"What is it?" Hiccup asks.

They've stopped in front of a large oak, its thick branches forming a cradle several yards off the ground, and Hadrian begins to climb. He wraps his long arms and legs around the trunk and shimmies up its length until he finds a branch thick enough to support him.

"Can you climb?" he calls.

Hiccup circles his arms and feels no serious pain. "Yeah." He calls.

Hiccup grabs the neart low hanging tree branch and starts climbing. Following Hadrian's exact foot placement, he soon catches up and Hadrian help him on a branch with a fork in it.

"So what now?" Hiccup asks.

"We jump." Hadrian says. Watching him, Hiccup sees Hadrian scbn the branches around them until he finds one that reaches into the heart of the tree beside it and is thick enough to support his weight. He slowly raises to his feet, and Hiccup watches intently as he daintily places down his foot, toe first, then without using the other foot, leaps for the next tree, landing without so much as ruffling the leaves.

Hiccup can't help but laugh. Hadrian motions him forward. Hiccup draws a shaky breath and takes a step, mimicking Hadrian's motions. Hiccup looks above him, at the low-hanging branch skimming the air a foot above him, gather's himself and leaps. His feet skid along the branch as he lands and Hadrian thankfully grabs his arm. Hiccup uses it to regain balance. Hadrian then runs, grabbing branches for balance, swinging his body into the upper reaches of the tree, and then leaping for the next.

They tree leap as quietly as possible. Taking their time. Edging along the branches and using their knees to cushion each landing. Soon the lights turn into glowing windows. Quickly assessing the trees around them, Hadrian and Hiccup agree on a tall silver maple with plenty of leafy coverage but no low-hanging branches and make the three leaps it takes to reach it. About two thirds of the way up, Hiccup finds what they need and settles into a secure cradle of branches. Two of the limbs are thick enough to hold both of them should they need to leap, and both reach into the surroundings trees connecting into the village. They're high enough that no one from the ground can look up and see them through all the foliage.

So far, Toothless had silently eluded anyone as he follows the boys, scouting the ground. But not even his presence stops the night creatures from filling the night with their sounds and melodies. If the animals feel safe, so should they. Hiccup follows Hadrian's footsteps until they make it to the village. They drop down silently in an alleyway and Hadrian peers around the corner. There were two guards on post. One walking the perimeter of the arena, other two sitting on stools, scouting the streets.

Hadrian pulls an arrow out and slings it in his bow. Hiccup steps back to give him room. He doesn't use the poison, but Hiccup watches as he raises the bow and pulls the string. Hiccup can't look. The arrow lands in the far guard's skull. Hiccup knows, because that's where Hadrian aimed. The other two rise and draw their swords. Before one could utter a single word, an arrow pierces his throat. The second one finds its place in the man's chest. Hiccup can see Hadrian missed his heart by mere in chest, but he staggers. Then the final arrow embeds in his skull.

"Clear." Hadrian commands.

They sprint from the alleyway and Hiccup runs ahead as Hadrian retrieves the arrows. Hiccup slaps to his stomach as he nears the outer rim of the chain dome of the arena. Two more posted at the door. One scouts the cages. Hiccup motions Hadrian over and points to them without a word. Hadrian crouches down and nods. He then makes his way over to the small spot opposite of the entrance. He loads another arrow and pulls back. The one near the cage slopes to the ground. He was carrying a torch, so when the light jerks, the other guards notice.

They draw their swords, and hiccup watches Hadrian's master marksman training at work. Each man receives an arrow in a matter of seconds in between. They both slide between the bars and into the arena. While Hadrian scouts the cages, hiccup runs to the entrance and opens the gate, but orders Toothless to stay outside.

Hadrian slings the bow to his back and withdraws his hood. Inside the biggest cage of the arena, a collar of chains around his neck, cut marks on his face and limbs, Hiccup wasn't surprised to see the look of disgust on his face.

"Lightning." He whispers.


End file.
